Naruto: The Leviathan Chronicles
by Pravus666
Summary: A reboot to the story Naruto: The Sepultura Chronicles. Rated M for Mature Themes and Violence and possible character Death, Naruto X Fem.Haku
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1: Rude Awakening)**

Today was an eventful day within Konoha with it being the Chunin Exam finals and a day in which many would be able earn the rank of Chunin and further themselves within their village. Yet this was also a day in which both Sand and Sound villages double teamed the Hidden Leaf in a surprise invasion that no one saw coming and now had all ready to fight as best they could. As now the 3rd Hokage was locked in combat against his treacherous student Orochimaru who'd orchestrated this all from the start, yet Orochimaru would soon do something that would cause a ripple effect that would forever change things.

* * *

 **(May 27th 996 S.E, Chunin Exams Stadium, 3:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 4 in the afternoon as both the 3rd Hokage and Snake Sannin were locked together in fierce combat against one another, yet Orochimaru had one thing he'd been wanting to test out for his own curious yet insidious mind.

"Now sensei I think it's time to show you, just what I've been working on all this time." Orochimaru spoke as two coffins rose from the ground

"How dare you, you use that jutsu." Hiruzen spoke in anger as the coffins continued to rise

"Oh come now did you really think I would stay content with that, oh no because it took me years of research but I managed to improve upon it. For finally I've completed it and done what the 2nd Hokage failed to do as this is the Ultimate Rebirth." Orochimaru spoke as he did a hand-sign that turned the coffins bone white with gold trim

"It can't be…" Hiruzen said in shock as both Minato and Kushina stepped out of there

 _"Well it looks like the trial run for the Ultimate Rebirth has proven to be a success, which mean that now I can finally start Project Unity."_ Orochimaru thought to himself as Minato and Kushina came to the waking world

"Where are we the last thing I remember is getting hit by the 9 tails?" Kushina wondered where they were

"You've been brought back to life, but sadly at a worse time." Hiruzen spoke up as the sounds of battle soon opened up around them

"Wait a minute what's going on?" Minato questioned still trying to process all of this

"The village is under invasion right about now as well as the fact that the host of Shukaku is currently going out of control, so as I said not the best time for either of you to have been revived." Hiruzen told them since he couldn't really be tactful at the moment

"Wait what how could that happen?! As how long have we be gone!" Kushina questioned in abject shock

"You've been dead for 17 years and suffice to say that in your absence things haven't exactly been easy; especially with regards to Naruto." Hiruzen informed them

"What's happened with our son?" Kushina asked as Hiruzen sighed with a grim and somber look on his face

"It's something that I can't tell you at this time, just know that if and when you do find him during all of this that it was his choice to become what he is now. Because I did what I had to do in order to make sure that he could grow up as strong as possible given the circumstances." Hiruzen told them as Minato brought out a Hiraishin kunai and soon enough teleported out of the barrier with Kushina thanks to his having planted other such kunai around the villages

Yet while they were going around helping out to stifle both Sand and Sound forces, Garra was now instead of Sasuke fighting against an Anbu wearing an almost mechanized looking skull mask that had dark blonde hair wearing black half plate armor with pumpkin orange trim and wielding a 2 handed falchion in hand. With Garra breathing heavily against the Anbu who'd presented so far much more of a superior challenge that he was pushing himself to keep up, for his sand even in his halfway form to becoming Shukaku could do so much seeing as how chunks of sand were reforming out of him.

The skull masked Anbu soon launched himself at Gaara's form who shot out a barrage of sand shuriken, yet he slashed through them all with impunity with his falchion before landing a hit against Gaara's form with a swipe from the broad blade of his falchion that cut through the sand armor. Before he stabbed into Gaara's upper abdomen and impaled him on the blade as he went to try and twist the blade further into him, but he soon had to get away as tendrils of sand came bursting forth to wrap around and crush him.

With the Anbu as he did so soon unleashing a Water Release: Water Trumpet that he aimed directly at the wound managing to despite the mass of sand that came to his defense was busted through it nearly destroying apart the back of the tree he was standing on. For Garra at the moment was equal parts terrified and excited at the skull masked Anbu before him; with his excitement coming in at he was pretty much being manhandled at this point.

 **"Finally someone who makes me feel alive, as your blood will be perfect for mother!"** Garra shouted as the skull masked Anbu remained silent

"Alright let's see how am I gonna do this, because with the way it is now I can't exactly pull off the completed version of my Wind Release variant to the Rasengan since that's still in trial testing." The skull masked Anbu wondered on how the best way was to take Garra out of the equation

 **"Sand Shower!"** Garra bellowed out sending football sized lumps out at him

 _"Well I guess I can wash him away and hit hard that way."_ The skull masked Anbu thought as he had a trio of shadow clones throw him up into the air

"Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave." The skull masked Anbu intoned

"Wind Release: Pressure Damage." The clone spoke out as the two unleashed their jutsu

With that the mass volume of water was combined with the tornado like mass of compressed winds to form a torrent of spiraling pressurized water that batted aside the sand before capturing Garra within as the pressure broke bones as his sand was helpless to assist him, while trees cracked and wavered under the fierce power of the combined jutsu. For the Anbu soon dispelled the shadow clone after it served its purpose before diving into the waters that would submerge a person beneath it with Garra struggling within, this allowed for said Anbu to have the advantage in attacking Gaara's possessed form.

With the Anbu using his falchion to slash at him using the fact that the jinchuriki couldn't swim to his advantage with the sand having been rendered into a chunky mud like state made it easy for him to tear Garra apart. For the water was soon stained with blood causing a growing red spot to appear within the water, before a wind jutsu sent him spiraling with 3 quarters of his his bestial sand cloak gone before the Anbu was soon standing on the water as electricity arced out of him.

For a Lightning Release: Depth Charge was soon sent out at him causing his multiple slash wound to cauterize in the process but also give him painful looking and black patches were there were electrical burns as he was sent back down twitching from the high amount of voltage that was sent into him. While the Anbu stood on the water his mask a metallic and almost haunting visage of pure focus that betrayed no emotion as the bloodstained blade of his falchion was gripped in his right hand.

"Give up now or continue to have me crush you like an insect." The skull masked Anbu commanded as Gaara's body continued to twitch

 **"Never… as I will have your….blood for mother no matter what…."** Garra responded as with one final scream a massive collum of sand exploded outwards with such force that the Anbu had to take cover

 _"Well it looks like this is happening."_ The skull masked Anbu thought as the water around him dried up as the sand whipped itself into the shape of a 28 story tanuki made of sand with navy colored markings

 **"WOOHOO I'M FREE!"** Shukaku bellowed out

"Looks like I'm gonna need to amp myself up." The skull masked Anbu spoke as soon enough carmine colored chakra burst out of him

 **"And I get to crush you to, oh this is the best day ever!"** Shukaku yelled out as a massive claw made of sand came swiping down

With that the Anbu quickly rushed out of the way to avoid being squashed by the claw as soon enough multiple torrents of sand came to try and either shred or crush him, yet being empowered by the chakra he utilized sent out a powered up water dragon jutsu to meet it. As the construct clashed against it and although it barely lost outright it managed to turn a good portion of them into thick clumps of mud as he traveled across it's arm with haste to reach Garra.

As he used his falchion to cut his way through any sand that tried to immobilize him and using water jutsu to turn the sand into mud which allowed him to go up across its arm much easier; so seeing this Shukaku soon took a deep inhale sucking in as much air as possible before launching a massive bullet of a pressurized air that came barreling towards him. Quickly he made a quintet of shadow clones to toss him into the air to avoid getting hit by it and in the aftermath caused a large chunk of its arm to get blown away; while the skull masked Anbu and 2 remaining shadow clones fired a combined lightning jutsu at Shukaku's eye with enough power to temporarily half blind him.

Causing Shukaku further pain as both clones soon began to make twin Oodama Rasengans as Naruto grabbed them both by their legs and spinning himself like a top through them as hard as possible, with them hitting dead center of Shukaku's already damaged arm as they imploded and nearly took the arm with it. For the opposing limb soon fell off in the process turning into a mass of sand as Shukaku was busy trying to heal from his wounds, as the moment he regained sight in his damaged eye he soon saw Naruto being thrown into the air by some of his shadow clones as he gathered up a considerable amount of chakra.

"Wind Release: Grand Wind Devastation!" The skull masked Anbu bellowed out as a massive slightly tinted green gale of wind erupted with such force that tree trunks were spintered and turned into sawdust

 **"Damn it not again!"** Shukaku exclaimed as moderately sized sections of his body had been blown away as well as being rendered blinded again

 _"Now's my chance."_ The skull masked Anbu thought using the remnants of the powerful wind jutsu to make a Wind Release: Rasengan that had a shrill hum to it like blades grinding against each other

"Now then time for you to wake up." The skull masked Anbu spoke as he descended down upon Garra like a hawk and soon enough colliding with him

 **"Damn it and I was about to have some fun too...it's not fucking fair!"** Shukaku wailed; the sand spirit dissipating while Garra's sand tried to wrap around him to mitigate as much damage as possible as they dropped to the ground

"N-No stay away from me." Garra spoke bloodied with multiple cuts across his body that bled and left a crimson trail

"Relax I'm not gonna wail on you anymore, seeing as how you finally have come to your senses." The skull masked Anbu told him

"Then what are you going to do to me, as I will not have my existence torn away from me?" Garra questioned fearfully as the Anbu loomed over him

"Well once this whole mess is over, I think that we could start this whole thing over. After all us jinchuuriki got to stick together." The skull masked Anbu told him as he sheathed his falchion and fireman picked up Garra who was drifting into unconsciousness

 _"I just hope the old man is alright._ " The skull masked Anbu thought to himself as he made a shadow clone to take Garra

* * *

 **(June 3rd 996 S.E, 1 week later, Konoha, 2:10 Pm)**

It was a week later with Hiruzen after his bout with Orochimaru among other things being that of Kushina and Minato's revival along with the village having to be rebuilt after the invasion, with the formerly dead couple having to be filled in on what's happened in their absence.

"So I take it the two of you have read what has happened in pertains to your son, concerning your deaths?" Hiruzen asked absentmindedly reading one of his books

"Yes we have we still can't believe that this happened to him." Minato said with shock at having to hear the abuse Naruto had to take

"Well what did you expect to have happen, him get treated as some great hero? As I maybe an old man and I feel my age catching up with me. But even I know that to do what you did was a mistake with him." Hiruzen spoke since he wasn't going to sugarcoat anything

"Because sure what you did saved the village and even though Naruto should be hailed as a hero. People don't just forget something like that since they still hold onto fear and hate of that day. As I've tried doing damage control, yet there's only so much I can do at a time because I can't simply keep track of him all the time since I also have to worry about the village and its people as well." Hiruzen replied somberly

Because Hiruzen did do everything he could to make sure Naruto didn't get hurt or shortchanged having Kakashi and Jiraiya to pitch in when they weren't out on missions, but even then it was still something that was quite daunting to consistently keep going for his safety. Since people always found ways around it to try and get back at Naruto for some misguided attempt to avenge their fallen loved ones; therefore Hiruzen over the years had become jaded in his views of the village for while a good portion didn't partake in openly trying to hurt him many still went out of there way to do with an open disregard.

"While I am so very enraged for what they did to my precious boy, what's become of Naruto as of late is he still ok?" Kushina questioned as while like any parent was enraged at the news of the abuse and dour life he led she still wanted to know what became of him

"Remember how I said that I did what I had to in order to make sure that Naruto could become as strong as possible given the circumstances?" Hiruzen asked in a voice that let you know it was a serious matter

"Yes why." Minato wondered

"Well in order to do so I put into the Leviathan Initiative." Hiruzen admitted gaining a floored look on both their faces

"You did what to our son?!" Kushina questioned killer intent and maternal anger surging forth in her

"I did not stutter Kushina, I put him into the Leviathan Initiative which I tried to talk him out of. However before you proceed to lose your temper he chose of his own free will to do so, because to him he had nothing left worth losing. For you should've seen him as he looked at me dead in the face an freshly turned 12 year old looking at me in the face stating that if the village wants him as a monster then he doesn't mind being one so long as he has the strength to match it." Hiruzen stated since he didn't want to put Naruto in that thrice damned program but considering he had a 12 year old look at him with defeat he's only seen on battlefields he caved in

"I still can't believe you let him into something that only 3 now 4 have made it out alive from it, as there was reason why in the short time I was Hokage that I had it shut down." Minato spoke his voice rising in anger that his own son had been put into that program

"Well tell Minato and this goes to you too Kushina in a village that for the most part ignored him or stood by while he got the daylights beaten out of him, that what else could I have done? Because I already did executions and sent them to Anko and Ibiki, but guess what none of it stuck because in the end as I've sadly come to realize. That at least in this village fear and hate will win out." Hiruzen questioned the blonde haired man in front of him

"But can we at least see him, as I'd like to at least see my son after 17 years of not having gotten to meet him?" Kushina questioned as she wanted to see her child after having been dead for nearly 20 years

"No I'm afraid you can not." Hiruzen replied back

"Why can't I? Hiruzen I've been dead for nearly 20 years I think that the both of us should be able to see our son again." Kushina wondered as to why she shouldn't be allowed to see her son again

"Because...while I did tell Naruto about you guys. When he found out that you guys died and left him with the 9 tails, he got extremely angry. So much so that he gave Jiraiya a scar from having went 4 tails out of sheer rage and while he's gotten better at managing his rage he still carries hatred for the two of you leaving him alone here. With him swearing that if he ever got the chance he would actually beat Minato hear to death." Hiruzen informed them of the fact that seeing Naruto would only result in him attempting to murder them in cold blood

As thankfully having Jiraiya mentor Naruto during his training had managed to work wonders for his mental and emotional health since if it weren't for him; then Naruto would be much more volatile than he was now considering that it was thanks to Jiraiya that while he had his moments he was able to mainly keep his composure under most situations.

"So what we're supposed to just stand by and do nothing, for we find out our son is alive and now we can't even see him. Just what kind of a farce is this where we can't even see our own child?" Minato questioned is voice struggling to hold his composure at being told this as well as Kushina who was struggling to not shed tears

"Yes because we all make decisions that come with the consequences and what was chosen for Naruto yields the ones you must now deal with. Because you made the decision to seal up the fox in Naruto, but in exchange he's going to hate you for what you did and justifiably so." Hiruzen told him as he soon took off his hat

"But one thing I do want to tell you is that the village still needs a leader and although I managed to hold my own against Orochimaru it was barely enough. Besides during our fight he told me that you 2 were just the trial run to what he had planned, for he spoke of now being able to work on something that will give him the body he's been looking for. And when that happens I will not be strong enough to oppose him when that happens, but you are Minato so if you want to do right by this village and moreover Naruto." Hiruzen spoke as he soon went to put the hat on Minato's head

"Then resume the role as 4th Hokage and lead this village like you should have. For dark times are ahead of us and their will be times in which Naruto will need direction from his leader, so since I will not be around for much more given my age. I leave you too take the helm." Hiruzen added as Minato looked back at him

"I will not fail, as I already did so with Naruto and I will not do so again." Minato swore his eyes hardening with resolve

"Good because there's a long road ahead of us and we've got a lot to deal with." Hiruzen replied knowing that the future was going to be a rough one

* * *

 **(The next day, June 4th 996 S.E, Naruto's home, 12:25 Pm)**

It was 5 minutes till half past noon as Naruto was at his home as over the past few days he had taken some time away from being Leviathan, as he was mainly within his thoughts after having to reawaken something he long since thought had been gone.

 **"So Naruto are you ready for when you'll be given the order to go after the warhawk?"** A familiar voice asked that he knew all too well

"Of course Kurama, after all I still need to pay him back for that seal he had on me for all this time. Not only did I have my own bloodline sent into remission because of him, but also time and information I was unknowingly leaking to him to further his plot to become Hokage. Well at least I'll have something for target practice, because until I can go after him and his puppets I have so many of my old techniques to practice with." Naruto replied since he was rightfully pissed at Danzo for having not only stolen away his full might from him, but also manipulated him to feed info and give him resources to weaken Hiruzen and become Hokage

 **"I am in full agreement for no one manipulates us and gets away with it, for soon we shall visit vengeance upon him with all of us our full fury at hand."** Kurama agreed since nobody manipulated he or his partner without blood being shed

"Great to see you share my sentiments Kurama, because I will not be played of made a full of. For mark my words, because before darkness falls that day Danzo will die and I will have retribution for having my power stolen from me." Naruto swore since he refused to let that go unavenged

 **"Well while I would love to talk it seems your woman is here to talk with you."** Kurama told him as he cut out the connection

"Are you alright Naruto?" A melodious and warm voice asked him

"Yes I'm fine I've just been in my own thoughts is all about some things." Naruto answered back as he looked at his lady with a rare smile on his face

"You do know you can talk with me about anything right?" The voice told him as he nodded

"I know that Haku I've just got some things on my mind is all." Naruto answered back

With Haku having seldom changed since Wave with her standing at 5 foot 1 making it a contrast to Naruto's 5 foot 10 with her thick black curtain of hair shrouding her and going down to the end of her ribcage her skin having gotten slightly darker due to the warmer climates of fire country. Her doe brown eyes still holding their warmth and kindness with her face still having an almost doll like quality as she had a slender yet athletic frame, with a C-cup bust, sizable but firm rear and a stunning and eye catching pair of legs she was very much a beauty.

In time she had decided to change the style of her kimono doing a deep rose pink colored kimono that was short sleeved with bright blue swirls throughout like those of an arctic wind with snow white edges while around her neck was a black choker with black sandals.

With Naruto looking to be a solid and sturdily built wall of a man that looked like a heavyweight boxer his body from his training that from how he was trained more so by Jiraiya favored strength and brute force that added to the idea of him looking like a titan among men at the fact that he was built to look like he could break your jaw in one punch. His goldenrod colored spiky hair going down to his upper jaw with his royal blue eyes having hardened from the years of his childhood and as Leviathan; with him adding to this a squared jawline, prominent brow ridge and face that made him look almost savage in a way.

As he wore a black sleeveless t-shirt with a carrot orange colored toad going across it as well as black jeans while he went barefoot.

"So you're sure that everything's ok then?" Haku questioned as he looked at her with a small smile still on his face

"Of course as I've got you, one of the few things in my life that actually gives me happiness." Naruto told her since she was apart of the small group of people that made him happy

"I feel as though there's a but coming along." Haku spoke as Naruto let out a chuckle at that

"Almost 4 months we've been dating and yet you catch onto so well. Well as you know the old man ain't doing so well considering that he's getting up their in age and well this fight with Orochimaru showed that he's starting to wear and tear." Naruto responded since he did worry for the elderly man's health

"I'm sure he'll be fine after all he's managed to persevere through 40 plus years of being a shinobi, so I've got no doubt he'll be fine. After all this is the man who earned the title of being the God of Shinobi so I have faith everything will turn out well." Haku replied having complete trust that Hiruzen would be just fine

"Thanks Haku I appreciate it; still I can't help but worry for him. Since the man is literally the closest thing to a grandpa I've ever had and the first person in this place to have treated me with the closest thing to kindness. And moreover one of the few things that keeps me going and staying here." Naruto told her since Hiruzen had from the start been one of the few people he could actually say he genuinely cared for and would truly be devastated if something happened to him

"Well that's a long time away from now before his health gets that bad, so why don't we take our minds off of that and go have some lunch. After all I made some of your favorite." Haku spoke as Naruto's smile widened

"Thanks Haku as after all of the mess the invasion has caused I needed that." Naruto thanked her as they headed inside to go eat

 _"Despite everything that's gone on in my life, I can at least say I'm thankful for what I do have."_ Naruto thought to himself as he headed in

* * *

 **(2 days later, June 6th 996 S.E, Hokage's Tower, 1:33 Pm)**

It was a bit after half past 1 in the afternoon as Naruto was called to discuss the mission personally given to him by Hiruzen to destroy Danzo, after all it would be one of the few missions he would give to Naruto after this.

"So old man you've finally tracked down that damned dirty hawk Danzo?" Naruto questioned in full gear with his skull mask held at his side

"Yes as we've tracked him down where he and a contingency of his ROOT forces are hiding out just a few miles past where Waterfall is." Hiruzen informed him as Naruto cracked a murderous smile

"Now I get to rip his wings off and pay him back 10 fold for him having taken my power away from me, as I've been practicing and oh boy do I have a good deal to show him." Naruto replied as he wouldn't be satisfied until he carved Danzo up like a wild boar

"Something that I'll celebrate with you too, as that man has caused more misery than what Hanzo ever did in my day, so seeing him dead will put to rest decades of regret I've had about not killing him." Hiruzen said as he took a drag out of his pipe since he too would like nothing more for Danzo to die

"Well like with what you did in having me become the 5th Leviathan it was for a time a necessary evil." Naruto brought up after all Danzo was for awhile a necessary evil that had to be allowed at times

"Fair point but then again there are somethings that should've came to an end quickly and the things Danzo did behind closed doors is one of them. As too many lives were ruined because I afforded him power and didn't keep a close enough watch on him, which is why I'm thankful you are putting him down." Hiruzen spoke knowing full well he should've ended it while he was still closer to his prime

"Like I said old man this is something I'm happy to do, because no crosses me and even gets away with it within so much of an inch. As he's a deadman the moment you tell me too ship out, as mark my words he will die before darkness falls that very day." Naruto swore as he would kill Danzo before darkness descends on the land at night

"Good to hear as you leave tomorrow and travel at top speed, since this takes top priority and spare no expense whatsoever in making sure that every trace of him and ROOT is obliterated from the face of this earth. For I want that base he's in too be scorched earth and ash and not a single living soul from there to escape am I understood?" Hiruzen told him since he wanted nothing else to be left of ROOT

"Don't worry I won't fail after all you just gave me permission to do my favorite thing when I go out on missions and that's leave no trace." Naruto replied as he cracked one of his fingers that echoed with a small crunching noise

"Good to hear and good luck Naruto and one other thing I want to tell you before you go." Hiruzen told him getting his attention

"Sure what is it old man?" Naruto questioned his leader and surrogate grandfather

"As you can tell and in light of recent events of the invasion. I've come to realize that for the most part my age is catching up with me and that the inferno I had in me as my heyday as the Professor is growing dimmer. For I was barely able to keep up with Orochimaru as even the physicians tell me that had I tried to use my Sage Mode that I could've gone into cardiac arrest and suffered a heart attack." Hiruzen informed Naruto of the sobering news

Despite his advanced age Hiruzen still remained one of the most formidable fighters within the Elemental Countries, yet despite this even old age soon caught up to him with the spring in his step getting more rigid, muscles aching more and more and his power beginning to decline as his body soon started to level out in realizing that he was getting too old to be a shinobi.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that old man, as I always thought you'd be this invincible badass. Since even though I've fought and killed some heavy hitters out there, you always will be in my mind the strongest there is." Naruto responded with admiration and immense respect for the elder Hokage in front of him who smiled at that

"Thank you Naruto for saying that. After all it still warms my old heart to hear you say that since I can't get down like I used to." Hiruzen responded feeling happiness at the fact that despite Naruto having become very powerful and having fully earned his title as Leviathan in thinking he was strong

"Which is why by the end of summer I will have retired from the Hokage's position after all I've held onto this hate for long enough." Hiruzen added knowing he full deserved his 2nd retirement

"So does that mean I'm finally gonna get that hat from you?" Naruto questioned as he still never gave up on being a Kage

"I maybe old Naruto but I haven't lost my marbles for you still aren't ready to take up the hat and become the 5th Hokage, since grown powerful that much you've gotten nailed down. However, you still need to learn a few things beyond having just a vast amount of power at your disposal, as take it from the man that's been one for over 30 years." Hiruzen lectured him, as though Naruto had the power to be Hokage he didn't quite have the temperment

"And hear I thought I was gonna be getting that sweet hat and kickass Hokage outfit. Oh well I can wait a couple years since I'm really in no rush." Naruto replied with a shrug of his shoulders since in his eyes he could wait just a little longer to get that had from him

"Well when the time comes for you to take the hat I've no doubt that you'll do a splendid job when you become the 5th Hokage." Hiruzen told Naruto in full confidence

"Thanks it means a lot to me and I'll tell you what that, when and if I do take it from you I'll make you proud of me. I guarantee it." Naruto responded as no matter what he would do his best by Hiruzen and make him proud of him

"After all I made it this far as Leviathan, so I gotta pretty good feeling that I'll do just fine when I get that hat from you and the new guy that takes your place." Naruto added after all he's done well so far in being Leviathan and had a good feeling that he'd do the same if and when he got that hat

"I have no doubt you will and one other thing before you go." Hiruzen spoke to him tossing him a book

"This is one of the new books that you've helped Jiraiya with and I have to say it turned out pretty well and who would've thought that together the both of you would create something a pretty good Icha-Icha." Hiruzen told him as he pocketed the book as Naruto tucked it away to put up

"Sweet as it took us awhile to get this done, so I'm glad you liked it. The question is that if we do another one together what is it we'll be doing it about?" Naruto asked himself as he started walking out the door

"I'm sure you'll figure out something and since there's really nothing else to talk about good luck with ridding the world of Danzo." Hiruzen told him as he nodded before walking out the door and putting on his helmet

"...I'll be so glad to retire, since I am quite literally getting too old for this shit. Still if there's one thing I will pay money to see is when Minato and Kushina have to make their reveal to Naruto, as that will be a mess all on its own." Hiruzen spoke before he took out his extra copy of the Icha Icha; that Jiraiya and Naruto made together

 _"But thank you Kami for having both my surrogate grandson and one of my greatest students be able to much such wonderful things. For you prove that there is truly a god out there."_ Hiruzen thought as he let out a few perverse chuckles as he started reading

 **Jutsu List**

 **Wind Release: Grand Wind Devastation (A-Ranked, Long Ranged, Offensive) This powerful wind jutsu releases out strong gale force winds that can topple of trees and even small buildings and is usually made for either crowd control for large groups or for disabling larger targets and can be used as follow ups for other wind jutsu**

 **So then with Minato and Kushina having been revived they find themselves back in their village, but after the invasion they find their son having signed onto becoming a super soldier of sorts and with a potent hate for them. Find out how the story shall unfold in the new chapters of Naruto: The Leviathan Chronicles.**

* * *

 _ **And cut things off there as I hope you guys like this story as it has been a planned rewrite to one of my earlier stories called Naruto the Sepultura Chronicles with this one being better planned out and not having plot holes within it so with that being said let's get to it.**_

 _ **First off we've got the bit with Kushina and Minato revived to get things set up for the story and Naruto fighting against Garra which I thought would be a pretty badass scene to show some of what he's capable of.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the whole bit with Hiruzen informing Kushina and Minato about some of what's happened with Naruto and unlike last time where I just had him be an Anbu; this time I'm going to give some actual relevance behind why he is one via something I've been working on called the Leviathan Initiative.**_

 _ **After that we've got the small fluff scene between Naruto and Haku who I'm having as the pairing for this story that I thought would be nice and yes Haku is a girl in this because let's be real we were all thinking that and I'd rather not have to write about him being with the world's most convincing trap.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Naruto being assigned on his mission to kill Danzo something I thought would be cool to do since it also gets me to show a bit more of the relationship between the both of them, something I never got to do in the original and plan to do now.**_

 _ **With all that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can supersede the original and become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **Now with all that being said this is Pravus666 signing out till next time, for next chapter is Naruto going out to decimate ROOT and try and destroy Danzo so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Mercury Shadow by Soilwork**_

 _ **Random End Song: Black by Trivium**_


	2. Chapter 2: Uprooted

( **Chapter 2: Uprooted)**

It would soon be the day Naruto had been looking forwards to as he traveled towards the ROOT base where Danzo was stationed at with Hiruzen having informed him that Kakashi would be taking out another one helmed by his ROOT members. With his orders given Naruto make as quick haste as possible in finding said base and doing what he did best on missions; that being making sure every place he went towards was nothing but scorched earth and corpses.

With his newly reawakened Swift Release back in hand he simply was for the most part ecstatic to let it out upon everyone in that base for in his mind he would use it along with all he could to leave no survivors there, for he refused to let a solid single trace of what Danzo had created to remain and even stay alive. Something he'd personally make sure would happen before he reached Danzo and then carved him up like a wild animal, because nobody took any of his power from him and got away with it since to him he would make sure to finish what the old man didn't and kill the blight that Danzo was on the world.

* * *

 **(June 7th 996 S.E, 3:45 Pm, ROOT Hideout)**

It was soon a quarter till 4 in the afternoon before Naruto arrived at the base that would soon be nothing but a graveyard of nameless ROOT puppets and Danzo's own, suffice to say at the moment Naruto was feeling pretty good about life at the given moment considering the destruction he was about to unleash.

"Before darkness falls this place is gonna be nothing short of a complete graveyard once I'm through here." Naruto spoke as the anticipation of obliterating every single shred of ROOT personnel excited him greatly

 **"Go nuts Naruto, as show them what happens when you cross us."** Kurama said to Naruto who soon put his helmet on

"Oh trust me Kurama, after tonight there won't be a soul left to tell of what I did today. Now then time to deliver on my personal promise to destroy everything before night falls." Naruto responded with his helmet on

With that in mind Naruto had soon made off with a running start and proceeded to charge towards the base as he broke into full blown sprint with him further speeding up by using swift release chakra to make a small mach cone form around him; with the quintet that saw the black and orange armored blur approach them. By the time they went to draw their weapons or go through hand signs there were deep gashes going across their necks and faces were Naruto had slashed them falling dead to the ground as Naruto killed the other 4, with him soon making his presence known when he not only kicked the door down but followed it up with a Wind Release: Pressure Damage.

The result was everyone within being thrown into chaos and disarray as the tornado like mass began to shred those unlucky to get caught in the radius, with it flinging them all over the place as they were disoriented from the attack as they got back up. Only for Naruto to rush around the area and slash at as many of them with his 2 handed falchion as he managed to attack a 15 of the downed Root, before they managed to get back up as they all turned their attention towards Naruto who looked at them as he quickly went through a number of hand signs.

Before soon enough doing multiple water dragon jutsus that were met with resistance from multiple fire jutsus that caused a smokescreen made of steam to follow in suit yet this to his advantage to make a Lightning Release: Thunderbolt that he powered up so that when it used the steam as a conductor those who got wet from the amount of water vapor caused from the steam and heat were promptly electrocuted. For they didn't have time to put up a defense or evade as he let each and every single one within the room have it, as it was too the point that their skeletons became visible for one by one they soon fell over dead as smoking corpses on the ground for it was only when the last electrocuted corpse fell to the ground that he ceased.

"Hey Kurama is it me or was did this see too easy, for I know that I'm pretty strong. But this on the other hand just seems too weird." Naruto wondered expecting more of a challenge

 **"Yes although I bet the old bastard, was planning this so I'd be on guard for anything he could pull."** Kurama agreed warning Naruto of anything the warhawk would pull upon him as he nodded

"Way ahead of you Kurama." Naruto answered back as he was on high alert with his falchion at the ready as minutes ticked by until soon enough a chakra surge was detected

 **"Naruto at 10, 4 and 2 o'clock!"** Kurama alerted him as soon enough from those positions wooden roots that acted as tendrils erupted to try and bludgeon him

"Ok Wood Release, that's a new one which means that your here you one eyed bastard." Naruto noted as he stood on one of the roots that made a hole through the wall

"So mind explaining how you have the power of the 1st Hokage?" Naruto questioned holding his falchion as Danzo made himself known from his place on high

"It doesn't matter how I attained it, what does matter is that I'm going to do what I should've done and beat you into submission and properly weaponize you." Danzo replied as the two locked onto each other

"You say that however, I've gotten my old bag of tricks back and I will say that its gonna feel great to see if I still got it." Naruto said back as he pulsed with Swift Release chakra

"Fool you only delay the inevitable." Danzo told him as he seent more root like tendrils to impale him with

"Swift Release: Shatter." Naruto called out as discharges of orange-red energy pulsed out of him

With that within a 10 foot radius of him the roots much like the name of the technique shattered and violently as well sending large shards of wood everywhere as Naruto soon went out of the building preferring a more open area, so that he could use more of his destructive attacks as Danzo gave chase to him. The warhawk losing Naruto due to him having empowered himself through his Swift Release to allow for superior speed to gain a headstart on him, until Naruto came barreling down on him with a swing from his falchion while Danzo brought out his nodachi to block as he was pushed back 3 meters from the collison.

For the two were set in a bladelock as Danzo was struggling against Naruto's strength as it was thanks to his more mutated arm that he was able to hold his ground within it, as Naruto soon broke off the bladelock and swung the blade of his falchion at Danzo who refused to make a sound of pain as it went into his side going through muscle and flesh. With him going into another strike to behead him that was blocked thanks to Danzo's decades of experience that he was able to see it coming and maneuver his blade to parry it, as the clash of blades was re-engaged with Naruto's greater strength and empowered speed vs Danzo's greater experience.

With their blades clanging and clashing as they went after each other as Naruto hammered into him with a series of overhand cleaves as Danzo had to continuously parry to avoid getting torn asunder until in a moment of reprieve launched out a series of roots to try and impale him. As Naruto used a burst of Swift Release to quickly get out of dodge before they could ensnare or impale him until soon enough he began running and charging up potent amounts of chakra before getting behind him.

"Swift Release: Six King Gun." Naruto spoke as he pressed his hands into Danzo's back and a massive explosive discharge of orange and red energy erupted forth sending Danzo spiraling forth

 _"I'm pretty sure that killed him, since that should've probably crushed him outright."_ Naruto thought as when he went to see the body only for it to disappear like a mirage

"Hey Kurama I know that I hit the bastard point blank, so how in the hell did he pull this off?" Naruto questioned the tailed beast within

 **"He did that thanks to a genjutsu used by those blasted Uchiha I know all too well called the Izanagi, which allows them to warp reality around them in the ultimate genjutsu so real that it can defy death itself."** Kurama answered back with Naruto uttering out a silent curse at that fact

"Well this complicates things much more." Naruto responded as he kept on guard

 **"Luckily for you it can only be used once since after that use they go blind afterwards."** Kurama told him as the upside to this

"Well at least that's a sign of relief." Naruto responded before he felt the ground crack and crumble under him until he had to jump as 6 foot tall wooden spikes erupted outwards

"It looks as though I won't be able to get you down and out in one go." Naruto said looking at Danzo who stared back at him

"Yes as it seems as though I was forced to use my trump card to become the weapon you were meant to be, but no matter I can get by just fine." Danzo responded as 1 of the 10 Sharingan on his arm closed

"We'll see about that, Lightning Release: Depth Charge!" Naruto called out as a blast of lightning erupted outwards towards Danzo

"Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere." Danzo spoke as he sent out a large softball sized sphere of winds that collided and exploded against the blast of lightning

However, out of the smoke a trio of wooden spears came flying towards Naruto and soon cut them in half and saw that had he one of them hit him they jagged looking branches would've erupted forth from the epicenter, something he would keep on guard for as well as the fact that he was aiming to take Danzo's arm so that he couldn't use Izanagi anymore. As he went charging into stab at and then literally disarm Danzo of said arm; only for the warhawk to use a buckshot version of the Vacuum Sphere to deter Naruto who had to drop to a crouch to avoid getting hit by the 10 bullets made of wind that blasted through the trunk of a tree like it wasn't there.

As he proceeded to continue onwards having to counter a Fire Breath jutsu with a Water Dragon causing a cloud of steam to form between them, for Naruto soon made a reinforced shadow clone and told him to wait for his signal since the clone would play an integral part in taking out that arm. The shadow clone soon went off elsewhere until he gave him the signal, as he ventured into the steam cloud with his falchion at the ready in case anything popped off with him surveying things as best his vision within this would allow.

With him walking through it ready to strike as soon enough he deflected shurikens hidden within a Phoenix Flower jutsu, yet this was merely a distraction as tree roots surged out of the earth to try and ensnare him only for Naruto to whirl around and like a buzzsaw slice through them like they were nothing. For Danzo soon came rushing forth with a thrust meant to hit him in the kidneys with wind chakra covering the blade to further enhance its piercing power, while Naruto blocked with the flat side of his falchion as he began sending a bit of chakra into the blade that caused seal like markings to appear on it in deep emerald

"I'm just wondering what do you even hope to accomplish by trying to enslave me? For you may have been able to bind my power, but you could never break my will as the Leviathan." Naruto questioned as he continued to power up his falchion

"You think that matters to me? As while that shall make your retooling much more easy to do, you will become the weapon you were meant to be." Danzo responded as the emerald glow brightened on his falchion

"Apparently you forget that my allegiance is to the old man, allow me to remind you who I stand with." Naruto told him as the glow soon turned into pulse of energy as Naruto slashed into Danzo 4 separate with one being aimed at his shoulder and the rest at his liver and lungs that made deep gashes in him

"Lightning Release: Thunderbolt!" Naruto called out as he finished it off with a point blank bolt of lightning

 **"Well at least you managed to get him to waste another Izanagi."** Kurama noted as Danzo dissipated as he ended the jutsu

"Yet I still haven't killed him." Naruto responded as the steam cloud soon dissipated

With Naruto soon having to track down where Danzo went to with him chasing him down in hot pursuit of him for he would not let him escape, as he simply refused to let Danzo get out of his crosshairs so the moment he found him he used a burst of Swift Release chakra and plummeted down on him stabbing the man in the middle of the spine. Yet Danzo seeing this from his peripheral vision used another Izanagi to avoid the blow, before Naruto getting irritated by this took a deep inhale and released a Grand Wind Devastation that decimated the treeline before him and kept this going until for nearly a quarter mile the area looked like it had been flattened by a tenderizer.

With Danzo having to waste another Izanagi and nearly half of another one to survive the sheer power of the attack unleashed upon him and with nowhere to hide he was an easy target for Naruto to go for as he went in with a Swift Release fueled haymaker, the result was Danzo's face getting caved in as he went in. As Naruto went in for another punch against him that knocked out some of his teeth in the process and repeated this twice over before he had to leap into the ar as tree roots burst forth to try and ensnare and constrict him, with Danzo getting winded from that due to the fact that using the crude and rudimentary Wood Release was proving quite draining.

Evident by the sweat that made a sheen across his face present as he felt his reserves paying for it, yet he refused to yield in all of this as he met the oncoming lightning jutsu from Naruto with a Fire Breath jutsu causing a small explosion that Naruto crashed through in his attempt to behead him only for him to dodge out of the way. With him charging in for an overhand cleave that Danzo dodged out of the way from seeing an opportunity; he quickly sent a pulse of chakra and had tree roots wrap around Naruto's chest, arms and legs to immobilize him.

"Now then I finally have you right where I want you." Danzo spoke as he approached Naruto

"That's what you think, as I've told you before that I'd never go against the old man and become your puppet." Naruto retorted as he gave the middle finger to Danzo

"Do you really think that flipping me off will solve anything, I guess that's just another bit of insubordination I will have to get rid of." Danzo said as he opened one of his Sharingan

"Well I wouldn't get too comfortable with the idea since you won't be around for any longer, so I will do what the old man should've done and killed you off." Naruto responded as unknown to Danzo his giving him the middle finger was the signal

"Enough talk its time to start your reprogram…." Danzo tried to say before soon enough a rush of wind and a spray of blood burst to life

"Like I always say, I will always finish what I start. Because like you Danzo I always come with a plan to get I want, since if you really think I'd let myself get captured like this; then you are sorely mistaken." Naruto spoke as the clone had severed the mutated arm at the bicep and slashed his spinal cord to render him immobile and using a good deal of Swift Release to move fast enough that the Sharingan couldn't perceive him

"You only delay the inevitable in killing me, as I will be back." Danzo swore as Naruto burst free from his restraints

"It's time I do the world a favor and shut you up for good." Naruto spoke as with that he powered up his falchion and slashed at his heart and lungs as well as his throat as the result was them being forcibly and jaggedly ripped open

 _"Now then looks I'll be taking this for safe keeping as well, because allowing anyone to have this from your corpse is bad news in and of itself."_ Naruto thought as he began to take out Shisui's Sharingan that he soon sealed up

 **"Well Naruto you've successfully eliminated Danzo."** Kurama spoke as Naruto to make sure that Danzo wasn't pulling anything repeatedly stomped on his head till it was caved in and through and explosive note on the mutant arm

"Agreed as now that's one less blight upon the world that I've got to deal with." Naruto replied before dashing away

However, as he did so a ROOT Anbu by the name of Torune who had hidden underground in case the worse should happen and seeing as it did he soon unraveled out a stasis scroll for his master's corpse and once he'd done so; quickly sped off towards Orochimaru in hopes that he could rebuild his master to be better and stronger than before. For no matter what the Aburame ROOT agent wouldn't let his master perish, as he would make sure that the Snake Sannin would have him live on, so that his plans for the future to make the world ruled by his image would come to fruition and would do so as his faithful servant.

* * *

 **(4 days later, June 11th 996 S.E, 4:15 Pm, Konoha)**

It was soon enough a few days later after Naruto's slaying of Danzo which he was met by with cheers from his peers both within Jonin and Anbu as well as from that of Kakashi and Jiraiya and moreover Hiruzen who congratulated him for ending the threat that was Danzo Shimura. So for now Naruto was just relaxing at the given moment on top of the Hokage Monument watching the clear blue sky, with great satisfaction at having completed his mission and that as a bonus had made Hiruzen proud of him once again.

"You know you can come out now Jiraiya, since even with that invisibility thing you do. You can't really hide or surprise me." Naruto spoke as the area shimmered for a bit before out in all his glory came the gallant Jiraiya

"You'd think that after all this time I could surprise you just once." Jiraiya said as he went to go sit down by his student

"Remember that I'm a sensor, so you'll have to try harder than that." Naruto reminded him since his abilities as a sensor allowed him to detect anyone within his radius

"Something that comes in handy when I'm doing my research, which by the way has been turning out pretty well." Jiraiya told him because ever since he had Naruto as his wingman during his research it went much better

"Hey its no problem besides I don't mind helping you out, since your a pretty awesome guy." Naruto replied with a smile cracking itself across his face

"Thanks I appreciate it." Jiraiya thanked with a smile on his face

"No problem since you've pretty much been like my dad for all my life even before I became Leviathan, so its no big deal." Naruto spoke as he did think highly of Jiraiya in his mind

As next to the old man Jiraiya was up there in the people he looked up too and wanted to make proud of him, since the toad sage was the closest thing to a father that Naruto ever had growing up with him not only assisting in his training. But also doing what he could to teach Naruto on how to be a man something that wasn't easy all things considered with his immense amount of rage that he had inside himself, that combined with being a Jinchuuriki made it difficult to do but overall worked with him managing to give him a moral code that he could faithfully follow.

"Because without you I'm pretty sure that I'd be something that I wouldn't even recognize, so for that I just wanna say what with all the missions I've gone on that I never really have had the chance to say. And that's thank you for helping me be the man I am today." Naruto thanked him since without Jiraiya he wouldn't have made it this far

"Its no problem Naruto as we all deserve the chance to grow up and become something greater, with what the villagers in their trying to suppress that from you is something abhorrent in my eyes. Which is why I'm happy to have helped you out all this time, besides you're still a pretty good kid..even if you get carried away with the want for destruction when you're out on missions." Jiraiya said back since in his view he was proud to have helped in having a hand in raising Naruto to become as decent a person as possible even if he did crave destruction and murder to an extent

"That's something I can't help after all that comes with the territory of being who and what I am." Naruto replied since he knew his faults in his craving for destruction but he lived with it since he had a grasp on it

"Still it is nice to see that you've gotten handle upon it, since with all of what you've got to look forward to concerning the Akatsuki. It would be a real shame if you lost it all because you got trigger happy." Jiraiya spoke thankful in that regard that Naruto had control of his craving for destruction

"Yeah I agree especially for the times when I go out on missions with either Haku or Kakashi then I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did something so foolish; just because I got out of hand." Naruto spoke considering that he was thankful that he had some self control to not get out of hand

"So then there's one thing that I also wanted to ask you about if you were up to it?" Jiraiya questioned Naruto

"Sure what is it." Naruto replied

"Since the threat of the Akatsuki is getting nearer and nearer; I think its time that we started getting to work on Sage Mode." Jiraiya told him as Naruto beamed at him on the subject

"Are you sure I'm ready for it, since even you have only gotten the perfect version of it about 2 years ago." Naruto wondered since it was still in the great scheme of things fairly recent since Jiraiya had completed the Sage Mode

"I'm positive of it since don't get me wrong you're incredibly strong, in fact stronger than me when I was at your age. But considering that you're going up against people that are trying to take the tailed beasts from their hosts, then its time that we get you more firepower under your belt if you want to stay in one piece." Jiraiya answered back knowing that while Naruto had a great deal of power under his belt it would be best if he learned Sage Mode as insurance

"Oh man I can't wait to get ahold of that, as when are we gonna start because this is gonna be so good?!" Naruto questioned excitedly since when it came to adding more to his destructive power he tended to get a bit hyper

"Cool it Naruto as don't get too ahead of yourself since learning Sage Mode is no easy thing to pull off, as even though I managed to complete it almost 3 years ago come November. It's still something that requires your full focus to learn, because one mistake in concentration when your learning this and there will be dire consequences." Jiraiya warned him since learning Sage Mode from experience was something not to even consider taken lightly

"Don't worry I've got it all under control, besides you know me when it comes to high risks and rewards. I always come out on top so we've got nothing to worry about when I start, which is why I want to ask when are we gonna get started?" Naruto assured him of the fact that he had nothing to worry about as Jiraiya let out a hearty chuckle

"Good to see that even with you being a Leviathan that you still haven't lost your spirit. But as for when we'll start doing Sage Mode training it'll be sometime in October, as there are still some things that have to be taken care of before I can get to doing so with you." Jiraiya told him as that would be around the timeframe that he could start training him in Sage Arts

"Great to hear Jiraiya as I can't wait to get started!" Naruto cheered feeling in generally good spirits

"Good to hear as if you don't mind I have some research to do." Jiraiya told him as Naruto got up

"Mind if I come along since I got nothing else to do?" Naruto asked since he wouldn't mind helping out

"Sure why not as this does mean I can use that Sexy Jutsu you taught me, since man does that come in handy." Jiraiya said while Naruto got up

"I told you it would, as let's go since we've got a new edition of Icha Icha to get started on." Naruto spoke as he shunshined elsewhere

"Man Naruto is a chip off my old my block...good thing Kushina isn't around or knows this or she'd have my head." Jiraiya spoke unaware of the fact that a certain Uzumaki had been brought back to life

* * *

 **(The next morning, June 12th 996 S.E, 10:50 Am, Hokage Tower)**

It was soon enough the next morning as Naruto was too meet with Hiruzen about the candidates to be promoted to Chunin; which would've been done sooner hadn't it been for the invasion, yet there was no time like the present.

"Well Naruto have you made the decisions on who should and shouldn't be promoted to Chunin?" Hiruzen questioned Naruto who sat before him

"Yes I have actually and I'm actually happy with the results of who I've chosen." Naruto answered back having looked it over and made his choice on who it should be

"Alright well who do you think should be up first, for their promotion?" Hiruzen asked as to whom should be promoted

"First should be Neji as after I've beaten him and after I talked to him has been leveling out, since the problem was the trademarked Hyuga douchiness of thinking that their superior to everyone with their Gentle Fist. So with him already being a prodigal workhorse he's begun venturing out and learning other martial arts." Naruto told him as after his defeat and talking with him for a bit has lost his whole schtick about Fate and actually started bettering himself

"Never thought I'd see a Hyuga venture out from the Gentle Fist." Hiruzen said with surprise in his voice

"Neither would I since all of them are too rigid and stuck in their ways to change and adapt with the times, since they still don't get that everyone and their mother knows of what they can do." Naruto responded since it wasn't really a trade secret on how to counter a Hyuga if you were equipped for it

"Agreed as they consistently fail to change up anything, which is why I'll be glad when I retire so that way I don't have to put up with their nonsense about how the Gentle Fist is superior to all." Hiruzen spoke since he was glad he could retire now since this meant no more having to put up with people's nonsense

"As good luck towards your retirement since you've well deserved it." Naruto told him as he knew the 3rd Hokage full well earned it

"Thank you as its nice to be able to retire and this time stay retired." Hiruzen replied as he long was looking forward to his retirement

"Still I will say this in that Neji does have what it takes to be a great martial artist; considering that he's already taking strides to improve himself." Naruto spoke as he had already seen Neji taking steps to become a master martial artist

"Good to know of as if we had more like him that took initiative in their training to become better in close quarters then they would have a reason to keep their bragging rights." Hiruzen stated since if they chose to further improve then they'd actually have a reason to say they were the best

"So who's the next of those who made it to the finals that would be up for promotion?" Hiruzen questioned

"That would be Shino as despite the fact that he wasn't able to show what he was capable of during the finals like he would've been during the invasion he showed leadership skills. With him having not only defended and been able to get civilians to safety, but also help in leading some of the other genin and lesser Chunin as well as his clansmen to better defend the village. Which in turn minimized casualties within, to which is why I think that he's deserving of the promotion." Naruto spoke considering that out of all of them that made it to the Shino was one of the more capable

"Well that is to be expected after all besides the Naras they are known as being some of our most competent within the shinobi families." Hiruzen remarked positively

"Yeah as if there is anyone who I'd think would be ready to become Chunin besides Neji it would be Shino since those 2 deserve to be in a role of leadership." Naruto said with full confidence in their leadership abilities

"That just leaves Sasuke and Shikamaru then." Hiruzen brought up

"Oh no those two are not ready to be promoted to Chunin not at all whatsoever at the moment." Naruto said vehemently against the two being promoted

"Really and why's that?" Hiruzen questioned

"Let's see despite the fact that Shikamaru shows the trademark Nara intelligence and tactical ability that was displayed within the Chunin Exams both in the preliminaries and the finals. That's just it he's just another Nara that has nothing special or any outlier to make him worth promoting since he has nothing else special going with him." Naruto stated Shikamaru was really bringing nothing special to the table

"Add to the fact that he's got the Nara laziness in him and despite his genius he's a smart yet walking liability waiting to happen on the field. Because you and I as well as Jiraiya and Kakashi know that no amount of laziness can be tolerated out in the field, unless you have a death wish of course. So until Shikamaru shows that he is more than just another Nara he stays genin." Naruto added since added with the fact that he also had the clan's laziness as well made him too much a liability to have in a leadership role

"As much as I would want to refute that and try and defend him. The case you present is one that is infallible, because since as you said he brings nothing truly special to the table in any given terms and the fact that some of the casualties we've had were of Nara's being slothful and not taking that extra bit of time to make sure all bases were covered. Then I agree until he can break that lazy streak of his clan and have some extra skills on his belt he shall not be promoted." Hiruzen agreed that Shikamaru as it stands due to being a Nara was currently not Chunin material

"Because as much as I didn't want to have to go and do this I can't simply pass him along because while his traits in being a Nara clansmen helped him get that far. It's also the double edged sword because of the fact that he's one that really doesn't define him enough to make me want to say he's good enough for a promotion." Naruto stated as while he wanted to promote Shikamaru it was just that he didn't have anything going for him to make him want to do so

"Well it looks like I'll be hearing about this from Yoshino about why her son wasn't promoted so he can have more responsibilities to make him stop being so lazy." Hiruzen sighed knowing he'd hear from Shikaku's wife about it

"If she's got anything to say about it then you can direct her to me and I'll set her straight." Naruto told him since he wouldn't have his opinions swayed by her at all

"And as for Sasuke it should be obvious enough that he isn't ready considering how he tried to single handedly take on Garra who was berserk and had given into Shukaku. Because let's be real if I hadn't stepped in their he would've dead leaving Itachi to be the only one remaining as a Uchiha." Naruto remarked at Sasuke's foolishness in trying to go after Garra by himself

"Yes as his arrogance and pride as of late has been noted by Kakashi to be a detriment to the training for he thinks because of his recent unlocking of the Sharingan and before then that he could take on anyone. Which shows in his trying to attack a homicidal jinchuuriki among other things." Hiruzen remarked at the fact that Sasuke's pride and arrogance were both something that made him nowhere ready to be Chunin

"On top of that thanks to the stupid civilian council which great on you for getting out of there, pretty much cockblocked him from getting any sort of therapy after the massacre. Which makes the guy should anything further mentally destroy him he's gonna go full blown psychopath. As by the way I just want to say that Itachi was a real asshole for doing a Tsukuyomi on his little brother, for I've seen dick moves but that takes the cake." Naruto remarked since if there was one thing that pissed him off was what Itachi did to Sasuke

Because here's the thing if the man does still claim to care for his little brother after slaughtering his clan then the fact that he mentally scarred him for life doesn't help his case and in Naruto's eyes puts him at the top for assholes.

"Yes as Itachi's doing that to him were over the top to say the least, for the man could've just sufficed for knocking him out. So as to why he decided to traumatize him is beyond either of us." Hiruzen agreed since Itachi could've spared his brother the mental and emotional trauma

"So I think we can both agree that due to Sasuke's own immense pride and the fact that he's a mental and emotional flight risk that he shouldn't be promoted to Chunin. Because let's be real the probability of him turning into such a thing are 320 to 1 which is why I'd also recommend he'd be sent to therapy soon after." Naruto spoke and suggested since to be honest Sasuke could use some help in order to make sure he doesn't wind up snapping and a Madara Jr. doesn't take shape

"I will make note of that to happen and pass that on to my successor." Hiruzen noted to since now that he's manage to get the majority of the power the civilian council leached from the Hokage he could take further steps to getting things in order before Minato retook things

"By the way when are you ever gonna tell me who's taking the hat from you, because I'd at least like to know who the new guy is?" Naruto questioned as Hiruzen's face briefly took on a somber look before going back to normal

"That I'm afraid is something you'll have to wait on until further notice, since this is something that I'd rather keep tight lipped on for obvious reasons." Hiruzen told him as he'd rather not tell Naruto the truth and have him go on a rampage to try and re kill Minato and Kushina

"Fair enough I suppose anyways those are who should be promoted and whom shouldn't so all that being really said that if there isn't anything else I'll take my leave then." Naruto stated as Hiruzen nodded and with that he soon left

 _"...Honestly I can't wait for this retirement to get here as at least things will be more bearable than now."_ Hiruzen thought to himself as he lit his pipe

* * *

 **(1 week and a half later, June 24th 996 S.E, Orochimaru's Main Hideout, 4:20 Pm)**

It was soon enough nearly 2 weeks later as Orochimaru thanks to the Ultimate Rebirth was able to gather more bio material to create Project Unity which would allow for him to create the perfect body for himself and be freed from his having to constantly switch bodies.

"So Lord Orochimaru how is Project Unity going?" Kabuto questioned as the Snake Sannin sighed

"While progress is going well enough it would be going faster; hadn't my sensei taken my ability to cast jutsu away from me. So for now the progress for it is going quite slow and sluggish at that." Orochimaru lamented as he looked down at his hands which were a greyish black and so skeletal it looked like skin over bones

"And I apologize that I haven't been able to find anything to counteract this, for what has happened to you goes beyond my medical abilities." Kabuto apologized at the fact that it was going on nearly a month straight and still nothing

"Do not apologize Kabuto as I have greatly appreciated your help as I hate to admit but I have to reluctantly agree with you that this is beyond your capabilities. As something such as this done by the Reaper Death Seal causes massive necrotic damage to oneself, so suffice to say it seems as though we're at an impasse." Orochimaru replied in frustration at the fact that the damage caused by his Sensei had impaired him this far

"So what do we do now?" Kabuto asked

"I want you to with our men to go and track down my old teammate Tsunade, since she is the only person who I can think of that can remedy the situation at hand." Orochimaru responded knowing she was the only person in mind who could help him

"My lord the woman never stays in any place for too long, as by the time we find her she could already be somewhere else." Kabuto brought up

"Don't worry Kabuto as she'll be found out soon enough as wherever there's a place to gamble and for her to get completely drunk until she's blacked out on the ground. That's where she'll be, so it'll only be a matter of time before she touches down somewhere." Orochimaru stated knowing his ex teammates habits to well

"I will make haste immediately in doing so and if I may ask; are you sure that Project Unity will grant you the chance to be your final body? Because with all of the D.N.A you've inputted into it; are you sure that it'll be able to cohesively remain stable." Kabuto wondered as to if the combined D.N.A used for Project Unity would hold

Because with all the separate D.N.A types he was using to make his perfected body did come with the risk of going unstable, something that none of them could risk on the fact that if something went wrong with the sequencing that made them not fuse together right for his body then Project Unity would wind up an abject failure.

"Do not worry Kabuto as I've been painstakingly and meticulously making sure that every finite detail of Project Unity is to absolute perfection. For I want this body of mine to have no chance of failing or destabilizing on me, as this is something I've been trying to make possible for over 5 years now and I will not have it end in complete failure because I simply miscalculated. Because I've planned this for a long time so trust me when I say I won't fail." Orochimaru told Kabuto resolutely in the fact that he's been making every single step would be to perfection

"Sorry that I failed to see the importance of this, but if that is the case then why have Sasuke come to us then? For if Project Unity is the final body for you to have then why go through all the trouble with Sasuke." Kabuto wondered

"Simple really because it never does hurt to have insurance, besides all I need is to get one final bit of D.N.A from young Sasuke and the last weakness too Project Unity will be eliminated." Orochimaru told him as Sasuke was the last thing he needed to help him complete Project Unity and attain his perfect body

"I could see why he would be needed and I do wonder what will be the first thing you do when it is a success?" Kabuto wondered as to what would be the first thing

"That's a surprise dear Kabuto as there are so many things I want to do once Project Unity is completed, that I can't simply decide on one thing to do. Although I will say one thing in that there are some people who I will be paying a visit to debut the power of my new body." Orochimaru spoke with an insidious edge to his voice

"Excellent to hear although will we have to worry about Danzo after he's being rebuilt?" Kabuto wondered if the leader of ROOT would be a threat to him

"Oh no not to worry about that at all, because the fun thing about that is while Danzo is being rebuilt as my own creation it allows me to make sure of the fact that he will never be able to double cross me." Orochimaru answered back with a serpentine smile across his face

Because granted the damage to Danzo's corpse was extensive however, thanks to some trips he made to Uzushio in acquiring the D.N.A of some Uzumaki, that with Ultimate Rebirth he put on stasis and harvested for their D.N.A was able to regenerate enough of his brain and internal organs to keep him functioning. So that way when he was finishing putting all of the modifications into Danzo's body that when he awoke and should try anything against him that he would be ready, for if there was one thing that he came prepared for was the eventuality that Danzo would betray him and he made sure to install some failsafes should that happen.

"Good to know for I was worried about him, as he can't be trusted whatsoever." Kabuto said breathing out a sigh of relief

"I know that much however, he still has his uses to serve to me. And now I've made sure that without a doubt if he does go against me, that I can clip his crooked wings." Orochimaru spoke as he was making sure that in the event that Danzo betrayed him that karma would visit upon him like a 10 ton hammer

"If nothing else then I will take my leave, as I will re-dedicate myself to finding a cure for you and finding Tsunade." Kabuto told Orochimaru as he bowed and soon left his master

"Soon I will have what all of what I deserve in this world, with my new and final body." Orochimaru spoke as he turned his attention to a partially formed pale skin body that had one eye socket that glowed with baleful light

 _"And then nothing will be able to stop me."_ Orochimaru thought to himself as soon his perfected body would be his to command

So with Danzo's seeming death at the hands of Naruto things are starting to look up for our the Leviathan, but as we now see Orochimaru's plans for Project Unity revealed in the form of his final body to use with Sasuke being the key to it all. As find out how all of this shall further unfold in the new chapters of Naruto: The Leviathan Chronicles.

 **Jutsu List**

 **Swift Release: Shatter (B-Rank, Defensive and Offensive, Short Range) This jutsu sends out Swift Release chakra in an omnidirectional pulse that as the name suggests can shatters objects within a 10 foot radius as well as using it as a concussive pulse that can damage enemies by shattering and breaking bones. This is also used defensively by having it be able to shatter all incoming ranged objects within said radius.**

 **Swift Release: Six King Gun: (A-Rank, Offensive, Short to Mid Range) By building up concentrated amounts of Swift Release chakra the users presses their hands into the opponent's torso and emits a powerful shockwave that causes severe damage to the opponent. Opponents often attacked by this are usually killed by the damage done to their internal organs and bones and muscles being violently compressed then expulsed.**

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you guys liked this chapter since it was a pretty fun one to write out, so with that said in mind let's get started now shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got the fight between Danzo and Naruto which was pretty interesting since it allowed me to show Naruto isn't all that O.P and the fact that the battle was pretty even considering it was Naruto's raw power and greater physical ability against Danzo's greater experience something that I had a lot of fun with actually.**_

 _ **Following that we get the small bit between Naruto and Jiraiya which is fun writing, because contrary to what I may write he's actually one of my favorite characters which is why in this story I'm have the relationship between him and Naruto follow a more father and son dynamic which we'll be seeing more of.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Naruto talking with Hiruzen about who should get promoted which to me makes a lot of sense considering that those who made it to the finals and assisted during the invasion were the ones that really were deserving of it. Because while your wondering why not more got promoted the thing is that as Naruto said none of them beyond their assistance weren't really anything worthwhile to promote to Chunin, like with the case of Shikamaru who despite doing what he did in canon is as Naruto said just another Nara.**_

 _ **Finally we've got the bit between Kabuto and Orochimaru that gives a bit more into Project Unity into being his final body as well as the fact that Sasuke will be used to help in completing it, which I thought would be pretty cool to show that Orochimaru does have an endgame in mind.**_

 _ **With all that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can supersede the original and become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story; please and thank you. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out as next time is going to be Sasuke challenging Naruto in a fight after he finds out he ain't getting promoted so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Mercury Shadow by Soilwork**_

 _ **Random End Song: Roots Bloody Roots by Sepultura**_


	3. Chapter 3: Headtrip

**(Chapter 3: Headtrip)**

It was the beginning of July as things were going quite well for Naruto until Sasuke found out that he wouldn't be able to be promoted to Chunin and when asked why, was told to take it up with Naruto who because he knew there would be uproar amongst his peers about why some didn't get a promotion. As he knew that with everything going on that his identity would be found out amongst his peers, so he decided to go and fuck it and reveal his identity to them as a high ranking Anbu agent who had been secretly on a mission to gauge the talent of what they were at and so far wasn't impressed.

With shock and surprise being the medium of their reactions upon hearing this; Sasuke was of course infuriated at the fact that all this time he thought he was stronger than him he was so far below him in the totem pole. As his pride refused to stand for being so far below the class laughingstock that he immediately challenged him to a fight, so Naruto deciding to humor him agreed to this after all it would do well if someone smacked him back down to reality where he belonged.

* * *

 **(June 7th 996 S.E, Chunin Exams Stadium, 2:10 Pm)**

It was soon enough the 1st actual week in July as Naruto was ready to go since fighting Sasuke to him would be the equivalent of getting a nice warm up in for the day, so suffice to say he wasn't really worried whatsoever about anything he could throw at him.

"You know Sasuke if there's one thing I will say is good about me doing this, is that I at least get a decent warmup out of you. Well that and it helps kill some free time I've had" Naruto spoke as he did a few stretches

"Don't you dare talk about me like I'm some punching bag." Sasuke spoke already angry that Naruto was so far above him in the totem pole

"Considering the gap between the two of us; that's practically what you are all things considered." Naruto told him since all things considered this wasn't really that threatening

 _"I'll show you."_ Sasuke thought as he went after Naruto who retaliated with a punch to his face that knocked out some of his bottom teeth

"Maybe when I told you I've been apart of the Anbu or at least in a program of theirs, that you really don't stand a chance against me. So if you know any better I think you'd stay down." Naruto spoke as 2 of Sasuke's bottom teeth fell to the ground

"I will never back down to you." Sasuke responded as he refused to give up

"Beating you up is gonna be the easiest thing I've ever enjoyed doing." Naruto said as he casually strolled towards Sasuke

With Sasuke activating his Sharingan to aid in his attacking Naruto; with him throwing combos at him in the hopes that something would stick against him, as Naruto literally just stood there tanking the hits with mild annoyance that he equated them to more like bee stings instead of anything worth worrying about. For Naruto eventually stopped him when he punched him so hard in the face it gave him a black eye that started to swell before he hit him with a gut shot that knocked the air out of his lungs, evident by the sharp exhale of breath taken and he did so again and knocked him back 10 feet before resuming his casual stroll towards him.

Sasuke soon did a Phoenix Flower jutsu in an attempt to slow him down to which failed as with a clap of his hand made a water wall to stop the fiery projectiles in their entirety, before continuing his stroll towards Sasuke as he strode through the steam made by it while Sasuke went through hand signs to do a Fireball jutsu. Only for Naruto to leap forwards and Superman punch the hell out of him in the stomach stopping him from doing the jutsu; evident by the fact that a puff of smoke came out of his nose as he doubled over with him being smashed face first into the ground by a sucker punch to the temple.

With Sasuke seeing 4 Naruto's as he shakily got up with him stumbling and staggering as his vision refocused with him throwing a punch out at Naruto that he caught by the forearm and with a punch to his shoulder dislocated it with a popping noise. Before he soon grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and scruff of his neck lifted him high into the air and brought him down on his knee where the sound of his back cracking from nearly being broken was heard, before he chucked him like a softball and was sent up to his sternum through the wall.

"Huh I would say that I would expect more from you, but considering that everyone I've fought up till now has literally been better than you in every conceivable way. Then I would be lying if I were to say you give me any sort of challenge beyond being a warmup." Naruto stated since at the moment Sasuke was only really serving as an effective punching bag and not much beyond that

"So I would assume that since I just used you for competitive bitch toss that you'll stay down?" Naruto questioned soon enough as soon enough a pulse of foul and tainted imperial purple chakra exploded out of Sasuke

 **"I guess that would answer your question, as he's too prideful for his own good to stay down."** Kurama answered as Sasuke with the young Uchiha fully covered in Curse Mark tattoos

"Some people just don't learn to quit do they." Naruto spoke with a sigh as Sasuke glared at him

 **"So are you gonna end him with one of your Rasengan variants and get it over with?"** Kurama asked as Naruto cracked his neck

"Nah I'm not that much of a jerk, besides I'd like to leave him in at least relatively one piece and more or less alive at least." Naruto responded as doing that was more or less overkill in his book to use a Rasengan variant on him

"I will crush you where you stand!" Sasuke bellowed rushing forwards after Naruto empowered by the curse mark

With that Sasuke went into try and punch Naruto intent on caving his face in only to be punched in the throat so hard that he was coughing and struggling to breath as his windpipe was momentarily closed off, before Naruto punched him in the chest enough to crack his sternum the first time and the next 2 times break one of his ribs. Until the 4th one knocked him flat on his ass as he landed with a dull thud on the unforgiving ground, with him having to quickly jump and roll away before Naruto's foot could stomp on his face as he merely looked towards Sasuke who continued to get distance between him as he went through hand signs.

Until he launched out a Dragon Fire jutsu at Naruto with the dragon head rushing towards Naruto as it roared and consumed him in a large fireball of an explosion, with Sasuke momentarily smiling at the fact he got Naruto with one of his high caliber jutsu until he saw him still strolling through the flames and smoke. With only a few 1st degree burns that were minor and some scorch marks on his person as he stopped to dust himself off and put out the small bits of flame on him, before continuing towards Sasuke as though nothing had happened as Sasuke sent two more of the same attacks towards him intent on trying to scorch Naruto.

Instead it only served as more of an annoyance as Naruto continued to literally walk through the incendiary attacks until he reached Sasuke who he gripped by the head, with him then proceeding to repeatedly punch him in the stomach as he struggled to get out of Naruto's vice grip that was on his head. After the 7th one he released Sasuke who was stumbling around before after the consecutive gut shots was forced to projectile vomit as his stomach felt like it was doing backflips, until Naruto clocked him straight in the center of his face with a audible crunch as he went back another 10 feet away from Naruto.

"If this is all the great Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his clan has to offer then I'm completely disappointed for I actually expected better from you. I guess like with few things in my life I was wrong about you being something greater." Naruto said having hoped that Sasuke would've been able to impress him with something but so far he wasn't doing anything for him

"I'll show you that I am something greater." Sasuke retorted seething as he went through hand-signs

"Really now well then come on and get me with the best you've got, because if you really have it in you to be something greater and show me that you are worth all the hype and praise that's been heaped upon you. Then show it to me right now." Naruto spoke as he felt the buildup of chakra as Sasuke made a Chidori

"Oh I'll show you just what I can do as I will not be seen as inferior by you, or anyone else...ESPECIALLY HIM!" Sasuke responded seething as he dashed after Naruto with a Chidori that was so much powered up than normal that even the ground beneath it began to smoke and spark with lightning

"Huh well I'll be damned then he does show some promise even if its a little." Naruto said before the Chidori impacted as he met it barehanded

"Come on all I need is to just hit him somewhere." Sasuke thought as he hoped that he was able to at least do some damage to Naruto

"Huh I got to say nice shot there Sasuke as had I been one of the Rookies you would've probably killed me, so for that I will actually commend you for your effort. However, one thing that I will say is that if you are going to use an attack like the Chidori that makes noise like that then you must do one thing to make it a successful killing blow. And that is be so much faster than your opponent that they don't even see what you do coming." Naruto lectured Sasuke as he had caught the Chidori barehanded with it a mere 3 inches away from his collarbone and lower windpipe

"But how did you even block that? How as I put as much as I had possible into it!" Sasuke questioned as he charged up the Chidori with as much chakra as he could spare

"Well word of the wise, don't screw around with someone who can do what you do better." Naruto spoke before he held out his hand after doing a few hand signs

"Now then allow me to show you what actual offensive power is supposed to look like, Swift Release: Shatter." Naruto added as soon enough orange red discharges pulsed out of him as Sasuke tried to withstand it but to no avail as his shirt was obliterated as a moderately sized gout of blood burst from his mouth

"Hey Kurama what do you think of him and how his potential stacks up?" Naruto asked making a shadow clone to carry Sasuke to the hospital for his now additional 3 broken ribs and fractured collarbone and sternum

 **"He's got it in him to do something great and possibly make it in Anbu."** Kurama told him as the clone shunshined away

 **"As you aren't thinking of training him are you? Because to be completely honest Naruto I never figured you for the one to train someone else considering how you act."** Kurama spoke since he knew full well that how Naruto was now wasn't someone who should be a sensei to someone

"Oh no I'm not saying that I'd train him by a longshot, because all things considered I fly pretty much solo. Because I ain't having anyone do a ride along with me unless they can keep up on my level." Naruto replied knowing full well he was nowhere near ready to be a teacher to anyone as he stood

 **"In any case I think with the way your peers are looking at you from how you've decimated him; that they recognize the strength you possess."** Kurama told him as everyone looked at him as he had pretty much obliterated Sasuke with minimal effort

"I don't care what they think, as I this is something to let them know that they have to start getting on my level, or somewhere close to it if they want to survive all of what's to come in the future. Because this is a crazy and homicidal world we're leaving in Kurama and if they can't gain strength then it isn't my fault if they're all dead men with the clocks ticking on their death warrants." Naruto responded because to him this was a demonstration that either they got a higher level or they were walking corpses waiting to get killed

 **"Do you think they have it in them to gain strength, because unlike them Naruto their drive to have gained power at the compulsion you've set for yourself isn't in them. So do you think that they will be able to do so and survive?"** Kurama questioned Naruto wondering if they could gain power in enough time to survive

"That's up to them Kurama because like I said if they don't have the will to survive and by that token gain all the power they possibly can. Then they're dead men waiting to die." Naruto answered back callously as he walked off

 **"So what will you do now?"** Kurama questioned

 **"Simple work on putting the finishing touches on my Rasenshuriken and then soon enough I go hunting after the Akatsuki. Because after all why wait for them to come to me when I can just come for their neck, as nobody will stop or kill me as I've come too far to be killed by idiots in tacky cloaks."** Naruto replied since if they wanted a fight then he'd give them a war

* * *

 **(Hyuga Compound, 5 days later, July 12th 996 S.E, 3:45 Pm)**

It was 5 days later as Neji after seeing Naruto decimate Sasuke who was supposed to be some of the top tier among the Rookies only did one thing to him and that was spur him to further himself to become an even better martial artist. While he was progressing in his blending of some of the martial arts he's been studying up on, he knew well enough that he could do far better than what he had been and it was thanks to Naruto for not only showing him that fate wasn't set in stone but also had given him something extra to make sure he wouldn't live in fear of the Main Branch.

"Who would've thought that young Neji would've been able to within the span of almost 2 months become so good with this new supposed variant he's been creating." Hirosho Hyuga spoke to his remaining son as he watched Neji having already downed 4 out of the several Hyuga's he was fighting

"Yes as when I first heard that he was practicing this new variant I was skeptical at first, but now seeing it in action I will admit that I feel so good to admit that I'm wrong about this. As I will say at the rate he's going that he will make it further than even Hizashi would've; if he were still with us may he rest in peace." Hiashi replied as he watched his nephew with deadly efficiency dismantle a Hyuga Chunin with a roundhouse kick to the neck that all but broke it

"As it seems that Neji shows far more promise than your eldest daughter." Hirosho brought up as Hiashi sighed

"For are you certain that she should continue being a ninja, because unlike Neji who has been displaying not only improvement in his martial prowess. But also has been promoted and shows that he has the mindset and will to be one as has she even made her 1st kill?" Hirosho added as the thing was that Neji was showing himself to be a splendid shinobi the more he furthered himself in his training

"No I'm afraid she hasn't actually as that's something you can blame on her sensei, as despite the fact that they are being trained to be soldiers. Her sensei has yet to even take them out on a mission where they'll have to do just that, especially with Hinata whom she's been dead set on having retain her innocence and sheltering from the reality of being one." Hiashi spoke as while he would admit that Kurenai was a competent sensei her attachment to Hinata was something of a detriment

"Well as much as I hate to say this about my own granddaughter and I really do. Her kindness and timidity is going to get her killed or worse than that one day, since she should be pulled out of this while she still can. As sometimes I wonder if its even a good idea that she should be a clan heir all things considered." Hirosho brought up with his voice echoing a reluctant but valid sentiment that needed to be said

"What are you implying father?" Hiashi questioned

"What I'm saying is that maybe despite things that it should be Neji who should lead us, for unlike your daughter he has the instinct and the will to follow through to bring us to new heights." Hirosho stated as he saw the immense amount of potential Neji had in him

After all in comparison to Hinata, Neji was the superior martial artist and more competent Byakugan user and not only that but had far more will to accomplish his goals; as now that he wasn't weighed down by his cancerous belief in fate determining all he was becoming unstoppable in all he set out to do both inside and outside the clan. With his recent growth becoming an inspiration to those within the Side Branch that if someone such as Neji could progress as much as he could through sheer will and hard work, then any of them could rise above what they were placed upon and become something so much greater.

"You really think that he could become clan head of the Hyuga and possibly unify us all?" Hiashi questioned wondering if that was possibly so

"Yes I do as look at him within the span of our conversation he has downed several of our Chunin and special Jonin, so I think that it shows the resolve he got within him. For that boy is no mere Hyuga, but instead Hiashi he is a dragon lying in wait and his prowess can not be denied." Hirosho responded as all of the Hyuga lying on the ground around Neji had a smattering of bruises on their bodies

"Because if there's one thing I'm certain of is that the boy is the future of our clan; all that has to be done is give him time and room to grow." Hirosho continued knowing full well that Neji was the future of the Hyuga

"And what of Hinata should that happen, as there are consequences to things like this? Because the fallout of Neji taking the position of clan head from her; will have deep consequences that will ripple throughout the entirety of the clan." Hiashi questioned knowing full well the ripple effect that Neji's ripping away the clan head position away from her

"That's something I can't foresee, for the future is unpredictable therefore I can't tell what shall happen to her. But all that I will know is that Hinata is she doesn't shape up will be stripped of one of the few things she has going for her, because I will be perfectly and completely honest with you Hiashi that my granddaughter as a shinobi. For I say this because I am trying to be as straight with you as possible, that next to the Haruno girl she has no worth, for if it weren't for her Byakugan she would have nothing else going for her." Hirosho stated as although he didn't want to say it, then it was the truth about her since if it weren't for her Byakugan then what else did she have to go for

"Was I interrupting something?" Neji asked as he walked up to his uncle and granduncle

Neji during the near 2 month period had traded out his original outfit for one that was showing his change into becoming a better martial artist with him wearing monk vestments of emerald, teal and obsidian with a teal colored sash that acted as his belt and studded leather gauntlets to better aid in his punches and strikes.

"No not all Neji in fact I was even going to congratulate you on yet another win against your fellow clansmen as well as your promotion to Chunin." Hiashi told Neji who stood at attention towards them

"Thank you as I swear that I will not let down our clan." Neji responded

"Relax yourself Neji as you've done nothing but show continued improvement over the time that the invasion has passed, so I think that you deserve to be able to relax for a bit." Hiashi told his nephew who he had seen continuously strive to improve himself

"I'm afraid I can't do that, as after this I planned to go ahead and train and request for some missions to do. Since Naruto's reveal made me realize that I am not the prodigy everyone proclaims me to be, that I can and must do better if I want to succeed as a ninja. Especially if I'm to do right by my clan; then I must waste absolutely no time in becoming a better martial artist." Neji responded evenly as Naruto made him realize that being a prodigy wasn't enough and that he had to take every opportunity to become better

"Because unlike Hinata who acts like a complete embarrassment to our clan in her timidity and shyness that shows in her being a ninja and her training; that she has no real drive or will to become better. As I do, for someone has to pick up the slack she's left behind and so it falls to me to do it and I will not fail in that regard." Neji swore as unlike Hinata who was too gentle-hearted and weak willed he was not as he simply wouldn't allow that for himself

"You seem to still hold some spite for your cousin there Neji, as I thought that after what had happened in the finals that you would've possibly let that go?" Hirosho questioned as he could see that there was still some hate and spite for his cousin

"It's not so much hatred and spite for her as disappointment and disdain. Since she has the chance to become greater than I as she was born into the main house with all the privileges of being a heir to the Main Branch. But instead all she does is waste it and be some stuttering, weak, incompetent waste for a ninja; so much so that I'm not only disappointment but just generally just frustrated and consistently disappointed in her." Neji replied as he didn't really hate Hinata whatsoever

But that didn't mean he didn't feel frustration and disappointment at her, considering that she had access to everything that could make her something worth the title of prodigy and yet she was so timid and weak and a shy stuttering mess that it frustrated him. For all she did was waste the resources that she practically had handed to her on a golden platter; while he had to bust his butt to take and do everything he had under his belt and make it as close to perfection as possible to which drove him up the walls at the fact she squandered her potential.

"I see and is there anything you wish to share with us on the subject?" Hirosho questioned the Chunin before him

"Yes that she should be pulled from being a ninja, since as it stands with the way she is. That she has a ticking clock on her that basically makes her waiting for some higher classed missing nin to up and kill and then take her Byakugan." Neji stated of the inevitable of what was to happen to Hinata if she wasn't pulled from the shinobi program

"Fair enough to say and thank you for your time Neji as you may leave." Hirosho told him as Neji bowed before leaving

"Do you see Hiashi even your nephew sees it. As you must consider pulling her from being a ninja as even he sees that it's only a matter of time before the worst happens to her." Hirosho told his son knowing the fate that could befall someone such as Hinata

"I know this but it was her dying wish that she become a ninja and I can't let her down, as despite everything I must believe that she can be something wonderful." Hiashi responded in hoping that his eldest daughter

"While it is admirable to have faith in her and abide by your late wife's dying wish. I'll leave you with this to ponder on, what's more important the life of your daughter and her quality of life or the fact that she'll either die on a mission or worse be captured and be used to pump out children for the enemy?" Hirosho questioned him as he left leaving his now only son to ponder on a moral dilemma concerning Hinata

* * *

 **(3 days later, Grass Country Border, July 15th 996 S.E, 4:20 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Naruto was doing some border patrol which he didn't mind doing since it helped satisfy his need to kill, as he soon found some new targets to obliterate and oh boy was he gonna take joy in this.

 _"Oh this is gonna be some good fun."_ Naruto thought to himself as he took a deep inhale

With that the Kusa Jonin were soon blindsided when a amped up Great Breakthrough that sent them spiraling about 15 feet away before they could regain their bearings, one of them soon found the front of their vest become increasingly wet as she found it rapidly harder and harder to breathe. So when the other two looked at her they saw that her jugular and carotid arteries had been severed as her head soon fell off her shoulders, causing them be on guard for whatever had happened to force their comrade to have been suddenly decapitated.

As soon enough an armored black and orange blur came running towards them as the blonde jonin went to make hand-signs for a earth jutsu to deter him; only to find his arms soon enough in a blur of motion gone at the elbow and reduced to bleeding stumps that let out spurts of deep ruby red. Before the remaining one only had enough time to react as his cohort soon had Naruto's falchion slice through his jawbone causing the top half of his skull to fall off and clatter to the ground while Naruto wiped off the blade

With the Jonin looking at the blade that killed his 2 companions it was a 2 and 3 quarters long double edged blade as wide as his hand that had seals going across the blade that had a slight curve to it made of almost black colored steel that was stained with their blood. With the cylindrical handle being 6 inches long and wrapped in dark pumpkin orange leather with the crossguard in that of a six sided star in pure obsidian spun the black iron ring that was at the end of the handle making it look like a windmill of death.

"You know I swear they just don't make jonin like they used to considering how fast I went through them." Naruto remarked at the rate he slew the jonin

"Of all people to cross our path it had to be you." The Kusa jonin said in fear

"Well its nice to see that my reputation precedes me; although you do know that I'm not letting you get away right." Naruto spoke as he saw the jonin take off running

 _"Coincidentally I do like giving them a head start."_ Naruto thought as he continued to clean off his falchion

"Of all the things we had to run into it was the damn Leviathan himself, there's no way in hell I'm gonna go against that monster. As loyal to my village yes but suicidal I am not." The Kusa jonin said knowing full well that to fight Naruto would be a death wish

"You know I told you that you weren't going to get away from me right." Naruto told the Jonin as he rushed up right beside him and with a heavy handed punch to his side broke a rib and sent him to the ground

"Because the thing is I'm bored and well your idiot friends couldn't well enough have the sense or initiative to be fast enough to prevent me from destroying them, therefore I'd consider yourself a deadman right now." Naruto spoke as he grabbed him by the face only to knee him so hard in it that his right eye was a ruined bloody mess

"Damn it I really don't have a choice then." The Kusa jonin spoke as Naruto held up his falchion

With that he had to take out his tanto to block the blow from his falchion which came with such force that the blade cracked from the point of impact as he went to dash away and gain ground, only for Naruto to grab him by the left leg and throw him like he was a baseball. Although the jonin used his reflexes to catch himself on the ground it wasn't before Naruto rushed from behind and sucker punch him so hard that the crack of a cheekbone was heard along with 3 of his teeth knocked loose, that was followed with another one that knocked out his 2 front teeth as he was sent sprawling flat on his ass.

The Kusa jonin quickly rolled out of the way before Naruto could stomp on his head till it was a bloody paste before dashing off a bit and firing off a Dragon Fire jutsu that Naruto easily countered with a Water Trumpet jutsu. With the steam made smokescreen serving its purpose as Naruto came charging in and gripped him by his face, the jonin bellowed and cried out in pain as Naruto started gouging out his eyes with his already ruined right one soon popping like a sour and spoiled grape.

As the jonin soon stabbed Naruto in the shoulder with his tanto to avoid being rendered completely blind as his entire skull pulsed as though a jackhammer were going on full speed inside his head, meanwhile Naruto didn't even flinch as he took the tanto by the handle and yanked it out. With him soon crushing it in hand as he looked to see where his target was before seeing that he once again ran off; not allowing for his target to get away he used a sizable burst of Swift Release chakra to allow him to sprint after the jonin.

"What apart of you don't get away from me do you not understand!" Naruto exclaimed as he impaled the jonin in his right thigh nearly missing the femoral artery

"Damn it just let me go I swear I won't do anything to you." The Kusa jonin pleaded as Naruto paid him no mind

"Well one thing you can do for me is hold this." Naruto told him as he stabbed the jonin between his lungs

"Please...just let me go…I swear I won't mention...that I or any of us...saw you" The jonin pleaded again as blood rapidly filled up his lung

"Like I said you ain't getting away from me, since one thing I always make sure to do is leave no survivors when I go out. And that includes you so I hope you've made your peace with everything, because now you get to join your friends." Naruto spoke as he gripped the Jonin by the head and squeezed with both hands until soon enough with multiple cracks that eventually turned into a wet pop

"Man do I love border patrols, as besides hanging out with Kakashi or Jiraiya its the one thing that brings me continued entertainment." Naruto spoke as he soon sheathed his falchion and soon sprinted off elsewhere

* * *

 **(The next morning, Hokage Tower, July 16th 996 S.E ,11:49 Am)**

It was the next morning as Hiruzen was with Minato who was going over Naruto's mission files and while impressed that Naruto had a spotless mission record; he was also saddened that many of these were ones where his son had to ensure that there would be no survivors or anything that would come back.

"So Minato I see that your still going through what Naruto has been doing as Leviathan." Hiruzen spoke seeing the blonde having bags under his eyes

"Yes I've been reading over them, as Kushina had read over some herself and you can already guess what reading what Naruto's done in very vivid and descriptive detail would do." Minato replied somberly as while his son was incredibly efficient at his job he was also incredibly bloodthirsty and ruthless

"Yes if there's one thing Naruto's good at its his being able to fill out his mission reports down to the last detail, as eventually you get used to it overtime and even start to value his work ethic." Hiruzen replied having grown desensitized to all of what Naruto's done

"But how can you not be in revulsion to this, as my son massacred and entire town Hiruzen. A town full of people that had nothing to do with that and that he enjoyed every moment of putting them down and out." Minato responded trying to keep his composure

"Minato I've had to get used to the fact that your son enjoys the murder and destruction he commits, as that in and of itself was something that I knew would always be a flight risk with him. So rather than have him suppress and bottle up that killer instinct of his, I instead let him channel it into every mission I'd give him. And on every single one he came back doing so with a success and kept getting better and faster at his completion rates." Hiruzen remarked at the fact that rather than try to get rid of what was in him he decided to allow him to channel it as Leviathan

"Because what I did like with many things in my life that I'm not proud of; was a necessary evil that had to be allowed." Hiruzen added

Because while he would forever be haunted at the fact that he allowed Naruto to become a psychopathic killing machine everytime he put on the mask and went out as Leviathan; he knew that it was better than letting him become like how Gaara had under Suna. Knowing full well that if he hadn't let Naruto embrace his murderous and psychotic side that Konoha would be so much worse off than it is now, for at least in this regard Naruto was allow to turn his darkness outwards and focus it on those who were external threats to the village

"Was any of this because of the 9 tails Hiruzen, any of what he's done because of that fox whispering in his ears to do it? Please tell me that it was so I can at least have some solace to all of this and at least have some sliver of good news to tell my wife." Minato questioned wondering if the fox he sealed inside Naruto was the cause to any of this

"As much as I would like to lie to you and tell you that it was the fox manipulating him I sadly can't. For we had the Yamanaka clan do bi-weekly check-ups on Naruto to see if that was the case and for 5 years straight it was the same answer. As the fox never even once compelled Naruto do do anything against will Minato, as every person he slashed to ribbons, neck he snapped like a tree branch or obliterated with jutsu. That was all him Minato, every single person he's killed in the time he agreed to be Leviathan was all him with no coercion from anyone at all." Hiruzen responded with honesty that hit Minato like a semi truck at the crushing fact that his son was truly a psychopathic killer at heart

"The more I found out about what's happened in our almost 20 year absence the more and more I feel repulsed at all of what's happened and gone on with Naruto. As all that I and Kushina was for him to live a happy life, but this...this is something that I'd never would've ever let happen to him. For I never wanted him to turn into this." Minato responded as guilt began to crush him from all sides at the fact that he had let Naruto become as he was

"Well Minato there's nothing I can tell you that will make this better for you to bare. As Naruto is what he is a remorseless killing machine guided by the need to slaughter his enemies and anyone that will get in the way of the mission. For the moment you become Hokage again; this is what you will have to live with as I've done." Hiruzen told him as there was no sugarcoating it that Naruto was what he was an unrepentant killing machine

"Except unlike me however, he will hate you and scorn you and despise you for what you've done in having had a hand in his becoming this. For I know you wanted him to be seen as a hero, but sadly heroes are one things that are never a constant as more often that not we become monsters." Hiruzen told him that sadly enough in this world the amount of monsters outweighed those who were heroes

"Is there anything that I can at least do, or anything that either Kushina or myself can do for him at all?" Minato asked wanting to know if there was anything that they could at least do to make up for what they've done

"No there isn't at all, because Naruto has told not only me, but Jiraiya and Kakashi that he hates the two of you and that as I've told you previously on accounts to you and her. That if he had his way about it he would beat you to death with his own bare hands before strangling you and watch your air supply be choked out you. As for Kushina well...its better you not know since he despises her just as much as he does you." Hiruzen told him as Naruto's hate for both his parents was very immense in its depth

Because the thing for Naruto was that whenever either one of them were brought up in conversation since knowing of who they are, his killer intent alone would spike so much that even special jonin were sent to the hospital from almost going into cardiac arrest from it.

"This just keeps getting worse and worse the more I find out about our son." Minato answered back feeling despair worm and eat its way into his heart

"It'll get far worse when you become Hokage an its revealed that you'll be taking over, as word of advice for when that happens have Anbu on guard and tell them that it'll be a code orange. As they'll know what that means since there's a reason as to why I have code orange and Naruto becoming that angry is why and even more so considering that he was really gunning for that hat." Hiruzen reminded him knowing full well that all hell was going to break loose when Minato was reinstated

"I swear I remember when being Hokage was far easier than this, as I remember when we had just found out we were going to have him and now our own son wants nothing more than to outright murder us. As the Nara's say what a drag." Minato responded remembering when Kushina and he first found about their pregnancy and now life for their relationship with their son was so radically different

"Yes it is as you've got until Naruto and Jiraiya go out to bring back Tsunade this coming August to deal with that, so be ready and prepared for what's to come." Hiruzen told him as he got up from his seat

"Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go out and spend some time with my family, so have fun because I'll be enjoying my retirement." Hiruzen told him as he left leaving Minato to be surrounded in his despair

"I'm already starting to hate becoming Hokage again." Minato sighed dreading the day he'd take up the hat again

 **So then with Sasuke having been defeated and realized his place on the pecking order among other various things going on and within Konoha find out how all of this shall fall into place with one another in the new chapters of Naruto: The Leviathan Chronicles.**

* * *

 ** _So with that we cut this short little chapter out as I hoped you guys liked it since like I said it was a mixed bag chapter, but nonetheless I still hope you guys liked it and with that said let's get to it._**

 ** _First off we've got Naruto curb stomping Sasuke which I thought would be decent to write and something that I chose to do since it will have its hand in Sasuke's character development throughout the rest of the story._**

 ** _Next up we've got the bit between Hiashi and Neji's granduncle discussing his future role in things something that I thought would be cool to do since it shows that Neji is taking his role as Chunin seriously in wanting to better himself. Not only that but it also begins to set him up for a much more important role within such as a possible take over of the Hyuga clan from Hinata._**

 ** _Following that we got a neat little fight scene with Naruto running over some Kusa jonin which I thought would be a fun little bit to write out just cause._**

 ** _Lastly we've got the cool little bit with Hiruzen and Minato which to me was the most fun I got to have writing it out, because it details the fact that Naruto is truly a psychopathic killing machine that really enjoys the murder and destruction that he carries out on his given missions and as Hiruzen stated was something necessary to channel Naruto's own darkness onto the external threats towards Konoha._**

 ** _With all that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can supersede the original and become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable._**

 ** _That being said this Pravus666 signing out as next time will have the aftermath of Sasuke's defeat as well as our first death in the story I won't say whom it is, so I'll leave that up to you to figure it out._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Mercury Shadow by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song: Bender by Sevendust_**


	4. Chapter 4: Deadly Change

**(Chapter 4: Deadly Change)**

Things in Konoha had for the most part been faring well with the only exception being the summer heat that had become at times unbearable, but for the most part with everyone within the hidden village life was alright. But for Sasuke who had recently taken a crushing defeat from Naruto was facing something of a minor existential crisis within himself; considering how he got completely obliterated by someone who was supposed to be the class jackass was now instead a incredibly powerful Anbu agent.

With him since his defeat having begun to re-evaluate himself and wonder has he been putting himself through enough to get retribution for what had happened to his clan, as Naruto showed him that he hadn't been doing enough. For if he had been then he wouldn't have needed to draw on the curse mark's power and would've been able to closer stand on ground with Naruto; for the Uchiha knew that if he couldn't get past Naruto then his delusions that he could kill Itachi were shattered.

* * *

 **(July 23rd 996 S.E, Uchiha Compound 11:37 Am)**

It had been a total of 2 weeks since Sasuke's defeat and a few days after his full recovery as he was practicing his speed non-stop trying to get faster and faster as well as boosting his reserves; with his defeat at Naruto's hands having lit a renewed fire under him to push past what he'd been doing.

"What do you want Kakashi I'm busy?" Sasuke questioned as he was practicing combos against a training dummy

"Just coming by to see how you've been since your loss and judging by the look of things you're taking it….rather well." Kakashi answered back seeing the wood chips that made up the remains of other training dummies

"Well I've been training for the past give or take 3 hours straight, so I'd consider I'm doing well enough with everything considered." Sasuke spoke his body covered in a film of sweat and grime from the continuous training

"After all thanks to Naruto or rather as he's told me Leviathan as I've read about him in the Bingo Books told me that if I want to be something greater than I need to start acting like it. And so far I've been doing my clan a disservice by not doing so." Sasuke added as he soon whittled down the dummy into splinters

"Sasuke you don't have to train yourself into the dirt, as take it easy." Kakashi told him

"I can't as if I start taking it easy then I let all my efforts in getting strong enough to get justice for my clansmen that were killed thanks to him and because of him I was mentally scarred for life. Because the thing is I will not consider that prick my brother after everything he did in tearing away my family from me. Which is why I'm doing everything I can in my power to bring that man down, because I will make sure that man never sees the light of day for what he did." Sasuke spoke as he wanted to make full well that after what Itachi did that he wasn't going to kill him since that would be too easy; instead he would make sure he served a life sentence

"Well since you are still adamant about going after Itachi there are 2 things that I feel needed to be shared with you, to which are of utmost importance." Kakashi told him getting his attention

"What exactly are you going on about?" Sasuke questioned the cycloptic jonin

"I mean that what I'm about to tell you is of utmost importance, so I'd suggest you'd listen." Kakashi said as Sasuke's full attention was aimed upon him

"I'm listening." Sasuke spoke his full attention on Kakashi

"First of all with Naruto understand that him being called Leviathan isn't just a name that all Anbu have, but rather its a line of succession." Kakashi told him

"As during the time of the 2nd Shinobi Wars the 2nd Hokage decided to commission the Leviathan Initiative; which in essence was our super soldier program to help us turn the tide during the war and in everything since then. However, due to the danger and risks that came along with becoming a Leviathan there have been very few that have taken the mantle of it; with your brother having been one in his time." Kakashi informed him with a deadly serious look on his one visible eye

With the Leviathan Initiative giving the people who went under it an increased pain threshold, durability, strength and reflexes to powerful degree; yet there was the caveat to it having side effects one of them was increased aggression among other such things that while negligible to some extent combined with the missions a Leviathan had to take and their training regiment made them the deadliest within Konoha.

"So my brother was like Naruto then; just my luck that the two people strong than me are super soldiers." Sasuke sighed at that fact

"No your brother is nothing like Naruto, as while he went through it combining that with his Anbu duties drove him up the walls and may have been part of the reason why he went out of his gourd. But as for him being like Naruto he doesn't compare as I've seen what Naruto's like beyond the facade he's put on. And trust me when I say that none of you have seen a sliver of what he's even remotely capable of." Kakashi told him knowing that balancing being a Leviathan as well as being Anbu and Uchiha probably was a component to his internal pressures having built up like a powder keg

"Well at least I know that my brother was some kind of ex super soldier, well at least I know where I stand and how far I'll have to go to be able to beat him and that I'll have to boost my reserves to pull off what I want to." Sasuke responded knowing that his reserves would have to continue to increase if he wanted to pull off some of the attacks and tactics he wanted to do against his brother

"That's something you'll need as Itachi, even after going AWOL all this time is still nothing short of a mass threat and since you still plan to face in watch out for his genjutsu." Kakashi warned him as if there was one thing Itachi was good at then it was illusions

"I figured after what he did when he showed me everyone's deaths that night, as I can still hear their bodies hitting the ground and smell the blood from their corpses everytime I lay my head to rest at night." Sasuke responded as he still to this day despite it being several years prior had nightmares about it

"That's another thing; that I've been meaning to bring to your attention Sasuke. As the Uchiha clan that day didn't end with you; for recently we've found out that they're scattered across the lands." Kakashi informed Sasuke who's eyes widened at this information

"Why didn't you tell me this, as why didn't anyone tell me this. For I deserve to know about things like this considering that Itachi made me into a bastard?!" Sasuke questioned lividly that information like this was kept from him

"For one you need to calm yourself down Sasuke. Secondly it was because we only had rumors to go on because of it; which is the main reason why you weren't informed on this because we didn't want to have it become a wild goose chase. But as of yet we've recently found that one of the Uchiha's has contacted us after so long saying that he's requesting assistance in getting to Konoha with his family." Kakashi informed him of the fact that recently said Uchiha and his family had reached out to gain asylum back into Konoha

"Will I be allowed to go on this mission? As this is the only chance I may ever get to see what remains of my clansmen?" Sasuke questioned as he sorely wanted to go upon this mission

Because to hear that he was no longer with the exception of his blood traitor of a brother the only one left of his clan, filled his heart with the two things he'd about forgotten since the massacre that he never thought would be possible until he'd gotten justice for his clan by bringing Itachi to justice for his murders of his kinsmen. That being hope and joy with hope at the fact that there would now be more of his long since thought to be dead clansmen out across the lands and joy at no longer being the only one left of his clan and the fact that there would be more of his clansmen to fill the empty grounds and halls of the compound.

"Yes although I warn you this mission will be dangerous, so much so that Naruto was requested to meet with us as backup due to the severity of the threat." Kakashi told him as Naruto was with Jiraiya currently looking for leads on Tsunade's whereabouts which would take up some of his time

"How bad is the threat that Naruto has to meet us there?" Sasuke questioned wondering what was so bad that it required Naruto to be there

"Well apparently word that there was an Uchiha survivor with kids has made itself known and reached the ears of one Jinpachi Munashi a former swordsman of the mist like Zabuza. As he with 4 of his cohorts are hunting he and his family down as they've managed to evade him so far, but knows that he can't hold off all 5 on his own. So we are to be there as backup and as guards so that they can be escorted safely to the village." Kakashi informed him of the threat level of the current situation

"That doesn't matter to me as when do we leave, as the threat will not deter me from this at all?" Sasuke questioned as the fact that he could once again see at least some of his clansmen

"We leave in 2 days; other than that this is all I have had to tell you. So until 2 days later Sasuke" Kakashi told him before leaving in a shunshin

 _"Soon this place will no longer be empty and will live again and the Uchiha clan will soon be rebuilt from the fall my traitor of a brother brought upon it."_ Sasuke thought to himself with a renewed sense of hope for the Uchiha clan

"As it may take months or years to rebuild us, but soon this place will no longer know emptiness and the Uchiha clan will then be restored and continue to flourish as it should've from the start." Sasuke said as with the newfound sense of hope and happiness in him he soon began to practice as he had speed training to do and wouldn't waste a second

* * *

 **(8 days later, River Country, 2:10 Pm, July 31st 996 S.E)**

It would be a week later as Team 7 minus Naruto would soon have made it to the northern part of River Country and were now at the house of the Uchiha who requested their help by the name of Isshin; whom was a single father of his only child an 8 year old named Gohan as suffice to say Sasuke was feeling pretty well all things considered.

"Sasuke do you mind if I talk to you for a moment after all man to man and what not?" Isshin requested out of Sasuke

"Sure as what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sasuke answered back wondering what the elder Uchiha

"After you do bring down that monster for what he did to our clan, what is it that you plan to do exactly? Because while I'm all for you bringing down the man who killed off our clan like animals; I'd like to know where you plan on going on from there?" Isshin wondered as to what Sasuke's plans were after he brought Itachi to face for the crimes of killing off the Uchiha

"That's something I've actually give a good deal of thought towards and its an easy answer." Sasuke replied to Isshin

"Really as what do plan on doing?" Isshin asked

"Simple once enough are brought back to Konoha I'd like to restart the Uchiha Police Force, since I feel that's something that needs to be continued onwards. Because the one thing I always respected about it wasn't the power they had, but it was the order they were able to instill and the fact that they were able to uphold the law as a result." Sasuke replied looking up at the summer sun that was partially obscured by the clouds

As the main reason Sasuke sought out power wasn't just to prove he was some elite to a once thought of decimated clan; no the reason he did so was to be able to establish order where he went which was why he often took the chance when he could to do so on missions. With the massacre making him realize that order needed to be established in the world that he lived in, since if there had been more order and law established then maybe just maybe what had happened to his clan would've never been done so to begin with.

"That's an admirable goal you've got there; although are you sure that you'll be up to the task? Since to restart the police force is by no means an easy task." Isshin wondered if Sasuke was up to the task since doing something such as that wasn't easy

"Yes I am as ever since I was a small boy I dreamed of serving on the force and doing right in the village; the moment Itachi slaughtered everyone that dream was ripped away from me. But now that I know there are more of our clansmen out there not only can I restart the force, but also I won't have to sit constantly in the compound alone at night." Sasuke replied feeling a joy rise within him at that fact that he wouldn't just be able to restart the police force, but also the fact that he would not have to be alone anymore

"Because the thing is ever since that day its been a walking nightmare waking up knowing that no matter where you go in that big place you call home that there's nobody there; that when you come home after missions there's no more mother to ask you how your day went or clan members to cheer you up when you've had a bad day. Instead all I've had since then was soul crushing and sorrow filled loneliness that makes everyday infinitely harder to live through." Sasuke added as unlike what most people thought Sasuke wasn't truly happy despite the confidence he put on and was quite lonely since the massacre

"Sasuke I would like to say that I'm sorry that I didn't contact you sooner, but as you know I had a son to raise and with the fact that the massacre happened I had to make sure that Gohan's safety came first. Because he was the one thing I was able to spare from that fateful night since your brother beheaded my wife, so as you can imagine it hasn't been easy these past several years raising him alone." Isshin told him since he would've come to contact Sasuke earlier, but concerning the fact that he had a now 11 going on 12 year old too look after

"Which is why I'm glad that we made contact with you when we did, because Gohan needs to be around someone who can be a role model for him, because don't get me wrong I am happy to have raised my son as best I could. Therefore I think it'll be best that when we get back he has you to look up to since I can tell you've got a good heart and head on your shoulders Sasuke." Isshin told him as Sasuke looked up at Isshin

As Isshin Uchiha was a middle aged man in his early to mid 40's with a short jet black beard fair yet weathered skin, onyx black hair that was swept over to the side that went to his cheeks with obsidian colored eyes with a rigid jawline and moderately muscular build from having served as a veteran of the 3rd Shinobi war. For he stood 5 foot 8 with grey pants having shown wear and tear over the years evident by the stitches in them, with a black short sleeved shirt that had a boar hide vest with steel plating on the shoulders and upper chest and to top it off was wearing black cleats due to the fact that he often traveled through rough terrain.

For Isshin was simply a man trying to do the best he could to look after his son and had been doing his best for some odd 7 years, but even he knew that there are somethings that are merely better to do than alone and raising a kid is one of them. Therefore he thought that in his mind that the 18 year old Uchiha would do well for Gohan considering that he could see it in him that there was a good man in him, so he was willing to believe and have faith in Sasuke that he could be a good role model for his only son.

"Do you really think that I'm up to the task? Because the last I checked I'm not all that good with people much less kids." Sasuke questioned as he wasn't really too sure of himself in being able for that role

"I have complete confidence in you Sasuke, because I only ask one thing of you in you spending time with my son and being a role model to him and that is you at least do the best you can and try. For as long as you make the effort to do right by him and set a good example for him, then I know you will do great by him." Isshin told him as all he wanted Sasuke to do was try his best to be a good role model for him

"I will try for him Isshin, but I can't promise anything as I don't even know where to begin with him." Sasuke responded as all he could offer was the best he possibly could

"That is all I ask of you, now come as lunch should be ready in an hour and you look like you could use a bite to eat." Isshin responded as Sasuke followed after him

 _"This is gonna be interesting once we get back to the village."_ Sasuke thought to himself both joyous and scared of having to be a role model to someone

* * *

 **(Fire Country, 3 days later, August 3rd 996 S.E, 3:45 Pm)**

It was the afternoon as everyone was on alert considering that everyone had been ambushed by Jinin and his men with that in mind everyone was engaged in combat ready to end the threat so they could further onwards towards Konoha.

"So Naruto when you said you wanted action was this what you had in mind?" Kakashi questioned as they'd finished killing their half of Jinin's men

"Of course I am Kakashi, as finally someone that's worth me killing!" Naruto cheered in excitement as he looked towards Jinpachi with a wide grin

"Only you would be this excited." Kakashi sighed knowing all too well of Naruto's bloodlust

"So are we gonna get this show on the road or not Munashi, since I want your head?!" Naruto questioned his falchion dripping with blood

"The two of you are dead you just don't know it yet, allow me to rectify that." Jinpachi answered back rushing with his blastsword

"I go in high you go in low, sound like a plan?" Naruto questioned as the seals on his falchion pulsed green

"It does." Kakashi replied as he brought out a meter long blade of white light

"Never thought I'd see that sabre of yours, as what made it the special occasion to bring it out?" Naruto asked as they went to meet

"Well with everything going on I thought it would be nice for this to see some field action again." Kakashi responded as they soon saw explosive tags come out of the blade

With that Naruto and Kakashi had to quickly divert their movement away as a string of explosions followed after them, before Naruto grabbed Kakashi by the hand and spun him around before throwing him like a softball with him going straight for the tendons in his knees with a low slash that Jinpachi jumped out of the way from. Yet it left him open from a thrust that although thanks to a parry from the blastsword was still enough to have a small chunk of flesh and bone jaggedly and forcibly ripped out of him, as Kakashi came dashing back with a backstab to his spine that came close to piercing it but failed due to a last minute block.

That in mind Kakashi and Naruto engaged in their trademarked style of tag team fighting which was the hammer and anvil, with Kakashi the anvil who block and riposted against the broad swings of Jinpachi's blastsword and evading the explosions that would come with it while Naruto acted as the hammer using his strength to act as a battering ram slashing and hacking away at Jinpachi's defenses. With the duo whittling down the former swordsman of the Mist's defenses evident by the accumulation of cuts and slashes upon his person, while they were able to get out of the way of his explosions or counter them with water jutsu.

As Jinpachi was now being pushed onto his back foot as the two were going at him with a skill and relentlessness that was made by years of training and refinement, for the two were dead set on killing off the swordsman and ending the threat once and for all. With Kakashi parry another swipe from Jinpachi's blastsword that left him open for Naruto to stab him in the shoulder and yank the blade away; causing flesh to be ripped away while Kakashi stabbed him barely missing his liver in the process with the two having to get away as the chamber of said sword opened once again to reveal explosive notes.

"Let's see how well the two of you do when I blast off your limbs." Jinpachi said as he launched another volley of his explosive notes that Naruto evaded with Kakashi thanks to his Swift Release

"So Kakashi you got anything that can take out that sword of his?" Naruto questioned as fighting him and that explosive sword was an annoyance

"Yes I do but there's one catch to it since its not perfected yet." Kakashi told him as he did a water trumpet jutsu to extinguish

"What do you need since we all know is there's one thing I'm good at its stalling?" Naruto asked as Jinpachi was currently readying another volley

"I just need time to set it up since its something new I've been working on, so as long as you can give me the time then he won't know what got him." Kakashi responded as Naruto smirked

"Oh trust me I've got that covered." Naruto answered back as with a burst of Swift Release he off

"Well time to get this underway." Kakashi thought as he sent more chakra into his Sharingan that soon began to change shape

"So you've finally stopped running then; good it'll make me blowing you too chunks that much easier." Jinpachi spoke as Naruto clashed with his falchion

"Oh I wasn't running away from you at all, because my partner ain't as durable as I am. So since I get to fight you all to myself I can afford to fight you more head on and trust me you'll be in pieces soon enough." Naruto replied as his falchion pulsed with emerald energy

"Your years too far from doing that as I know who you are boy, but it'll take more than some fancy moniker to intimidate me." Jinpachi responded as Naruto soon smashed into him with such strength it actually staggered him as where he hit him on his forearm had a dark purple bruise

"I don't need to intimidate you; only kill you." Naruto spoke as he began to rush at Jinpachi once again

With that Naruto's dynamic in his swordfighting had changed from the more counter oriented and methodical to the more vicious and more technical as while the staccato like aggression way he fought; there was also a way in which he wielded his falchion with the technical proficiency that years of killing hundreds could only yield. With each blow being made to disarm, wound or stagger Jinpachi who was having to struggle to keep pace with Naruto's attacks; with him hardly having gotten the chance to use Shibuki as he eventually managed to unleash a small sheet of explosive tags at Naruto.

However, Naruto using a burst of Swift Release rushed and leapt over the explosion landing a few feet away from him before dashing and with a quick swing of his falchion that glowed with a potent light; soon slashed at his right thigh causing a hearty chunk of flesh to be jaggedly ripped apart with the pulse of emerald accompanying as it happened. With Jinpachi grunting and almost yelling in pain as blood spurted from the wound as his leg felt almost numb while crimson ran down his leg, with him following it up with a thrust that impaled itself on one of his kidneys causing a gout of dark red blood to pulse out from the blow to one of his vital organs.

With Jinpachi clutching his now bleeding gut as he tried to halt the blood flow that was pouring out of him from the mortal wound as Naruto stood with his falchion feeling pretty smug right about now; after he'd torn the blade out having dragged out and across his groin carving a crooked wound into him. That in mind he sent out a foot long sheet of explosive notes out at Naruto who easily evaded them with a concentrated burst of Swift Release chakra; as the large explosion passed through him with ease as he gained a distance away from him.

"Now then considering how I've all but eviscerated you, how would you like your death to follow suit? As I could give you a quick beheading or disembowel you and leave you to die and bleed out on a pile of your own guts; whichever you prefer I don't care since at this point I've already won." Naruto questioned spinning his falchion like a deadly windmill

"I'll blow you to bits ya fucking bastard, as let's see how much you talk after I explode you into bits!" Jinpachi bellowed out unfurling out a large length of explosive tags

"Kakashi whatever you're gonna do; it'd better be quick since that's looking to be a pretty big explosion." Naruto thought ready to draw on Kurama's chakra to aid him

"Now then time for you to die; Explosive Blade Jutsu: Multiple Explo…" Jinpachi called out before soon enough the space around him soon ripped open as a spiraling vortex opened up overhead

"What the hell is that thing as hell not even the bloodline freaks in Kiri could do something as freaky as this?" Jinpachi questioned as before he could move to get away his left arm which had Shibuki up to the shoulder and 4 and a half inches of his chest cavity and collarbone were devoured by said vortex

"You owe me one Naruto…. as I overdid that by a longshot." Kakashi huffed out feeling it comeback to bite him in the dip his reserves took

"Now then seeing as how you tried to blow me right the hell up, I think you chose the grand prize of disembowelment." Naruto told the one armed swordsman as he quickly powered up his falchion and with a quick and deep slash into Jinpachi's gut a wide and jagged wound forcibly ripped itself open

"Well Kakashi you mind explaining what the hell that was." Naruto questioned wondering what the hell that mystery void was about

"That Naruto is one of the new techniques I've been working on, as I haven't had much to practice with it so pardon me if I'm considerably drained right now." Kakashi told him as his Sharingan reverted from the pinwheel shape to its original form as he covered it up

"Whatever it was saved my bacon, now then let's take a bit of respite and then see how Sasuke and the others are doing." Naruto spoke as Kakashi agreed knowing he could use the breather

With that in mind once they took care of Jinpachi's corpse due to the bounty on his head as well as Kakashi regaining his composure and reserves; they headed off to where everyone was at as it wasn't long before they reached their destination. As they saw that they defeated their enemies with some scrapes and burns with Gohan safe although a bit shook due fight as the smell of ash and burnt flesh covered the area.

"Well at least you guys are alright." Naruto spoke seeing that they all came out victorious

"Not all of us came out unscathed." Sasuke replied semi sullenly

"What do you mean as where is Sakura?" Kakashi questioned as to where his other student was

"That's the thing Kakashi….she didn't make it." Sasuke told him as he walked over a few meters before coming back holding something in his arms

"She saved Gohan and got him out of the way from a lightning and fire jutsu, but she wasn't quite lucky and took the hit. As there was nothing either of us could do to save her, for I'm sorry sensei as I tried my best to get her to hold on but she died before I could even get to her." Sasuke told him as in his arms was Sakura whose body had severe burns while a hole the size of half a basketball was there where her lungs and heart would be as her once glossy pink hair was singed beyond belief

"This is a day I feared would come, as I'm sorry to say this but this is the world we live in. As for now we'll carry her back and inform her parents of what's happened." Kakashi told him putting a hand on his shoulder

"Because in the world we live in Sasuke this, what happened to Sakura is proof that it's unforgiving for I'm sorry that this is something you had to witness." Kakashi lamented at the fact that his student had to witness the death of a teammate

"Let's just go already as there's been enough today and I just want to have this mission over with." Sasuke spoke with a melancholic and sorrowful edge to his voice as he carried Sakura's corpse to Konoha

* * *

 **(4 days later, Uchiha Compound, August 7th 996 S.E, 2:10 Pm)**

It was the day after Sakura's funeral as a melancholic mood was cast over the village at the fact Sakura had died albeit a hero's death as Sasuke was at the compound with a somber mood upon him despite his having gained new clansmen.

"So you alright there Sasuke, despite what's happened?" Isshin questioned the younger Uchiha

"I'll live although it doesn't help the surealness of what's gone on." Sasuke answered back with Sakura's death having unexpectedly impacted him

"I can relate to this after all I've dealt with my fair share of deaths close to me." Isshin responded after all as a veteran shinobi he's experienced his fair share of death

"It just happened so fast, as I tried to get to her and help her but when it all happened I don't know it just felt like the massacre all over again." Sasuke replied as all he could feel in the moment he saw Sakura get obliterated was helplessness

"And I will say this in all my honesty that in no offense, but I didn't expect for her to save my son. For she just seemed so shallow and selfish; yet I guess there are surprises to everything since she did the right thing in saving Gohan." Isshin responded not expecting the pinkette to have done something so heroic

"I never thought she'd do something like that, but if there's one thing I have to say it's that I felt proud of her for doing something selfless for once." Sasuke replied as he felt pride in her for doing the right thing

Because never would he have thought that Sakura would be capable of self sacrifice for everyone considering she was always within the fangirl state of mind she had in seeing the world through rose tinted glasses, so to see she was willing to sacrifice herself for another showed that there was more to her than just a lovestruck fangirl..it was just a shame that act had to end her life.

"So the question is what will you do now, as I'm sure this is a huge blow to you?" Isshin questioned as to what Sasuke would do

"The one thing I will not do is feel sorry for myself that I wasn't able to save her, instead I will be and do better as I know I can. Because this mission set one thing clear for me." Sasuke answered back as the sun as if in tone with the general mood was obscured by heavy iron grey clouds

"That I can no longer continue being the way I am, because everything I've done up till this point has proven meaningless. Because all of what I've been doing in terms of getting stronger and trying to improve have been for nothing, since I've had the worst reality check that someone could get as I now realize that I've not been trying hard enough and it shows. Since had I been putting in forth the true amount of effort like I should've been from the start after seeing where I stand in the invasion; then none of this would've happened to begin with." Sasuke added as to him the reality checks he's had recently further to crushingly serve as a reminder that he'd not been giving everything his all

"While it is nice to see that the death of your teammate hasn't broken you that still doesn't answer my question." Isshin spoke as he locked eyes with Sasuke

"What are you going on about?" Sasuke questioned the elder Uchiha

"What I mean is that while its nice to see that your resolve has been renewed and hardened after all you've experienced. Is what will you do now to get to where you need to be in life; while becoming strong is something that is always needed to do and set out what you want to do requires more than simple training." Isshin told him with dead seriousness in his eyes

"Are you talking about the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Sasuke questioned wondering if that's where this was headed

"While the Mangekyo Sharingan is something that will later on become a necessity should you want to stand on even ground with Itachi. But our clan wasn't just known for our ocular prowess; it was also known like the Uzumaki to have made weapons for themselves so as to stand as contenders for being the strongest." Isshin informed him as the Uzumaki weren't the only ones to become known for making powerful items whereas they were mainly focused on seals the Uchiha however, were of weaponization

"Why wasn't any of this in the archives I've sought out in the compound?" Sasuke asked as to why none of this was in the archives

"Because eventually our clan and rightfully so became afraid of what happened should the secrets to making such weaponry like Madara's war fan to fall into the wrong hands. Thus the secrets to creating these were hidden away in a location that would be the last place anyone would look." Isshin informed him considering that one of the weapons made was that of Madara's legendary war fan

"Well where I can find the location to make one of these weapons for myself?" Sasuke questioned as to find the secrets to making these weapons

"That's something I can't tell you, because you aren't quite ready to go looking for it just yet." Isshin responded making Sasuke give him a curious look

"And why wouldn't I be ready to go after these secrets, as what's stopping me from knowing about the location and going off to make weapons for myself to use against Itachi?" Sasuke inquired as to why he wasn't supposedly ready for this

"Because do you really think that when they hid it away; that they wouldn't have taken precautions against those who would try to find it. Since they made sure that the secrets to making such weapons would be properly guarded, so that no intruder or pretender to the Uchiha name would take its secrets without being worthy and of proper strength. Which is why you aren't ready to go because not only do you not have the strength for it, but it is not yet your time for such a thing." Isshin told him before giving Sasuke a stern look

"As tell me something Sasuke do you as you currently stand now; truly and honestly believe you are ready to search and seek out a weapon that you aren't ready for and that you by no means have the skill to use. Because one thing is for certain and it is that the weapon doesn't make the wielder an indomitable force against his enemies, but it's the wielder who uses the weapon as a means to guard himself against his chosen foes.

Because if there was one thing Sasuke needed to know it wasn't just the weapon that made someone a powerful force that could mow down his enemies like they were made of flimsy paper and cheap pottery; instead it was the way the wielder who had the weapon used it to guard himself against his enemies and slay his chosen foe to prevent them from being a blight upon them any further.

"No I am not, because as with so many other things in my life right now I am currently not at the level I want to be. For I've gotten so far on my natural talents alone and even with my Sharingan it has shown itself not enough to get to where I want to be, so as much as I hate to admit my own weakness. Something I despise doing but recently has forced me to see it in myself that I am not as I thought I once was." Sasuke responded having hated to admit his own weakness

"Because I've let my own thinking I could coast through with just natural talent and letting something begin to taint me that I could be unstoppable and kill Itachi. And look where that's gotten me now; beaten by someone I thought I was leagues ahead and my own teammate dead because I was neither fast nor powerful enough to prevent it. So as much I hate to say this about myself and even now it makes me feel repulsed to say it, but I am weak and it shows in the events that have happened in the past few months." Sasuke admitted and although it made him feel like his throat felt like it had salt and bile in it he knew he had to admit this to himself

"So then I will say this once again where will you go on from here?" Isshin asked him once more as Sasuke let out a sigh

"I will become better and move forwards from this so that I can prevent something like what happened to her from happening again." Sasuke replied as Isshin let a smile come across his face

"Good as that's what I like to hear and if there's anything I can help you out with let me know; after all family stands by one another. And although it may not seem like it now this place will no longer be empty and soon enough will have Uchiha within once more." Isshin told him as Sasuke's face slowly cracked a smile on his somber looking face

"Thank you I appreciate it and how's Gohan doing?" Sasuke asked about the younger Uchiha

"It's taking him awhile to get used to all of this, since we've never really stayed in places as large as this before. But I think he'll get used to it in time; it'll just take some time getting used to this next stage in his life." Isshin answered since as expected coming to such a large place like Konoha was of course a culture shock to Gohan who'd mainly lived in small towns and villages

"Well if he ever wants me to show him around sometime or do anything with me then he only needs to ask." Sasuke told Isshin since he rather did welcome the idea as time went on to become a role model for Gohan

"I'll tell him that and by the way Sasuke thank you for taking us in here, since when we made contact wanting asylum back into the village we didn't know what to expect. However, in the small amount of time I've gotten to know you I can tell you've got a good head and heart on you. And my son can see that as well in you." Isshin spoke as he didn't know what to expect at first but after meeting Sasuke and coming here he had a good feeling about things as they stood

"Thank you and once again I appreciate it, as one thing that will always be a constant when you are here with me is that I will always stand by my clansmen. No matter what happens I will always come through for you and all of the other Uchiha we find." Sasuke replied as now that he had a clan to rebuild and find again it did give him a sense of happiness he didn't think possible before

"Glad to hear that and now if you don't mind I have to go for awhile, since I need to have my license as a shinobi here reinstated." Isshin told him as Sasuke nodded before he soon began walking away

"Well Itachi it looks like you've failed in one regard, because I will not live only to kill you and have hatred in my heart. But instead I now have a clan to rebuild and because of that I will not let you steal that away from me again, as I will bring you down and have justice brought to our clan for the lives you took." Sasuke swore before he got up and headed inside

 **So then with the revelation of his clan now being alive and scattered throughout the countries across the nation; Sasuke now has a goal that gives him the chance to pursue a life of happiness in the rebuild of his clan instead of the endless cycle of revenge. The question is will this goal continue and change Sasuke for the better or will it be ruined by whatever may come; well you'll have to find all that out in the next new chapters of Naruto: The Leviathan Chronicles.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hope you guys liked this more Sasuke driven chapter since unlike before I'm going to have his character be taken in a light that I've never if rarely seen done in stories, so I hope you'll enjoy that and with all being said let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got the whole bit between Kakashi and Sasuke where it shows more on the whole Leviathan Initiative and the fact that there are actually Uchiha survivors out there something that I've always wanted to toy around with. Because the thing is that I'm pretty sure that for one that some of the Uchiha's would've realized that a massacre was going to ensue, so they would've gotten out of there while still possible and the fact that there were Uchiha on missions so that in mind Itachi couldn't have possibly killed all of them therefore I plan on Sasuke's finding the Uchiha's to be a subplot of the story I hope you guys like._**

 ** _Following that up we've got the bit between Sasuke and Isshin one of the Uchiha's I've got planned to introduce throughout the story which I thought would be nice and will set up a bit of character development for him; in the form of his being a role model to his son Gohan which I thought would be cool to do._**

 ** _Next up we've got the fight between Kakashi and Naruto which I thought would be cool on giving a small bit on how they work together as a team and giving a pretty decent fight. Not to mention we've got our 1st death in the story via Sakura having sacrificed herself to save Gohan as while I could bash her until the sun is gone, I felt that why not have her be worth something and have her be taken off the board while still serving as a way to show that things are getting real here in the world._**

 ** _Following that up we've got another small bit between Isshin and Sasuke which I think does an additional job in showing that Sasuke isn't just seeing that he's down further in the order of things than what he thought; but also showing that he can not only admit to his faults but realize that he still has to grow up and evolve further as a person if he wants to get anywhere. As well showing that instead of a quest for vengeance he's more pursuing a goal of bringing Itachi to justice for the crimes against the Uchiha he commited._**

 ** _With all that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can supersede the original and become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story. Also remember flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable._**

 ** _That being said this is Pravus666 signing off as next time we start the Tsunade Retrieval Arc so stay tuned for that as oh boy I've got a feeling it'll be good._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Mercury Shadow by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song: I Saw The End by Pallbearer_**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunt for a Drunk Slug

**(Chapter 5: Hunt for a Drunk Slug)**

It was soon enough the middle coming to the end of August as Naruto and Jiraiya had finally managed to locate Tsunade who was with her apprentice Shizune in Tanzaku Town and suffice to say the 5th Leviathan was ready to go after her. Because the thing is that since he knew full well of her history yet to him that gave no sympathy in his mind towards her since both he, Kakashi, Jiraiya and the old man lost people, but unlike her they kept pushing onwards and continued to do what they had to despite the adversities and losses they faced.

Therefore Naruto only had disdain and equal rage towards Tsunade who drowned herself in gambling and liquor when people had lost far more than her, as to him how dare she wallow in her sorrows when people like Jiraiya and the Hiruzen had both lost their loved ones yet kept pushing through despite that. As to him there was no forgiving and making up with her in his heart as either she came back to Konoha willingly or she was going to do so with two shattered legs; with no exceptions because Naruto wouldn't tolerate her pity party antics whatsoever, after all no one gave him one for what he'd gone through.

* * *

 **(August 16th 996 S.E, Naruto's Mindscape, 11:49Pm)**

Naruto was within his mindscape which took the form of a mountainous area which grassy fields that spanned outwards for miles with maple trees and snow capped mountain tops dotting the area as the sky was a deep indigo overhead with golden stars creating constellations while the pale green moon sat overhead. As Naruto with Kurama the fox in his mind that was the closest companion he's had for all these years that never once manipulated or lied to him,as the demon fox was a constant source of companionship to him that he was thankful for.

 **"So Naruto are you sure your ready to go after the slug woman?"** Kurama questioned as he looked at Naruto who sat staring up at the pale absinthe colored moon

"Of course I am as now that I and Jiraiya know where she is, we can drag her back to Konoha kicking and screaming. Because I really hope she does resist since it'll give me an ample excuse to tear her apart should she do so; after all she can heal whatever I do to her so it'll all work out just fine for when we go get her." Naruto responded as he wanted Tsunade to resist coming back to Konoha as it would make tearing her in half all the much better

 **"Yes as don't get me wrong the slug woman has every ounce of pain, yet the only problem I have with this is that you will get carried away, as you are known to do."** Kurama reminded him of the fact that he did tend to get caught up in the violence

"I won't lose myself should I engage with her Kurama, as I was given a mission to bring her back to the village and I will not fail. No matter how much I want to rip her apart I will do my best to refrain from doing so." Naruto responded knowing full well that his mission came first and that he wouldn't let the old man down

"I haven't failed the old man since becoming Leviathan and I will not do so now because I can't control myself. So I will do what I can to try and not rip her arms off or crush her lungs, because she betrayed me." Naruto added having to take deep breaths as he felt the wrath within himself try to wash over

 **"So are you sure you can handle it Naruto? Because while I am proud of what you've become and all you've done, your mental and emotional welfare takes precedence above it all. Which is why I need to know if you're truly capable of containing yourself when you meet her, because I better than anyone else know the extent of your wrath."** Kurama questioned as he fully knew the extent to which Naruto's rage and wrath went as who else would know it better than him

"I am after all without the other part of me holding myself back I've been doing well enough to keep everything in check. Because without his pitiful mercy and excuses for thinking that people are worth saving I can see the world as it is, an ugly and unrepentant world where people are bastard coated bastards with bastard filling inside." Naruto replied as having rid himself of the other part to him allowed him to no longer look at the world through rose tinted glasses but instead see it for what it truly was

 **"Yes as while hope and optimism are good enough that other part of you failed to see that something in this world aren't worth redemption or saving; which is why I'm glad you made the decision to cast him off and spirit him away into the depths of your mind."** Kurama answered back in thinking what Naruto did was a good and right one

Because Naruto in order to be who he was now did what he had to do so years ago when he first started out as Leviathan he soon found the part of him that was good and held mercy and forgiveness among other things and cast it out and cut it away. Since to him why would he need such a thing as all being kind and forgiving and even compassionate did was get him mistreated and beaten down by the world around him, so the moment he got rid of his good side and cast it away into the recesses of his mind he felt no regret or guilt at all.

"Because looking back on it besides becoming Leviathan casting him out and away from me was one of the best ones I've made. Since now I feel now I feel no guilt, no fear, no remorse over what I do but everything else comes in such clarity in focus that when I'm out there I don't know how to describe it. But when I'm out there on the field killing and obliterating on missions I feel like I'm on top of the world and that there isn't a damned thing that can close to touching me." Naruto replied because ever since making that decision everytime he went out on missions made him feel like he was unstoppable as there was no fear or guilt just an euphoric rush

 **"Yes as you've grown up in becoming something far better than all my other hosts as not only are you an extraordinarily capable fighter. But you are the only one out of them that actually talks to me like I'm an actual living creature instead of a monster, something that puts you far leagues ahead of them."** Kurama said as unlike his prior hosts Naruto actually cared enough to get to know him

"Well Kurama you've been my closest and friend for as long as I've remembered and I value you immensely, because your the one thing I can count on to never lie or betray me. And because of that I will always do right by you." Naruto told him since the demon fox within him was the closest thing he's had to a friend all these years

 **"Thank you Naruto as at least I know that out of everyone I've been with I know that I can count on you as well, for you will always have my power at your disposal. Because separate we are unstoppable, but together we are an unstoppable force that I'm sure not even the 1st Hokage himself could stop."** Kurama replied as Naruto always had his strength at the ready since he trusted him with his life

"Thanks you as I'm gonna be needing that kind of strength when we fight against the Akatsuki, since losing it against Tsunade is the least of my problems. Because at least that drunken waste of a life isn't out to end my life or use you for a doomsday weapon of some sort." Naruto thanked but knew they had bigger fish to fry than her

 **"Yes as while the slug woman is a treacherous wench she's nothing compared to the threat they possess."** Kurama agreed

"Nonetheless and back on topic she will be going back with Jiraiya and I too Konoha as she will know that nobody cares for her pity party she's thrown herself for far too long. As she forgets that everyone has lost people they care about, but unlike her they move on and push forwards with their life; a sentiment I'm glad Jiraiya shares with me." Naruto responded happy that Jiraiya were aligned in their views towards Tsunade

While not murderous like Naruto was in his line of thought towards her Jiraiya was of the agreement that it was high time for her to come back as he'd lost someone important to him as well, but unlike her he didn't let that stop him from doing what had to be of sulking and drowning in his own perversion he pushed past that and dedicated himself to improving and becoming a better yet still perverse man, for unlike Tsunade he sought to improve himself as a person despite the hardships thrown at him.

 **"Yes as knowing how much of a drunk she is, she won't stand a chance because unlike her we are something that can never be truly stopped."** Kurama replied knowing that unlike Tsunade; Naruto was very much the definition of a unrelenting force

"Oh trust me Kurama she won't even come close to knowing what hit her." Naruto remarked as he had so many nasty surprise for Tsunade should she choose to resist

 **"Just remember to not get carried away alright, as remember she's needed alive not in pieces Naruto."** Kurama reminded him as Naruto smiled

"Oh relax Kurama I've got it under control." Naruto responded with confidence as he looked up at the moon

* * *

 **(4 days later, August 20th 996 S.E, Fire Country, 3:39 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Naruto and Jiraiya had been traveling at top speed the past couple days so they decided it would be best to relax for a bit before continuing onwards with Jiraiya going out to do research and Naruto just taking a nap after having gone off at the outskirts and completed his Rasenshuriken's field test.

 _"Alright who and what the hell is at the door?"_ Naruto thought grumpily as he went to the door and rubbed his eyes

"What the fuck do you too want as I was taking a nap and want to go back to it?" Naruto questioned seeing Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha

"We came here to take you with us, as come with us willingly and I assure you nothing bad will happen." Itachi told him as Naruto looked at him grumpily

"Here's my rebuttal." Naruto replied as he slammed the door in their faces so hard a small crack formed

"Now I can finally get some more rest….and damn it." Naruto cursed as he heard more knocks on the door

 **"You know they're not going to leave you alone right."** Kurama told him as Naruto soon grabbed his falchion

"Yep so there's only way that this is going to be settled and its my favorite way to do things." Naruto responded holding his falchion in a reverse grip

"I told you Itachi we're wasting our time here, as let's go and find one of the other jinchuriki since this one has turned out to be a complete unresponsive bore. As are you sure Zetsu's info was correct since sure he may have looked like him but he radiated something that was like me if not a bit stronger" Kisame spoke feeling like his time was being wasted

"We have a mission to do Kisame as we were assigned to capture the 9 tails and we will do exactly that and stay put here until our mission is completed." Itachi responded in his usual stoic and semi cold tone of voice

"Fine but something better start happening now or I'll make it happen." Kisame answered back as soon enough a hand grabbed Itachi by the throat and started lifting him up

 _"Like that and damn the brat can punch hard."_ Kisame thought before Naruto's upper body made a hole through the door as he punched Itachi 2 floors downwards were he collapsed in a dazed heap under the remains of a wall and a bed

"So then I take it you guys aren't going to leave me alone then?" Naruto questioned as he stepped through with falchion in hand

"You kidding me I was hoping you'd go head to head with me, as now I have the perfect excuse to use Samehada." Kisame answered back as the bandages around it fell away revealing the scaled blade

"Then what're we waiting for let's go already!" Naruto replied as he went after Kisame at full speed

With that the two blades clashed against one another with the two engaged in a stalemate as Samehada clashed against Naruto's falchion as neither refused to give into the other as both struggled to gain ground against the other. Before Kisame taking the initiative broke it off and slashed Naruto in the bicep shaving off a chunk of his flesh in the process, with Naruto hardly phased by it before soon enough the wound steamed before soon closing up as though it wasn't there before Naruto went into a staccato and almost blitzkrieg like sequence of attacks slashing and cleaving into him.

For Kisame was moderately impressed by Naruto's offensive as he was able to keep the offensive going in a manner that made him have to try and go on a defensive, as they were at an impasse considering the thick blade of Samehada was able to defend against the empowered blows of Naruto's falchion. Conversely Naruto had to watch out for and counter against Samehada's strikes as while he could heal back from them he knew the fact that the blade was a glutton for chakra; which is why he had to make sure his offensive was something continuous so that the sentient blade couldn't devour his chakra.

Yet the commonality between their ongoing fight was that despite the few hits they could land on each other they felt a rush go through them, with them both finding someone they could contend with combatively as they continued to clash blades with one another. Until soon enough another clash between then caused the floorboards to crack and groan under the strain as they struck at each other; like two opposing herds stampeding towards the other and then violently locking horns against one another.

"I'm impressed as here our intel said you were some orange wearing brat in a jumpsuit and yet I haven't felt more alive in years." Kisame said with a wide grin on his face as he and Naruto clashed against one another as he had a gash across his forehead

"The same to you as I can't tell you how hard it is to find someone adequate to fight against out here, as there are only weak little bastards out here that don't know the rush you get when you obliterate someone." Naruto responded as a shaved off portion of his thigh and stomach were healing back

"Well then it'll be a fucking shame when we rip that fox out of you and you die, because I haven't had a fight like this since I was back with the swordsmen in Kiri." Kisame spoke as if it weren't for the fact that Naruto was a jinchuuriki he would actually like to fight with him again

"Whoever said I was going back with you, besides you and your friend there aren't ever gonna stop me since I've worked my ass off to become the fuck mothering killing machine I am today. And I won't let the two of you stop me from being what I'm good at." Naruto retorted before sucker punching him through the door of his room sending splinters everywhere

"Now then come on show me more of what an ex swordsmen of the Mist is capable of, as I'll beat you all the same." Naruto spoke spinning his falchion by the ring that was on the pommel

"Well it looks like killing you is gonna be the hardest thing I enjoy then." Kisame spoke as he soon barreled into Naruto

That in mind Kisame pounded into Naruto with an overhand cleave that was parried as the two locked blades once again with both pressing against each other trying to overpower the other; until Naruto broke it off and decided to try and cut out Kisame's bottom jaw that was blocked by him using Samehada like a makeshift shield. Before Naruto was pierced by a handful of the scale like spines that made up Samehada as blood began to leak from the wounds before his healing factor kicked in and sealed them up; before he jumped and using the blade of Samehada that tried to shave off a hearty chunk from the left side of his ribcage jumped on it and quickly dashed on top of it.

And with that he quickly plunged it into his collarbone with the blade digging into trapezius muscles as he shoved it in deeper and deeper before he had to jump onto the ceiling before the scales once again extended once again in trying to pierce Naruto once more. With the two engaging in an almost to the normal person's perspective disorienting fight; with Naruto fighting upon the ceiling and Kisame still on the ground and while they traded blows and wounds that were few in number the potency of each one made up for the lack of quantity as they went at it.

With them going at it in their purely martial battle going well enough as they were going at it with a pure relentlessness to everything they had as the battle they engaged in wasn't one with flashy jutsu or chakra; instead it was one in which sheer strength and nothing but their martial skill as they enjoyed the thrill of the battle they were engaging in as swordsmen. As they both had smiles on their faces that were quickly ruined when Naruto had to use Swift Release: Shatter to destroy a small plethora of flaming shuriken that came at him courtesy of Itachi Uchiha; who approached him with some of his teeth knocked out and a large purplish black bruise on his face.

"What the hell Itachi?! The brat and I were having one of the best duels I've ever had in years and you up and fucking ruined it!" Kisame bellowed out as he was very much pissed at the fact that the duel he was enjoying with Naruto was being interrupted

"We are here to capture him not engage in some frivolous and unimportant sword fight." Itachi spoke until he was 3 feet away from both of them

"Unimportant? Do you have any damn idea how long it has been since I've had any semblance of a good fight, any at all because I deserve this as the mission can wait until we've finished things here." Kisame growled out at Itachi as he wasn't going to have his fun ruined by Itachi

"This isn't up for discussion Kisame as we were sent here to do a mission and capture the 9 tails and I will not have it be jeopardized." Itachi spoke as he spat out a molar

"Don't you dare interfere with this any further Itachi, because if you do then you're gonna regret it." Kisame warned his grip on Samehada

"Step aside as it is time for us to end this now." Itachi spoke as the tension was mounting between the two of them

"Huh so this is what it feels like to be in-between a fighting couple." Naruto thought before he saw a seething Sasuke

"ITACHI YOU'RE A DEADMAN!" Sasuke bellowed out before he made a Chidori and rushed after Itachi

"Foolish little brother, you never learn." Itachi said as he soon caught the Chidori bare handed and soon squeezed his arm hard enough that the pain caused him to disperse the Chidori

"Did you really think that rushing in here like this would work, as I told you to come after me when you were stronger and clearly that lesson hasn't sunk in. Especially since you rushed in here screaming your head off like a madman." Itachi lectured him as Sasuke smirked and chuckled

"What's so funny little brother?" Itachi questioned

"Oh I know a frontal assault wouldn't work on you which is why I want to tell you something real funny." Sasuke spoke to Itachi who raised an eyebrow at this

"And what is so amusing as you are clearly outmatched against me?" Itachi asked as Sasuke leaned in

"I'm just a damn decoy." Sasuke informed him

"Lightning Release: Flash Pillar!" Clone Sasuke exclaimed before using every ounce of chakra the original stored inside him to unleash what amounted to a point blank flash bang

"You know what Itachi the easy part was putting seals on him to store up chakra over time for him to use the 1st Chidori and distract and fool you, but the hard part was subduing all my chakra so that you wouldn't see me coming." Sasuke spoke sweating heavily at the amount of vigourous concentration it'd taken to stay hidden for so long as Itachi looked down as protruding from his torso was a Chidori as he coughed out blood

"So tell me something Itachi is my hate strong enough for you now? Because I'm pretty sure that with my hand in your organs that it damn well is, as how does it feel Itachi as does it hurt like what you did to mom and dad?!" Sasuke questioned as he amped up the piercing power as his liver, left lower lung and bottom portion of his heart were paying for it

"Well holy shit I did not see any of this coming at all." Naruto spoke as he didn't see coming that Sasuke would have been able to have the balls to pull something like that off

"Neither did I." Kisame agreed as Itachi turned towards his brother

"I...never foresaw...any of this happening….as although you've...done….an...astounding job….this is not where our...final fight...shall take place….so I'll leave you with this….Amaterasu!" Itachi called out weakly as jet black flames burst forth as Sasuke had to use every ounce of speed to avoid getting burned

"Well I'd love to fight with you and all, but my partner as you can see if fucked up so later." Kisame told him as Naruto tried to go after him but the black flames soon turned into an onyx wall of spectral fire

"Damn well this is a clusterfuck." Naruto cursed as they got away

"As for you Sasuke I only have this to say about what you did." Naruto spoke turning towards Sasuke who was waiting for his scolding

"Yeah I know; what I did was completely reckless." Sasuke sulked as Naruto smirked

"No you kidding me what you did was downright awesome, as what you did took major balls of steel and for that I tip my non-existent hat to you. As after this display I think I'll pull some strings and see if the boys in Anbu can't have you trained up." Naruto told him with a wide grin on his face

Considering that what Sasuke did took planning, stealth, precision and a lot of skill he couldn't be mad at him, so much as quite impressed at what he just did in pulling off a game plan that landed a mortal wound on Itachi of all people therefore he was definitely going to put in a recommendation that Anbu look at him.

"I didn't see this coming at all." Sasuke replied shocked by this

"Well hey you did a good against your older brother today so I think that it's well deserved." Naruto spoke as he pulled out a seal that soon absorbed the black flames

"Now let's get out of here and have you get sent back to Konoha, because don't get wrong what you did was pretty awesome I still think you should go considering that you weren't authorized to come with me." Naruto replied as while he was impressed by Sasuke he knew that it would be better for him to go back

"Fair enough I suppose." Sasuke conceded since he'd scored one major victory today and that was enough

* * *

 **(The next night, Tanzaku Town, August 21st 996 S.E, 7:41 Pm)**

It would be soon enough after Naruto had one of the toads escort Sasuke home with a letter telling of what Sasuke did in his sneak attack against Itachi, as they entered a bar where they soon found Tsunade and Shizune. Jiraiya being one for discretion and knowing things could turn south gave the bar owner some incentive to let them have some privacy as he had some of the patrons clear out; so with that they soon enough approached the Slug Sannin.

"What do you want Jiraiya, since if you've come to ask me for another date then beat it." Tsunade spoke as she pounded another thing of sake

"That's not why I'm here, as what I've got to say doesn't include you being a hollow shell of who I used to know." Jiraiya responded snatching away the bottle of sake from her as he wasn't in the mood for her drunken antics

"Hey I wasn't finished with that!" Tsunade whined as Jiraiya's face remained stalwart

"I don't care if you weren't done with it or not as you've had enough, besides I need your attention on me and not on you killing your kidneys like you have been for the past 20 plus years." Jiraiya told her as he was far past done with Tsunade's antics

"And now that I've got your full attention that brings me to the point of the matter." Jiraiya added as Tsunade's mood soured as he she continued to drink

"Just get out with it already, as I don't have all damn day." Tsunade responded with the stench of alcohol potent on her breath

 _"Well at least my impression of her is how I always thought, a drunken bitch."_ Naruto thought to himself as so with 1st impressions Tsunade's was just as how he'd thought of her

"Bottom line Tsunade is that things in the village are needing to get into high gear Tsunade; especially since the old man is retiring and naming his new successor and since Orochimaru has proven himself a danger what with the invasion and all. It's been decided that you are to return since we need to prepare for the worst should things go to hell in a handbasket." Jiraiya told her since with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki things were looking to go from bad to worse in a matter of time

"Why should I care about any of this at all, it doesn't concern me?" Tsunade questioned as she continued to drink

"Because it does, since you've been running away from your responsibilities to the village for far too long and it is high time that you came back." Jiraiya answered back uncompromising as his sympathies towards Tsunade had run dry over the year

"That village took the best things from me that I cared about from me, so as far as I'm concerned I don't have to owe them a damn thing." Tsunade responded heatedly as Naruto rolled his eyes

"Oh cry me a river and then throw yourself down it. Because in case you haven't noticed; don't nobody give a shit about your sob story." Naruto spoke up as he was tired of the whole woe is me attitude she had going on

"What did you say brat?!" Tsunade questioned angrily as Naruto stared her down with annoyance

"You heard what I said. As we get it your brother and fiance died, but guess what sake for brains everyone loses people they care about its called life. Because you aren't some special snowflake as you're just another person that got dealt a shit hand in life who's been moping around in her own pity party for too long. So I think I'll tell you what the old man has told so many others and get over yourself." Naruto answered back because he wasn't by the slightest phased by her losses

After all Jiraiya and Kakashi had both lost people closest to them yet unlike Tsunade who was so absorbed into her own pity party of self destruction, but instead went onto further better themselves as people which was why unlike her he could respect and actually look up them as he did the old man.

"Who are you to judge me through what I've gone through, as you don't know shit about what I've suffered through?" Tsunade questioned heatedly as Naruto still retained the look of annoyance upon himself

"Because if there's one thing I'm familiar with it is pain and in comparison with all I've gone through, yours pales in comparison to mine. That and the fact that I have a very good reason to be angry with you by the way." Naruto answered back as with everything he's gone through he's gone through more pain than her

"And who are you supposed to be, as I've got a lot of people angry at me?" Tsunade asked

"He's Minato's and Kushina's kid Tsunade the one you left behind, the one who when he was still just a toddler said you didn't want him because you didn't want to be saddled with some kid that would get in your way." Jiraiya informed her as Naruto's face bored at her with still present annoyance as well as a contained wrath

"Yeah and guess what that kid you left behind because you more than likely didn't want to have actual responsibilities in your life is back. Because said kid is here to make sure you take your ass back to the village, since the old man has ordered both of us to bring you back and last I checked I ain't ever failed a mission he's given me." Naruto added as he was gonna make sure she came back kicking and screaming if need be

"I said that I'm not going back, so you'll have to go back and tell him to shove it. For I'm not going anywhere near that village regardless of who the next fool in line for that hat will be. As every person who's gone and taken up as Hokage, has shown themselves complete idiotic fools so as far as I'm concerned when sensei kicks the bucket it won't mean a damn thing. In fact it'll only show that all the Hokage's hat has done is just something that only leads to death. And I won't have any part of it so tell him that I'm not coming and that he can take my coming back and shove it." Tsunade replied as Jiraiya saw Naruto's eyes briefly go ruby colored with predatory slits in them before returning

 _"This isn't gonna end well."_ Jiraiya thought to himself seeing Naruto's anger rise

"Take back what you said about the old man right now you drunken waste for an old hag, because I will not tolerate you talking shit about him whatsoever." Naruto told her as his chakra began to surge

"I don't have to take back anything about him, he's an old fool that should've put himself in a retirement home instead of being Hokage again. And it gets him almost killed by Orochimaru if anything the only reason why the old fart didn't die was because he probably didn't want the senile old fool to have a stroke and peter out on their fight. Since all he's done is make what little there is for the position of Hokage be a joke if he let the village get invaded by Orochimaru of all people; then again he was always soft." Tsunade replied as Naruto glared heavily at her

"You had better take that back right now or otherwise I'll make you regret it in the worst way possible." Naruto told her as his eyes soon began to have ruby red seep into them

"Or what as what are you gonna do?" Tsunade questioned as Naruto malevolently smirked as in a blur of motion he soon took Shizune from her position had one arm wrapped around her neck and another with a Rasengan at her face

"Tell me something you drunken old hag; just how much do you care about her?" Naruto asked as Tsunade's eyes widened at the situation she now found herself in

"You let her go now!" Tsunade roared at him rising to her feet

"Oh I don't think I will because you see, all I've seen and heard from you is woe is me and how miserable my life is. Well since you want to be a smart mouth and insult the one person who has lost far more than what your drunken ass could ever imagine and has done more and persisted through worse than what you could ever dream of. I think it's time to remind you of what the hell loss really means." Naruto responded his eyes having turned into the ruby red of the 9 tails

"Listen here you fucking brat I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you will not lay a hand on her at all. Or I swear that I will cave your head in like pumpkin." Tsunade threatened him as she went to advance towards him only to move the Rasengan close to Shizune's head

"No you are gonna shut your damn mouth and apologize for what you said about the old man, or otherwise I will make your precious apprentices face have the same consistency as snow cone!" Naruto demanded as he wasn't gonna let this shit slide

"I said let her go now!" Tsunade growled as she raised her fist to punch Naruto

"You see that's a bad move because now this happens." Naruto told her as he had the Rasengan start grinding away at her flesh

"So what's it gonna be Tsunade either apologize now and damn well mean it or I shred her face, your damn call because she is gonna suffer for your stupidity?!" Naruto questioned her as he ramped it up as he made the Rasengan bigger and while not enough to kill immediately was enough that she'd still feel it

"Damn it Jiraiya do something about him; he's killing her!" Tsunade told Jiraiya as she knew that if she went to punch his head in the Rasengan would still carry enough power to cause severe brain damage

"Its your problem Tsunade and granted Shizune's a nice girl and all, this is your problem you made by the was so you deal with it." Jiraiya spoke as this was Tsunade's mess not his

"Damn it I'm sorry alright just stop it." Tsunade pleaded as the right side of her face was partially grinded away

"No I want to mean it right now as say you like you goddamn mean it!" Naruto told her as Shizune screamed as more of her face and neck was grinded away

"I'm sorry for what I said about Sarutobi-sensei just please, please stop it as I'm sorry!" Tsunade begged as Naruto at hearing that waited awhile until the Rasengan was about to hit the jugular before ceasing

"That's what I thought and by the way if you ever say shit like that about the old man to my face again; then let me put it to you this way. While I won't necessarily kill you since that would be giving you the easy way out, I'll give you another real and fresh reason on what pain is." Naruto told her as a quivering Shizune who's right face down to her middle neck was grinded away like a sandblaster had hit it

* * *

 **(2 days later, Tanzaku Town, 2:10 Pm, August 23rd 996 S.E)**

It was soon enough a few days past after the initial meeting with Tsunade and suffice to say the tension was not only thick but quite fierce with all things considered as while Shizune was healed she would due to the way Naruto had made the Rasengan to inadvertently psychologically torture Tsunade would have scarring.

"What do you want Jiraiya, as you and him have already done enough?" Tsunade questioned as Jiraiya sat down beside her

"None of this would've happened had you not for one been drunk off your rocker, but also hadn't acted like such a self absorbed asshole to begin with." Jiraiya answered back evenly

"Besides you needed a reality check." Jiraiya added as Tsunade glared daggers at him

"And him nearly killing Shizune was worth it, as what were you thinking Jiraiya? As were you really going to let him kill her." Tsunade questioned lividly at the fact her student nearly died last night

"Yes because you needed to learn that your actions have consequences; seeing as how your abandoning him has had one hell of one." Jiraiya answered back with hints of bitterness in his voice

"Since had you done your job as a godmother then our godson or rather my godson since I've been doing all of the legwork as a godparent; wouldn't be the homicidal psychopath he is now." Jiraiya added since despite his faults at least he made sure to do all that was possible to do right by Naruto

"What do you want me to say that I'm sorry; as after everything that I lost I didn't want to be saddled with another kid." Tsunade responded as Jiraiya rounded on her

"Oh will you just stop with that Tsunade, as for over 20 years you've been stringing on that same woe is me story with Dan and Nawaki. As oh my life has been so bad since I lost them, well you know what Tsunade just suck it up already because I know that you lost your loved ones I get it. But damn it it is high time that you move on and get a grip, because sensei is tired of your pity party, Naruto doesn't even care about it and I for the most part am just 160% done with it." Jiraiya told her since he has been long since done with Tsunade feeling sorry for herself

"So what I'm not supposed to feel sadness or grieve over them is that it?!" Tsunade retorted in questioning as Jiraiya stared her down

"Don't you dare twist my words around Tsunade, besides you aren't the only one who's lost someone." Jiraiya reminded her as on his left index finger was a wedding ring that had a octagonal shaped emerald

"After all I still remember when the one time I needed you the most, was when I realized that I couldn't even count on the one teammate I had left to not let me down." Jiraiya spoke with a melancholic bitterness in his voice as he memories played through him

After all it was thanks to Tsunade not being there when he needed that the woman he had loved for nearly a decade had to perish; ever since then he learned one important lesson and that was despite the fact that there were 3 Sannin. With Tsunade and himself having been the ones out of the trio not to have turned traitor, the lesson was that from there on he may have been apart of the Sannin but as always he was a pillar on which he had to stand alone on with the fact that Tsunade failed him that day proving and cementing it in his mind.

"Jiraiya I…" Tsunade tried to say

"Tsunade don't speak of her name as concerning her you've already done enough, so don't even bother speaking or apologizing for it because I don't want to hear any of it." Jiraiya told her in a strict manner that meant drop it and don't bring it up any further

"But back to the topic at hand, you will come back to Konoha with us Tsunade as there isn't stopping that now." Jiraiya told her as he order himself a soda

"Jiraiya I can't go back there." Tsunade replied as the toad sannin sighed

"Tsunade you don't get it do you, as you no longer have a choice to turn back in the matter. Because we were sent to find and return you to Konoha; besides its not like you could get away anyways." Jiraiya answered back as Tsunade looked at him with her hazel eyes

"What are you insinuating here Jiraiya?" Tsunade questioned him as to what he was implying

"I'm talking about Naruto because the thing about him is that he never has failed sensei in any mission given him to him. And he's willing to do anything to accomplish it as he told me this himself Tsunade since if you do refuse to come back to Konoha then he'll kill Shizune and drag you back with two broken legs." Jiraiya warned the famed medic ninja of what Naruto would do should she refuse to comeback

"Damn it that brats been enough trouble as first he disfigures Shizune and now this, as why can't things just be simple enough and let me be left alone." Tsunade sighed at the fact that she was given such a deadly ultimatum

"Well you started this mess when you were talking shit about sensei, so your to blame for some of this situation your in. Because had you not said all of that Shizune wouldn't have that scar on her face and you wouldn't be faced with such a ultimatum." Jiraiya answered back, as had Tsunade not insulted Hiruzen like she did then none of this would've happened

"So I guess I have no choice then." Tsunade spoke in defeat knowing that if she tried to run it would get ugly

"What do you think? And remember that it'll be in your best interest to stay put until we decide to go back to Konoha." Jiraiya spoke leaving Tsunade alone as he walked off elsewhere

"So looks like she's coming back with us." Naruto said as he dropped his camouflage jutsu Jiraiya had taught him

"Yes she is although there's something we'll need to have our A-game for." Jiraiya told him as he walked up closer to him

"Who? More Akatsuki, because if so then bring it because I'm ready for them." Naruto wondered as to who the threat was

"No its Orochimaru as he probably got to her already, so be ready." Jiraiya warned Naruto who had a grip on his falchion

"Do you want me to give Tsunade incentive to stay away from the serpent, because just say the word and I'll make sure she won't go within 60 feet of him?" Naruto questioned since all Jiraiya had to do was the say the word and he'd make sure she'd know to stay away

"No as we'll handle this ourselves after all I planned for something like this." Jiraiya told him since he knew Orochimaru would have his hands in Tsunade

"What's the plan then?" Naruto questioned as they walked away

"For now we'll wait, but until we go up against Orochimaru I'll be needing your help with my finishing my Fire Release Rasengan. Since that's still in the works and just needs a few touch ups is all for it to be good to go." Jiraiya told him as Naruto soon gained a mass shit eating grin at hearing those words

"Well then what are we waiting for, as we've got no time to lose so let's get started then shall we." Naruto replied as the two soon headed off elsewhere too work on Jiraiya's Rasengan variant

 **So then with the eventual encounter and search for Tsunade having been done we see that things have taken a quite dark turn; find out how things will proceed in the all new chapters of Naruto: The Leviathan Chronicles.**

* * *

 _ **Well hope you liked this chapter as oh boy was this fun to write since for a moment shit got real, but with all that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got the bit between Kurama and Naruto which I thought would be fun since it touches up more on Naruto's personality and also a flip from canon where usually its where Naruto's dark side is on the back burner, but instead Naruto in this one cast out all the light he had in him which resulted in his current personality something I will be expanding on more as the story goes on.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the part with Naruto mainly against Kisame which I had thought would be cool to write out since its Naruto going up against one of favorite characters and as for why I didn't have it be all flashy and what not; it's because I wanted it to focus more on the fact that it would just be them in a battle of martial skill something of which is always cool to do. Not to mention we also got a big moment for Sasuke who pulled off a hell of a sneak attack against Itachi, as here's the thing in this Sasuke isn't gonna rush in blind since he knows that's not an option therefore he planned this out to the letter and waited for his moment to strike and get a fatal hit on Itachi.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got the whole Tsunade scene which oh boy did shit get real which is what I liked about it because here's the thing the whole bit with Naruto and Tsunade having a back and forth which leads to the big fight is something I wanted to not do and go differently about. Therefore the best way I thought possible to have this end was with Naruto threatening to kill Shizune as here's the thing hadn't Tsunade apologized well Shizune would either have brain damage or would be joining Sakura 6 feet under.**_

 _ **Finally we get to the part with Tsunade and Jiraiya which was one of my favorite bits because here's the thing Jiraiya isn't gonna be whatsoever infatuated or attracted to Tsunade; considering in this story he's just done with her in general as a person. Because there's some history that I'm already alluding to that I can't wait to get started on but for people hoping for something between them; I'm sorry but Jiraiya is gonna resent Tsunade throughout all of this no matter what since to him his sympathies towards her have run bone dry.**_

 _ **With all that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible for I hope with your guys help that it can supersede the original and become a real good story, so please help get this out there so it can become a great and well known story and also thanks for all the support you guys have given the story so far. Also remember flames will be ignored since they aren't worth my time and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable as well as it making sense.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing off till next time as next up we've got Naruto and Jiraiya against Kabuto and Orochimaru and their return to Konoha so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Mercury Shadow by Soilwork**_

 _ **Random End Song: The Hunter by Mastodon**_


	6. Chapter 6: Serpents and Toads

**(Chapter 6: Serpents and Toads)**

It would soon enough be time for Naruto and Jiraiya to go up against Orochimaru and whoever would be in assistance of him, with them having managed to just barely complete the Fire Release version to his Rasengan something of which he was glad to have had Naruto's assistance with considering the nature of this variant. With them having had to go a distance away considering the fact that this version of it was like most things related to the element incendiary and explosive; which is why as of late there were many tracts of land that were now scorched and turned to piles of ash.

With Naruto mainly just wanting this tedious mission to be over so that he could go back to his missions as Leviathan since this was just so damned boring, but at least he got to help Jiraiya get started on the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise something that was always fun for him to do with the Toad Sannin. That and see Haku again because he'd rather be going out with her than be stuck having to watch and make sure that Tsunade didn't try to pull a fast one; considering that the moment she did then she'd wake up with Shizune either crucified or beheaded...which ever one struck his fancy more.

* * *

 **(August 26th 996 S.E, 2:10 Pm, Fire Country)**

It was soon enough the time for which Orochimaru would be able to gain fully restored as Tsunade had met him as agreed in his promise to deliver on the bargain they'd struck however, something was amiss with her that Orochimaru sensed.

For one was the fact that there was an unhealthy amount of killing intent within Tsunade at the moment as granted after everything that's been happening to her it couldn't really be blamed upon her so for now he was content with the fact that he'd be able to gain use of his hands again to speed up Project Unity. Since he was long sense tired of the staggeringly slow process that it took to get his final body to completion, therefore he was very much ready to get this done and over with so he could get back to work.

"Well Tsunade I'm glad to see that you've come to your senses and made the right decision." Orochimaru spoke seeing Tsunade had come although was still off put by the killer intent coming out of her

"It was an easy choice to make after all, I just hope you uphold your end of the deal." Tsunade responded as chakra began to gather in her hands

"Of course I will Tsunade, for despite our differences I do make sure to uphold my end of the deal." Orochimaru answered back as the mass of chakra in her hands began to spiral into a more solid shape

"Lord Orochimaru out of the way!" Kabuto shouted as he shoved his master aside

"Kabuto what are you doing?!" Orochimaru questioned as to why Kabuto prevented him from getting his arms back

"Because my lord it seems we've had." Kabuto told his master as he saw Tsunade with a Rasengan

 _"I guess this explains all of that killer intent I felt from her."_ Orochimaru thought as he stood up while the Rasengan dissipated

"So then it appears as though Tsunade won't be making it then will she." Orochimaru spoke as the buxom Sannin smirked

"Well I guess that failed, but had it not been for your sidekick I would've had you. But one I'll still kill you all the same you snake bastard" Tsunade replied before she tapped a seal on her arm and her appearance began to hiss and steam like dry ice dropped into boiling water before revealing Naruto

"Well then since your here do you mind if I ask what happened to Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked as Naruto smirked

"Sure I'll regale you since it was the 2nd most amount of fun I've had so far." Naruto replied happily

* * *

 **(Flashback to 2 hours ago, Tanzaku Town, 12:42 Pm)**

"Tsunade where do you think your going?" Jiraiya asked the Slug Sannin

"None of your business." Tsunade answered back dismissively yet Jiraiya remained unconvinced

"Then explain why you smell like snakes then." Jiraiya told her as Tsunade stopped in her tracks

"I don't know what your planning with him, but I can't allow you to go with him." Jiraiya told her knowing that anything concerning the serpent of his former teammate was nothing but trouble

"This is something that I need to do Jiraiya as this is something that will get me back what I lost and I won't let you stop me." Tsunade told Jiraiya as she went to go towards where she'd meet Orochimaru

"Tsunade don't make me have to do this, because this will not end well for you should you continue going towards that bastard snake." Jiraiya warned her as she continued going off

 _"Well I did warn her."_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he made a one handed snake seal

"What the...hell?" Tsunade wondered as there was a fierce rush of wind behind her as a hand wrapped around her neck

"Hello Tsunade remember me?" Naruto spoke as he threw her up against a wall

"Damn it I don't have time for this, as get out my way you fucking brat." Tsunade cursed as she went to throw a punch however, Naruto caught it and rearing his hand back punched her so hard in the elbow joint that a cracking pop was heard

"You see we both had a feeling that you would try and go with that treacherous serpent for whatever reason is beyond me. So Jiraiya was going to try and convince you not to go with him and in the even that failed I would make sure you wouldn't go the hard way; which by the way is my favorite way of doing things." Naruto replied and using Swift Release stabbed her in the left leg pinning her to the wall

"Sorry Tsunade its nothing personal just business." Jiraiya told her

"Well it's for me and it'll be the easiest thing I've ever enjoyed." Naruto spoke as he cracked his knuckles

"Just remember Naruto don't kill her, as remember we need her to be returned alive." Jiraiya reminded him as he nodded

"Don't worry I've got it covered." Naruto responded

With that in mind Naruto proceeded to viciously wail on Tsunade with the Sannin helpless as to make matters worth Naruto stomped on her kneecap with a cracking nose meaning it was fractured, before he then rained body shots upon her. With blood and loud thuds echoing across the alleyway as Tsunade was forced to withstand every punch and haymaker rained down upon her; while Naruto was taking malevolent joy as he beat the living tar out of her until soon enough her face looked like hamburger meat as her face, shoulder, torso were littered with bruises as she was beaten unconscious.

"Well I feel really wonderful right about now." Naruto spoke as his face and parts of his attire had splotches of blood

"Alright well then time for this and also this." Jiraiya spoke as he handed Naruto a seal while he put Tsunade in chakra draining chains

"So then what do we do now?" Naruto questioned as he put the seal on his arm and soon enough like his form shimmered into Tsunade's

"Simple go find Orochimaru and try to hit him when he ain't seeing it coming and I'll come in and hopefully end this mistake of mine once and for all." Jiraiya told him as Naruto smirked

* * *

 **(Snap Back To Reality)**

"Well that's unfortunate, but oh well Kabuto if you wouldn't mind handling him." Orochimaru told Kabuto who activated his chakra scalpels

"With pleasure." Kabuto responded as he activated his chakra scalpels

"Oh I'm gonna do what should've been done a long time ago four eyes." Naruto said as he brought out his falchion with a malevolent grin on his face

That in mind Naruto took the initiative to ram himself at Kabuto who barely was able to avoid getting gutted by his falchion as the homicidal blonde tried to disembowel him, with him going in for another swing that this time not only split his headband in half but also took out a small chunk of his forehead to where bone could almost be seen underneath. However, despite the most recent injury Naruto already saw it beginning to heal as the 2nd in command to Orochimaru lanced out at him with a chakra scalpel that parried with his falchion; for Kabuto went to hit him again in the neck but failed as Naruto caught the offending limb in a vice grip.

With him then proceeding to then yanking Kabuto towards him and slicing open his jaw muscle and exposing his teeth before slashing down into his collarbone thrice to break it and 2 other ribs, before he slugged him across the face sending him several feet back with a dislocated jaw that began to heal as he felt his body stitch and repair itself. While Naruto soon used a burst of Swift Release to quickly dash over towards the still healing Kabuto and grab him by his silver hair and quickly rush him into a boulder where he smashed his face into it; with Naruto repeating this as facial bones were stuck between being broken and resetting themselves as Naruto did his best to crush Kabuto's face in like a Gallagher watermelon.

Eventually Naruto put Kabuto's head through the boulder and with a boot to the back soon sent him through it, as his vision was waiting to clear from having his face smashed in and both his eyes swollen shut as muscle, bone and teeth reset themselves in place as he stumbled to get back up again. For the moment Kabuto's vision returned Naruto punched him in the throat and followed it up with a quick and brutal combo that cracked and broke his ribs, before grabbing him by his bloodied and ruined shirt and tossing him like a ragdoll where he fell in a ruined heap.

"So then Kabuto I bet you weren't expecting that orange wearing brat to be this strong weren't you." Naruto spoke feeling pretty good about his life right now all events considered up to this point

"Yes I'm indeed surprised by your capabilities, but then again it all makes sense after all why those ninja from Ame ran scared and we barely had to fight any of them." Kabuto remarked as he stumbled back onto his feet

"As I knew it was impossible for a genin to possess so much killer intent and bloodthirst; that was beyond even Garra's but now it all makes sense as to how. Because all this time I was dealing with one of the most infamous killers in Konoha; oh what luck." Kabuto spoke as he rushed Naruto with a chakra scalpel that he got out of the way of with a burst of Swift Release

"You see Kabuto flattery will get you nowhere." Naruto responded as he let the immense bloodlust just pour out of him

With Naruto reengaged his vicious assault on Kabuto as despite the times where he could get in a hit with his chakra scalpels against Naruto, it was for the most part in vain as his potent healing factor combined with the 9 tails healed his wounds faster than what he could make them. Conversely Naruto was going to town on the silver haired medic considering that he was able to tank any of the hits made against him, as well as his persistent and aggressive manner of fighting made it so that Kabuto couldn't get anywhere but to fight him at close range.

For Naruto continued to slash away and batter Kabuto with a relentlessness that made him seem more predatory than human, for anything that Kabuto tried was countered and then retaliated against with greater aggression to where his healing factor was being pushed to its limitations against the homicidal blonde. After all the moment that Kabuto's wounds healed enough for him to stand or move Naruto was upon him again like a ravenous and starved predator tearing out the throat of its prey; for Naruto beat, slashed and hacked into Kabuto taking of chunks of flesh, cracking and breaking bone and bruising and scraping off skin that a portion of the time Kabuto felt like everytime he moved his nerves flared in pain.

With Naruto soon jumping up and doing a Spartan kick hard enough that it minorly stunned him before he grabbed at Kabuto's right arm and began to try and rip it off; as muscles and tendons began to tear and come undone as he pulled at the limb. Yet Kabuto countered this by using a chakra scalpel with his left and did multiple slashes at Naruto's right forearm that caused him to let go as his arm sagged from being nearly torn off, but this minor reprieve didn't last long as Naruto using his good arm soon launched a haymaker at Kabuto with such force that it crushed his windpipe as he began to choke.

"Now then as fun as this has been I'm gonna cut this short, because I've got literally a million other better things to do than this. So if you don't mind here's a little present I never got to give you at the Chunin Exams." Naruto told him as he soon thrust a Oodama Rasengan into Kabuto's stomach cavity that shredded and ground his internal organs like a blender set to puree

"Well now that, that's done and over with I wonder how Jiraiya is doing." Naruto spoke in seeing a burnt Orochimaru using his body shedding technique as even with being fully healed looked worse for wear

"Apparently well enough." Kurama answered as he saw Jiraiya immediately come up to Orochimaru and clock him across the face

"Oh Jiraiya for someone who claims to want peace, you sure look at me with such hate in those eyes." Orochimaru chuckled as he stood back up while Jiraiya glared at him with an acidic like hate

"After all I wonder how your wife would feel if she saw you with such hate and malice in those eyes of yours?" Orochimaru questioned as he was then punched square in the middle of his serpentine face hard enough to send him rolling back like a stone skipping across a pond

"Don't you dare mention her, as you don't have the right to speak of her infront of me." Jiraiya responded with an wrathful sneer on his usual jovial face

"Oh come now don't be like that Jiraiya after all I'm sure you've gotten over her with all that smut you've written and all those whores you've peeped on." Orochimaru spoke as Jiraiya's killer intent and chakra flared so much the ground beneath him cracked and nearly gave way beneath him

Soon enough Orochimaru lanced his neck in an attempt to chomp on Jiraiya's flesh however, the toad sage soon uppercutted Orochimaru before grabbing him by the neck; with him soon proceeding to then smash Orochimaru's body into the ground. For Orochimaru's body painfully thudded into the ground each time he was thrashed about, after the 14th time he was reeled back in as Jiraiya thrust a Rasengan into his chest grinding away at the pale flesh revealing shredded flesh and cracked bone underneath.

With Orochimaru wheezing in pain as before he knew it he was clotheslined into a bounder so hard that he hard the cracking of his sternum that nearly broke in two from the blow, as Jiraiya soon grabbed him by the throat so hard that Orochimaru began gagging and coughing as he was deprived of oxygen while the Toad Sannin reared his fist back. That in mind he began to violently wail upon Orochimaru his face contorted into a spiteful sneer as he punched the living hell out of a Orochimaru, for the Snake Sannin in question knew that while Tsunade's super punches hurt like hell Jiraiya's came close to it by a small margin that made the difference seem almost irrelevant as he was trying to literally cave his face in.

As after the 13th punch to the face that had the right side of Orochimaru's snake like face look like someone hit him with a 25 pound sledgehammer multiple times as with the 14th punch he smashed him through 4 separate boulders as Jiraiya ran right towards him. With Jiraiya soon leaping on top of him as the fact that Orochimaru had the audacity to bring up his dead wife in front of him lit a vengeful fire under his ass, evident by the fact that he was punching the ever living hell out of him in an attempt to cave his face in.

"And now you see why I never do anything to piss Jiraiya off Kurama, because that since I maybe strong but when he gets pissed. Even I know when to stay out his way." Naruto remarked seeing Jiraiya beat the hell total out of Orochimaru

 **"Agreed.** " Kurama responded as Jiraiya was proceeding to choke the life out of Orochimaru

"Time for to finish what I should've done decades ago." Jiraiya spoke as Orochimaru's face was turning a light blue

"As so many times I've made mistakes because I held onto to the bonds that you and Tsunade would always be there with me to have my back. Well no more as this ends today." Jiraiya added with vitriolic hate in his voice as Orochimaru who was choking used all the strength he could muster and kicked Jiraiya off of him

"I'm surprised Jiraiya as had you had this much killer instinct about you; then you could've saved your wife and maybe your child wouldn't have been taken from you all those years ago." Orochimaru spoke as he used his 5th body shedding jutsu as Jiraiya struggled to contain his rage as the Snake Sannin kept pushing his buttons

"But it seems as though there's no more time to be wasted." Orochimaru spoke as a still wounded Kabuto hobbled over towards his master

"Naruto I'll need your help to buy me time." Jiraiya told his student as Kabuto helped his master go through the hand signs needed for summoning

"So you're gonna pull out the big guns then?" Naruto questioned as he saw Manda now appear in full form

"Yes as this gonna take all my concentration, so go nuts." Jiraiya said to Naruto as he entered the perfected Sage Mode

"With pleasure and here's to help you out." Naruto answered back as he made 2 shadow clones that got to work on helping Jiraiya with his Rasengan

That in mind Naruto soon jumped up into the air having activated a single tailed cloak and using his immense strength clocked Manda in his scaled face drawing his attention, as Naruto's killer intent was now in full blast to the point where Kabuto fell to his knee and was sweating bullets as Naruto's ruby red eyes looked at him with unrestrained bloodthirst. For Manda went to chomp down on the Jinchuuriki however, using his chakra arms he enlarged them and used them to hold Manda's mouth open, as he used this chance to launch himself through Manda's mouth and punch his way out the right side of it.

For Naruto was soon using his Swift Release and tailed beast cloak boosted speed to launch a blitzkrieg offensive; with him pummeling into Manda with each attack that came in at rapid fire succession cracking scales as Manda tried to smash him with his tail or chomp down upon him with his massive maw. Yet it was to no avail as Naruto was a blur of continuous motion that never stopped, with his mind on autopilot as he kept his offensive going nonstop to buy Jiraiya time for his attack as he punched at the snake boss with every combination he could to keep him busy.

For Naruto used all of his strength and reared back his fist and used it in a right hook that when it collided with Manda's face had the right eyeball explode into gory chunks and fracture the bones around it leaving an empty socket the gushed out ocular fluid and blood. With Manda thrashing about in pain so much that Kabuto and Orochimaru had to hold on for dear life as the snake boss was in agonizing pain; while Naruto in his tailed state felt nothing more than malevolent glee from the damage he dealt to Manda who soon glared heavily at him with pure hatred.

 **"That is it Orochimaru; when I kill this bastard you owe me 1,500 sacrifices!" Manda** bellowed out in pure wrath

"That's only if I don't kill you first, because I admit the thought of having some of your scales would make for a wonderful set of chainmail." Naruto retorted as he still held a malevolent ear to ear grin on his face as he charged up chakra

 **"That tears it you'll die now as no one talks to Manda of the Snake Clan like that!"** Manda roared as he headed towards Naruto

"Swift Release: Six King Gun." Naruto said as he raised his hands outwards

With that a burgundy colored discharge of Swift Release chakra violently erupted out of Naruto's being with such force that the ground was shredded around him in an almost 5 foot radius; for Manda bottom jaw and the flesh on nearly a 3rd of it was imploded and violently expulsed away causing the snake flesh to land away from him as blood poured from the wound. And to add insult to injury Naruto jumped up and fired a Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave straight into Manda's already damaged mouth that went in with such force it dislocated his jaw and crushed and tore its way into his throat; the Snake Boss having to cough out large deluges of water.

However, Naruto wouldn't let it end there as he soon had his chakra tail enlarge and turn into a hand as he had it not only start choking Manda but also start to lift him up as he used his right chakra arm to assist in this as he reared back his left arm and punched Manda in the side with all that he could leaving a fist sized indentation thrice as tall and around as Jiraiya Manda having suffered under the continuous injuries from Naruto was now having gone fully primal as he let out a hiss like roar of wrath and primal fury; as Naruto stood unaffected by the intimidation tactic.

For Naruto looked back and soon enough felt the intense and vast amounts of heat coming from Jiraiya's Rasengan that caused the grass in a 12 foot radius to be scorched as his right sleeve was burned away as he held aloft a large sphere of spiraling white hot flames that looked like a miniature sun twice the size of a beach ball with 3 halos of flames surrounding it like Saturn's rings. With Naruto then using both of his chakra arms and enlarged them to wrap around Manda; while Naruto's clones launched Jiraiya towards the flailing Manda as he held out the sphere of spiraling flames.

"Die! Rasennova!" Jiraiya bellowed as he thrust the sphere of spiraling flames dead center

The result was the halo's of flame soon collapsed into the sphere of flame as it all compressed in on itself, before like a star going supernova it soon exploded into a mass immolation that was only fueled by the Sage Mode as Jiraiya smirked as he fell to the ground as he was caught by one of Naruto's chakra arms. Although Kabuto and Orochimaru were forced to escape they didn't do so without almost severe 3rd degree burns joining their backs, shoulders, sides, and some of their torso and neck; as they made a hasty escape forcing Manda from a quarter of his body up to his head to be scorched into blackened bone and ash with another 20 feet being set on fire and nearly reduced to a charred mass of flesh, scales and bone.

 **"Well upside is that at least we know that you've got an ace in the hole."** Naruto commented as he saw the destruction wrought by the Rasengan variant

"The downside is that serpent is still out there….well the best consolation I can settle for is that of having destroyed Manda." Jiraiya sighed in disappointment of having failed to kill Orochimaru yet again

 **"Hey don't worry Jiraiya we'll get there eventually as like you told me; just take everything one at a time. Because I know that eventually that we'll destroy him and tear him limb from limb, after all when that day happens you can rest assured that I'll be there to watch your six."** Naruto told him as he put a hand on his shoulder and cracked a sharp toothed grin

"Thanks Naruto although could you please turn off the chakra cloak, as it really burns when you touch me." Jiraiya reminded Naruto who sheepishly chuckled as he turned it off

 **"Sorry my bad anyways I'm gonna go take s** ome of Manda's scales because I wanna make me some kickass chainmail." Naruto told him as he rushed over with a carving knife

 _"One minute he's an unstoppable and relentless killing machine and the next minute he's a giant goofball; I swear you are one crazy kid Naruto."_ Jiraiya thought as Naruto began carving away at Manda's corpse

* * *

 **(September 1st 996 S.E, 6 days later, Hokage Tower, 2:10 Pm)**

It was nearly a week after the Tsunade Retrieval mission with both Naruto and Jiraiya just glad to be done and over with having taken back Tsunade, as one thing they had in common throughout all of this is that they were just done with her pity party as like it or not they did bring her back kicking and screaming which is why they were gonna enjoy this bit of R&R.

"Well I see that it's another mission well done for you Naruto." Hiruzen remarked as Naruto sighed

"You got that right, as trust me Jiraiya and I earned every bit of our money's worth for having done this." Naruto commented as this had to be one of his most hated missions he's ever done

"Yes Jiraiya filled me in on how much of a pain in the ass Tsunade was and believe after Tsunade gets everything settled down at the hospital and making way with the new medical programs. Her and I are going to have a reminder conversation about respect and that she needs to get with the program. Since her shenanigans have gone on for far too long, so trust me when I say that she'll be reminded why I tolerated no disrespect when I was her sensei." Hiruzen responded as he had heard all from Jiraiya about how Tsunade talked shit about him behind his back

For one thing that was clear that while Hiruzen Sarutobi was up and age a senile old monkey he was not, as he'd let the shenanigans that Tsunade has done over the decades, but after her pity part that's gone on for way too long and the fact that she's been talking shit and disrespecting him over the years and in his role as Hokage. Well suffice to say he was going to remind her about why when he was her sensei he didn't tolerate any bullshit from her whatsoever; regardless of the fact that she was the granddaughter of his sensei.

"Nice to see that you got that fire back in your body old man, as its a damn shame your giving up the hat to whoever this new dipshit is. Because I'm still sure you could keep things going for another couple years or so." Naruto spoke having liked to see the fire and brimstone back in the old man

"While its pleasant to see you have faith that I can still wear the hat and keep this village going, but my fire is slowly but surely going out Naruto. Which is why regretfully I've got to pass it on to someone who can keep it going and you already understand why as much as I'd like to give it to you; that you aren't ready for the position quite yet." Hiruzen responded finding joy in the fact that Naruto still thought of him as he did

"Yeah I know as at the current moment I'm more of a war machine that takes delight in killing and mass destruction than a leader, so I understand that for now I'm not ready for that hat. But one day I'll get it and rule over this place in my image; oh I can see it now." Naruto replied knowing that when he became the 5th Hokage he would soon remake Konoha in his image as unlike Danzo he could see a bigger picture

"And I can see it clearly that the moment you do become the Hokage of this place; that you'll make great changes throughout this place." Hiruzen spoke knowing that once Naruto became Hokage he'd make needed and great changes throughout Konoha

"Thank you still one thing I have to say is that it's sad that I won't be taking orders from you old man, as it won't be the same without you." Naruto said somberness creeping into his voice at the fact that he'd no longer have Hiruzen to lead him

"Yes as not only have you been like my own grandson, but also you've been a fantastic soldier that has been my honor in commanding." Hiruzen replied having grown proud of Naruto over the years at the splendid soldier he's become

"Well I did have a trio of awesome people to help me become who I am today, because without you, Jiraiya or Kakashi. I'd probably be worse off then Gaara, still I just want to say thanks old man for everything you've done for me." Naruto thanked Hiruzen in appreciation for all he's done for him over the years in making him strong and also just being there for him

 **"Don't you even dare forget about me."** Kurama reminded him

"Of course I wouldn't forget about you, after all you basically equate to my best friend." Naruto responded through the link

 **"You'd better not, as after all we've been through."** Kurama answered back as the link shut off

"Still whoever is gonna be succeeding you had better be all their money's worth, because I will hold them to the same standard you've set." Naruto replied as he'd hold everyone after Hiruzen to that standard

"That's quite a high bar you've set for my successor, since I've left some pretty big shoes to fill for my replacement." Hiruzen chuckled at that fact that Naruto set him on such a high bar

"Well if they can't live up to the expectations I set for them; then they aren't worth being Hokage in my opinion at all. Since you pretty much have set the standard for what it is to be Hokage; which is why the moment I get that hat I'll have a lot to live up to once I take it and lead this village to going in my direction." Naruto replied since to the Leviathan the 3rd Hokage set the golden standard for what it was to be a Kage

"Thank you for your kind words now then if you don't mind I've got more work to do, so for now you're dismissed." Hiruzen told Naruto who nodded and soon walked off elsewhere

"So are you gonna tell him about Kushina and Minato still being around?" Jiraiya questioned dropping his camouflage jutsu

"No because I'd rather not him go on a hunting/killing spree across the village and kill off my successor, as let's face it the moment I tell him is the moment Naruto has his biggest meltdown yet." Hiruzen answered back knowing that if Naruto got told now he'd absolutely lose it

"Fair enough I suppose since at least if we wait until Minato is officially sworn back in then we'll be at the ready for when he gets completely lost in his fury." Jiraiya responded knowing that in the end it'd be better to wait so that way they'd have people on standby

"Because to be honest the moment Naruto sees Kushina and Minato there he's going to try and return them back into the grave and could you really blame him." Jiraiya added knowing full well that Naruto's wrath upon them was justified

"As I'm actually surprised you gave Minato and Kushina both black eyes when you saw them, since I honestly thought you would've been happy to see your old student again." Hiruzen responded finding the sight of Jiraiya clocking the two in the face to be rather hilarious

"Well time changes a man sensei, so as someone who's had to be a dad to Naruto and as someone who had their almost 9 year old child taken from them decades ago. You change and realize that what they let happened to Naruto from the perspective of being an acting as a parent completely fucked up, so do I regret giving them those shiners. Hell no as they deserved it and more." Jiraiya responded as after having raised Naruto as his own son for these past years made him realize that what they did was the penultimate dick move as parents

"By the way have you had any luck on finding your child?" Hiruzen asked as Jiraiya nodded

"Yes as I've found someone who has my eyes, hair color and facial features that's been spotted in Water Country helping out in the civil war. And after this whole thing with Minato and Kushina is dealt with I'd want you have Naruto and I go there to help out there." Jiraiya requested since this was something of importance to him

Because the chance to find and reconnect with his long lost child after decades of searching, was something he couldn't afford to miss out which is why going to Kiri A.S.A.P was of utmost importance.

"Of course as before I retire I'll have you and Naruto slotted to go as soon as possible." Hiruzen answered back as Jiraiya smile and breathed out a sigh of relief and thankfulness

"Thank you sensei as you have no idea how much this means to me." Jiraiya thanked the retiring Hokage

"It's of no problem, now then why don't you and Naruto hang out together since with what's to come he can use this respite before things hit the fan." Hiruzen told Jiraiya knowing that Naruto deserved this before shit hit the fan

"Can do sensei." Jiraiya responded going off to find his godson

"Well for now things are decent enough, as I can't wait to retire and be done. For Hokage has been nice but I am just done at this point; as maybe I can go on vacation after this." Hiruzen thought thinking he'd take a vacation once things cleared up

* * *

 **(The next day, 3:09 Pm, Konoha, September 2nd 996 S.E)**

It was soon the next day as Kushina after having read through some of the mission reports as the more she read through them the more abhorred she became by this; with her no longer being able to withstand waiting to go and talk to her son she soon ventured out to find him.

"Where do you think your going?" Kakashi asked standing in front of her

"Out of my Kakashi this doesn't concern you." Kushina responded as she went to go past Kakashi who stood in place

"When it concerns Naruto; then it does become my concern and you aren't going anywhere near him at all." Kakashi told her as he wouldn't budge an inch

"I deserve this chance Kakashi, as I've missed out on almost 20 years of getting to know my baby boy and I will not miss another more. So get out of my way." Kushina responded heatedly as she tried to go past Kakashi who pushed her back

"I said get out my way." Kushina said once again yet he remained stalwart in his position

"No Kushina you're not going anywhere near him until otherwise, because in case you haven't noticed he hates both of you. Because honestly for what reason is it that you think going down there will solve?" Kakashi questioned the crimson haired woman before him as he looked her dead in the eyes

"Because tell me how do you think your son who hates you with all the fury his heart can hold will take too seeing his mother that left him alone in a place that saw him as nothing more than a diseased abortion?" Kakashi questioned once again her knowing the wrath that Naruto would visit upon seeing her

For Kakashi knew well of how Naruto would react to seeing Kushina and too put it simply in every shape and form it would always go violently; with Naruto expressing the desire that if given the chance he would happily crush her skull like a watermelon.

"I just want to see my son again, as after nearly 2 decades I deserve the chance to see my son again. Also I need to know why...he did those things." Kushina spoke as her violet eyes looked down in somberness

"Why he did what things?" Kakashi asked of his sensei's wife

"I read the mission reports of Naruto's missions that were given to Minato and the things I read….I..I just can't believe that he'd do such things as how could he destroy all those innocent families?" Kushina wondered as Kakashi sighed

"I should've known this would happen and she'd find out, but then again it can't be helped." Kakashi sighed knowing that Kushina would find out about this soon enough

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Kushina questioned

"What I'm talking about is the fact that Naruto is rather what you'd call something that's taken to it's a logical conclusion." Kakashi answered back knowing this is something that would come up

"How is what my son becoming a Leviathan a logical conclusion, as he should've grown up happy and safe. Not like this; for anything but him to be like this!" Kushina exclaimed as she couldn't help but raise her voice at the fact that her son was a psychopathic super soldier

"Quiet as do you want him to hear you?" Kakashi told her as Naruto whipped his head back briefly before going about his business with Haku

"Anyways what I was saying before you almost got yourself killed; is that Naruto becoming a Leviathan is something that was with how things have played out in his life was inevitable to happen. Because here's the thing he willingly became this, for nobody forced him as I and Lord Jiraiya both tried to talk him out of it multiple times. Yet he has your stubbornness and wouldn't be deterred, so he went through and was trained to become what he is now and what all he go through the Leviathan Initiative go through. The ultimate killing machine that is relentless against all enemies." Kakashi continued after Kushina was quieted down

For the thing was that no matter how much anyone tried to talk Naruto out of staying as a Leviathan he ignored them and persisted in it; because to him it not only gave his murderous and darkened heart a target to unleash all his fury and hate upon. But also it gave him a purpose and aim besides being Hokage, for being Leviathan was something that gave Naruto's life purposeful fulfillment and granted it was that of carnage and destruction but to Naruto he loved and enjoyed every moment of it all.

"I just don't understand; as all we wanted was for him to be seen as a hero for keep these ungrateful people safe and instead all they do is play their twisted part in him becoming this. It's just not fair Kakashi that he had to turn out like this." Kushina spoke as the fact that her son had become what he had been

"You like me should know that nothing in life has or ever will be fair and as such we just have to play with the cards that life deals out to us on a daily basis. It just so happens that its one where Naruto is a psychopathic killing machine, for this is just something that you'll have to deal with Kushina as like it or not this is your life now." Kakashi told her as he went to leave

"And other thing don't bother Naruto until sensei is reinstated, because if you go to do anything to him right now then I can't help you if he decides to go off the rails and tear you apart like a savage beast." Kakashi warned her before shunshining away leaving her alone in her thoughts

 _"Why is it that just for once things can't be easy for me."_ Kushina thought cursing that she had to watch Naruto from afar

"First I die from getting impaled by the 9 tails claws and now I can't get near my own son without him wanting to kill me...why does my luck have to blow this badly." Kushina lamented before reluctantly and downtrodden having to go away from her son or risk his ire

"Is everything ok Naruto, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Haku questioned her boyfriend as Naruto looked around once again

"Yeah...I just felt like there was somebody watching me." Naruto remarked having felt as though there were eyes on him

"And this is why you need to take a break." Haku told him as Naruto nodded in agreement

"Fair enough, as when I get the time you and I are going on vacation." Naruto replied as they continued to go out shopping

* * *

(2 days later, September 3rd 996 S.E, 12:34 Pm, Konoha)

It was a little after half past noon as Sasuke was doing more training under the Anbu operative that Naruto referred him to that was known as Hawk and so far the young avenger had met and managed to occasionally exceed his expectations.

"So how's Sasuke been performing; while you've had him with you Hawk?" Naruto questioned the bird masked Anbu as to how Sasuke was doing

"Honestly he's done surprisingly well and hell he's even managed to go above my expectations set for him." Hawk answered back as Sasuke was training with his twin Dao blades

"Really now as I thought that he'd have some promise but to actually break through the standards you set; well then you'll have to color me impressed." Naruto replied minorly impressed at Sasuke's improvement as of late

"Yes; actually as there's one thing that Sasuke does exceed in that he actually surpasses Itachi at when he was his age and still in Anbu." Hawk told Naruto as Sasuke was busy cutting apart moving targets with surgical precision

"Really and what aspect would that be?" Naruto questioned as to what this could be

"That would be his uncanny stealth, as I've checked him for seals and to see if he ever used his Sharingan to aid him in that. But the thing is that so far he's practically and everytime made himself a ghost, because hell when he's actually trying not even some of the special jonin can sense or even hear when he moves." Hawk commented on Sasuke's incredible stealth prowess and ability

Since not even Itachi without the use of genjutsu had the skill that Sasuke possessed in stealth, since he could practically slit the throats of a handful of special jonin and not once would they hear his footsteps or sense his chakra. For Hawk had to give Sasuke one thing that if he kept this up and his Anbu training then there was no doubt in the Anbu's operative's mind; that he would be able to be what equated to as close to a perfect assassin as one could get as while Sasuke wouldn't able to brute force Itachi into defeat he'd definitely would be able to ambush and stealthily take him down and out.

"And you sure you aren't sugarcoating it to boost his ego or fluff him up to make him look good?" Naruto asked skeptical about Sasuke's abilities within stealth

"Naruto I wouldn't lie about something like this as I'm telling you straight up that he's got some talent in him, since at the rate he's going he'll make it into Anbu in no time." Hawk responded quite seriously at the matter since this was nothing to sugarcoat or try to bullshit over

"Well then if your serious and seeing as how he's taking all of this seriously then I guess; that I made the right decision to have him be under you. Since he's still got a long ways to go before he's Anbu material, as the moment he earns his Anbu mask is when I'll actually start taking him seriously." Naruto spoke since while he'd acknowledge Sasuke was getting up there; until he got his Anbu mask he'd wouldn't regard him as anything serious

"I guess I can't really fault you for that; after all the kid isn't really stepping up into the big leagues until he gets that mask on. Still though he's got what it takes to be an hell of a operative in the corps that's for sure." Hawk answered back as he agreed with Naruto on that matter since Sasuke was still in the little leagues, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be able to be something pretty strong as time persisted

"If you say so, anyways if you need anything I'll be doing some training. Because I got some skills I've still need to polish off." Naruto responded as there were some Swift Release techniques that still needed to be workshopped

"Good luck to you then." Hawk replied as Naruto went off into the Forest of Death to do his training

"Now then where'd Sasuke run off too?" Hawk wondered as to where Sasuke went during his conversation with Naruto

"I've finished with all of the targets already." Sasuke told Hawk who nearly jumped out of his skin

"Jeez I swear that you need to where a bell sometimes, as how long have you been done anyways?" Hawk asked as he didn't even hear the kid move towards him

"About a bit after I saw you and Naruto talking, as I thought that while you were doing so I'd run over get myself some cranberry juice. Then I proceeded to hide out until you guys were done, as I thought it'd be a nice way to continue to practicing my stealth " Sasuke explained as he was drinking a juice box as it was surprisingly easy for him to suppress his chakra as he did

"So how'd I do for training?" Sasuke asked drinking out of his juice box

"Well considering how you've finished early and managed to mask your chakra signature and any form or sound from me during my talk with Naruto. I'd say you did exceptional today, but remember what I told you from day 1 Sasuke. That no matter how good you are that there's always room and area to improve upon." Hawk reminded him as Sasuke nodded

"Understood sir; is there anything else to tell me?" Sasuke questioned his superior as to what else he could possibly improve on

"Yes actually as since you've done so well these past few weeks that I've decided to take you out on a ride along in October should you continue to progress the way you have been. After all with how well you've been doing and I feel continue to do; that I think it'll soon be time for you to be shown what its like to step up to the big leagues." Hawk told him since Sasuke had progressed well enough that he was thinking of taking him on a ride along

For the thing was that Hawk knew that none of this training Sasuke was doing under him wouldn't do any good if he didn't field test him; therefore after this month was up he was going to do a ride along with Sasuke and see how he could do on an actual mission.

"You think that I am ready for this opportunity?" Sasuke questioned as Hawk nodded

"Yes I do as granted you still have a ways to go before you earn a mask like mine. But in due time and if you keep training the way you have been, then I've no doubt you'll make a great operative in the corps." Hawk told Sasuke as he knew the young Uchiha still had a long ways to go before he was anything lethal but knew that all it took with all things was time

"But remember the cardinal rules I've set since we've started that if you face a superior force; there are only 2 options you go with. Either play it smart and try to fight him on your terms or you do all you can to distract and disable your attacker so that you can make a retreat. Because being an operative isn't about being some fighter with all the bells and whistles that others like to showboat with; but instead its about thinking with what's in your head and not trying to do it all for the glory. For we are to either destroy the target covertly or retreat and report back what we know about the enemy to our leader, which means there's no time for foolishness Sasuke." Hawk lectured him since being an Anbu operative was about being a tactical and covert agent that left no trace and not being a showboating gloryhound

"Understood as I swear to you that I will not fail you when the time comes." Sasuke swore to the bird masked Anbu operative

"Since there's nothing else left for me to do with you that I can think of you are dismissed Sasuke." Hawk told him as Sasuke nodded and walked off with purpose in his steps

 _"First is finding the remainders of my clan and rebuilding it from scratch."_ Sasuke thought to himself

"Next to that is becoming Anbu and soon enough coming for Itachi, as I will have you in chains yet you blood traitor mark my words." Sasuke swore to himself as he headed off towards the compound

So then with Tsunade having been returned to the village we now see both Sasuke being trained for being an ANBU in the years to come and the imminent inauguration of Minato back into being the 4th Hokage

 **Jutsu List**

 **Fire Release: Rasennova (S-Ranked, Mid Range, Offensive) This Fire Release variant to the Rasengan acts as a tactical nuke with it as the name states on impact collapses itself in on the target like a star before it goes supernova. This allows for the user to get some distance before it explodes incinerating everything within radius as this jutsu is a guaranteed one hit kill due to the fact that it incinerates on an cellular level; therefore it's advised that the user wear protection in the form of plate mail and other such arm protection.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hope you guys liked this chapter since it was a lot, but I managed so hope you guys enjoy and with that being said let's get down to it._**

 ** _First off I hoped you guys liked the Naruto, Jiraiya vs Kabuto and Orochimaru fight as I wanted to do things much different from canon to fit with how things are in the story; not to mention it was pretty fun writing Jiraiya go HAM on Orochimaru. Not to mention we not also got to see Naruto and Jiraiya pretty much incinerate and beat the hell out of Manda something I wanted to do instead of the cliche summon fight, but also we get more onto Jiraiya's character with the mention of his wife and child._**

 ** _Next up we've got the aftermath of all of the mission and another neat little bit with Naruto and Hiruzen since it's always nice to expand and have a bit more development on their relationship with each other. Also we get more on Jiraiya in the fact that the next real big arc will be Naruto and Jiraiya going to Kiri to not only help out the rebellion but also get to see Jiraiya's long lost child after all these years; something I can't wait to start on._**

 ** _Following that up we've got a small bit with Kakashi and Kushina which I thought would be neat since the thing is that I wanted to do it so that way we could see the fact that Kushina while in a dilemma about what she's read about her son has to struggle with the fact that she can't really do anything about it considering who and what he is._**

 ** _Finally we've got the bit with Sasuke training up to become an Anbu with his mentor going by that of Hawk something I thought would be nice since it gives me more ways to develop Sasuke's character into more than what he's portrayed as in stories._**

 ** _With all that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible also thanks for all the support you guys have given the story so far. Also remember flames will be ignored since they aren't worth my time and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable as well as it making sense._**

 ** _That being said next chapter will be of Minato and Kushina being revealed to Konoha and Naruto losing his shit about this, so stay tuned for that as oh boy is shit gonna get real._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Mercury Shadow by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song: Feed by Sevendust_**


	7. Chapter 7: Leviathan's Fury

**(Chapter 7: Leviathan's Fury)**

It was soon enough the middle of September as things were in full swing for one sole reason, that being that Hiruzen's successor was soon to make his debut to the village; something of which all villagers and shinobi alike were curious and excited about. For it isn't everyday that you'd witness the inauguration of a Kage into one's village; therefore everyone was waiting and wanting to see who this mystery person was that would be taking over as the new Hokage as up till this point everything had been dead silence about who the new guy would be.

While those who knew about it were on high alert for that day considering there was a sole reason why they were to be and that was Naruto, for it wasn't a trade secret that when Naruto saw and realized his parents were back from the dead his rage would explode like a volcano. Which is why everyone was on red alert for the moment Naruto absolutely lost his shit, because suffice to say the moment Naruto saw red everyone was gonna need to be on their A-game to prevent him from killing his parents

* * *

 **(September 17th 996 S.E, Konoha, 12:00 Noon)**

It was high noon as everyone was waiting to see who'd be the new Hokage of the village while Jiraiya and Kakashi among a few others were on standby for the moment Naruto went absolutely livid at the sight of his parents.

"As much as I like the old man I wish he'd get on with it; so I can no who the new guy taking the hat from him is." Naruto said impatiently as he wanted to know who was gonna replace the old man

"Relax Naruto as I swear you need to learn how to be patient sometimes, as I swear how you can wait for days on end to complete your missions yet you can't stand still for a couple minutes for something simple as this is beyond me." Haku admonished the taller blonde

"That's because my missions are fun and this isn't." Naruto replied since there was a difference between something like this and his missions

"Fair enough since there are a hundred other things I could be doing besides this. However, this is seeing who succeeds the 3rd so its better than nothing I suppose." Haku agreed since the main reason why she came here was because she wanted to know who was going to be leading the village from now on

"Anyways I almost forgot to tell you that I'll be gone for a few days or a week, since I've got a mission in 2 days." Haku told him

"Really what for?" Naruto asked the remaining Yuki

"The standard noble escort as it shouldn't be to much trouble if all accordingly." Haku told him feeling that her mission shouldn't take too long

"Alright well be safe and good luck…" Naruto told her as soon enough an unholy amount of rage started to fill him

"Naruto are you ok?" Haku asked looking up to see a older clone of Naruto and a crimson haired woman

 **"Kurama is that who I think it is?"** Naruto asked as his eyes burned with a great amount of fury in them

"No doubt about it that's them down to the last detail and chakra signature, for I recognize it anywhere. The only question is how and who brought them back to life?" Kurama questioned as Naruto's body shook with fury

"That doesn't matter; what matters is that they're gonna die again." Naruto answered back

"Naruto tell me what's wrong?" Haku asked once again as Naruto's wrath and hate began to boil over

"Haku leave and go home now, as trust me you do not need to see this." Naruto told her as the ground around him began to quake

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Haku questioned as she saw his eyes turning ruby

"Let's just say that up there is the reason for where my rage all starts with and now will end with, so for your own safety please go. As I don't want you to get hurt; because you're one of the few things I care about." Naruto told her as he struggled to contain all of fury and killer intent inside of himself

"Alright." Haku replied as she quickly ran off

"So Kurama you ready for this, because right now there's no turning back after we do this?" Naruto asked as his hands became clawed and the blood vessels in his eyes burst from how completely furious he was in this moment

 **"You always have my support, for everything you've done."** Kurama responded as Naruto readied himself and concentrated Swift Release chakra

"Then let's fucking go." Naruto replied as he soon got a running start

 _"Damn it this isn't good."_ Hiruzen thought to himself as he saw Naruto speeding up towards the Hokage Tower with intent to brutally murder both Kushina and Minato in his eyes

"Damn it this is a Code Orange I repeat this is a Code Orange. Get everyone to safety now; this is not a drill!" Hiruzen told the Anbu over the com link he'd set up as soon enough all available operatives along with jonin were rushing to get everyone out of the way

"What's happening?" Minato questioned as soon enough disarray and chaos erupted

"It's Naruto he's coming for the both of you, so if I were either one of you then I suggest that you'd get a move on." Hiruzen instructed as Naruto ran up the side of the with an expression of unadulterated fury on his face

"We can't this is our son we're talking about we can still…" Kushina tried to say before she was cut off

"You don't get it Kushina; that this is Naruto who's far beyond pissed right now which means that the two of you need to move quick and fast. Because unless you want people's heads on your hands and more children made into bastards and orphans then I suggest you both get out of this village now." Hiruzen told them as they needed to take this out of the village since they had just finished rebuilding

"Fine we'll take it away from the village, since I'd rather not kill off innocents from the newer generation and those who had nothing to do with this." Minato conceded as soon enough he and Kushina began teleporting

 **"Naruto stop!"** Kurama told him

"What is it Kurama; since this had better be good?" Naruto questioned the massive fox within

 **"Minato and Kushina aren't in the tower anymore, as they're getting out of the village."** Kurama informed him as he stopped and surveyed the area

"Where are they going, as I will not let them escape?!" Naruto borderline demanded as fury and pure wrath consumed his thoughts at the moment

 **"480 meters away from you and gaining."** Kurama told him as Naruto grinned

"Oh trust me they won't get far, that much I can guarantee." Naruto responded as he used Swift Release to rapidly catch up

With Minato and Kushina only making it into the outer part of the village and just a quarter mile from the walls surrounding it until suddenly a crimson blur of motion clotheslined them to the ground, for once they got their bearings Naruto standing in a half formed tailed beast cloak was glaring at them with heavy killer intent. So much so that they found themselves sweating and almost shaking due to the sheer intensity of it, but soon steadied themselves against the wrathful red eyed Leviathan that glared at them with a vengeance as he began to draw forth his falchion.

Both parents wanted to try and say something however, the paralytic and vitriolic hate fueled glare Naruto gave them while his chakra cloak began to fully form into its 1 tailed state; with the chakra tail violently swishing behind him while his face was pulled back in a wrathful sneer. For neither wanted to attack their only son, yet it was hard to do when Naruto wanted to their them limb from limb and paint the streets ruby red with their blood and entrails.

Which is why they were caught off guard when Naruto launched himself after them with all the fury and wrath he could as he was like a crimson missile of hate that barreled towards them, for the two used the Hirashin to narrowly get away from him and finally out of the village while Naruto's clawed hands were embedded in the concrete. For he let out an enraged roar and dashed after them and after nearly a mile of having to chase after them he got them, with him taking out Minato via a sucker punch to the face that sent him spiraling from the treeline and down to the ground as the revived Hokage spat out teeth as he and Kushina were face to face with Naruto.

 **"You know what I can't tell it I'm excited or just so unforgivably enraged at what's going on right now."** Naruto spoke as he was stuck between obvious excitement in being able to murder them and then being so powerfully angry

"Naruto please we're sorry that we did what we did. But understand the village was under attack and we didn't have a choice, but to seal the 9 tails in you." Minato spoke yet those wrathful ruby eyes told him he chose the wrong words to say

 **"That's a damned lie and you know it. As you had more than ample choices, but instead you chose to damn me to the life I have now. Because did you and her just do it just so even in death you could get your sick kicks off of my suffering is that it huh? Since out of all the things you could've sealed him into you had to pick me."** Naruto rebuked as to him that was a massive cop out to use

 **"Because I can name a myriad of people or things that you could've sealed him into instead of me, so you are not helping your case whatsoever. For all you wanted was to have a martyr to seal him in and what better way than your own child to use as your beloved scapegoat you sick fuck."** Naruto snarled furiously as he poked a hole in Minato's logic

"Naruto we're sorry we just want the chance to apologize for what happened, because if we could take back all of what happened to you we would. Because we never meant for you to live the life you lived, as we wanted you to be seen as hero and not….not this you had to become." Kushina interjected as Naruto's fury only grew with every word spoken

 **"Enough! As I can't stand to hear anymore words you speak, for all I need right now is your heads!"** Naruto bellowed out as he dashed out after his parents who had no choice but to fight against his parents

With that Naruto tried to impale them with his falchion with it carving out a deep gouge where Minato and Kushina used to be, yet his lone chakra tail lanced out and grabbed Minato by the leg and smashed him back down to earth. Where Naruto immediately rushed him as he slammed down upon him catching him by the throat and proceeding to get a good few punches in on the 4th Hokage that gave him a black eye in the process, at least until he found chakra chains wrapping around his arm as Kushina was trying to restrain him.

Yet he remained undeterred by this as he quickly used it like a whip to swing Kushina into the dashing away Minato sending the two tumbling into each other, for they quickly recovered and got up only to see a large maple tree held by Naruto's chakra arm soon crash into them with enough force to reduce it to woodchips upon impact. With them having gotten out of the way from it shredding the ground yet it they were just in range to be hit by an 9 tails empowered Swift Release: Shatter, to which sent them spiraling through the air as they felt the painful vibrations crash into them with Minato stopping their impending descent via Hirashin.

Yet this didn't stop Naruto from trying to ram a Rasengan straight through them with Minato having to quickly counter with his own as the two clashed, as the feedback nearly sent Kushina sprawling as they continued to clash yet Naruto having greater reserves allowed him to soon overpower Minato's. Who had to disengaged to avoid having his hand ground up into a fine paste although he did suffer minor wounds by having his skin and some of his flesh ground away by it; along with his right sleeve being obliterated in the process.

For Kushina had to draw out her own sword to try and end the fight in the form of a well made kodachi that she went to try and use to stab at Naruto and hopefully disable him, only for another surge in power and a 2nd and 3rd tail to form out of the cloak as the tail wrapped around her arms like an anaconda wrapping around its prey. Before repeatedly slamming her into the ground with rib cracking force and soon discarding of her like cheap perfume, as Naruto his features having become more feral and nearly rabid as he gained a muscle mass and height increase that gave him an additional several inches in bulk looked at them and gave out a roar that sounded more beast than man.

 **"I swear I'll make a belt out of both of your spines when I'm done you."** Naruto snarled in venomous hate as his killer intent was through the roof

"Naruto please calm down and just let us talk to you, as we don't want to hurt you. As were sorry about what happened to you, just please stop this." Kushina pleaded as the sheer killer intent was staggering

 **"You don't get it, the both of you don't damned get it! From the moment you condemned me to my life Naruto as you knew it ceased to exist...as there is only the LEVIATHAN!"** Naruto roared as he rushed after them on all fours like a savage beast

That in mind with renewed speed he dashed after the both of them with the sole intention of tearing them into ribbons, for both of them had to evade their extremely furious son yet it didn't stop Naruto's chakra tails from going after Kushina and quickly smashing her through 5 oak trees and into the ground. With Minato teleporting towards his wife to help her as she felt her sternum nearly crack in half from the blow, yet he was intercepted by Naruto; who quickly used the combination of his 9 tails enhanced speed and his own Swift Release to beat him to her.

With Minato getting several inches of Naruto's falchion a inch of above his liver as he drove it into him 8 inches as Minato couldn't help but cough out a small gout of blood at the near mortal injury, for he tried to stab at Naruto with a Hiraishin kunai to try and disable use of his hands. Yet Naruto's left chakra tail immediately wrapped around Minato's arm and the semi solid limb while caustically burning at him also broke the arm, to which caused Minato to bellow out in pain as he held his damaged arm in hand before he was then subsequently headbutted by him.

For Kushina shot out 3 Water Dragon jutsus in rapid succession to try and stop her enraged son yet with him yet again using the immense speed granted to him by both his 3 tailed chakra cloak and his Swift Release to blur out of sight from it. With him appearing behind Kushina and using a Swift Release: Shatter aimed directly at her legs; sending her sprawling across the field as she tried to get up but found her left leg broken in 3 places as she struggled to stand up.

With both of them standing haggard as while they would normally be proud of their son's strength they were currently stuck with a homicidal jinchuriki, as said jinchuriki had went to close the distance and use a Swift Release: Six King Gun to try and obliterate them, yet it was thanks to a quick Hiraishin that they teleported out of the way. With Minato trying to summon forth natural chakra to use Sage Mode yet he realized it was too late as Naruto was already upon them with twin Oodama Rasengan's in hand, with them just barely getting out of the way as the tree they were on was ground into sawdust; with an still furious Naruto glaring at them furiously.

 **"Get back here and die already!"** Naruto shouted as he damned near foaming at the teeth while his chakra tails thrashed furiously about

 **"Naruto keep it together since your 2 tails away from fro going berserk."** Kurama warned him as Naruto was hitting his limits on what he could take before he lost it

 **"Don't worry Kurama I can keep it under control; just keep me going since I've just got enough to stay focused on target."** Naruto responded as the two wounded people before them still held their ground

 **"So any last words to say?"** Naruto questioned as he dragged his falchion across the ground

"Please..stop this we love you." Kushina pleaded with him

 **"Wrong answer."** Naruto responded as he broke out into a dash

With that in mind Naruto used a great deal of power to close the distance so much so that the combined amount of 9 tails chakra and Swift Release enhancing his speed tore apart the tree bark within a 5 foot radius; before he soon was in front of them faster than Minato could've pulled a Hiraishin kunai out with his good arm. For he soon slashed Minato across the chest and then would've gone for one to impale him in the throat had it not been for Kushina intercepting as she hobbled on her broken leg, with Naruto seeing this and had one his chakra tails impale her in the thigh caustically burning the flesh around it; before another wrapped around her arm and began burning away the flesh of said limb.

For she tried to wrench her hand out of it yet to no avail as she was soon forced to let go of the sword due to her flesh being burned caustically away to the bone with strands of muscle and nerve endings holding it together, with it clattering to the ground before both of them were soon grasped by Naruto's hands wrapped around their throats and soon driving both their faces through oak trees. With him soon strangling the both of them to death and taking malevolent joy as he choked away their air supply, with a sinister smile across their faces as they pleaded with him to let them go while their faces turned blue and the blood vessels in their eyes popped like bubble wrap.

Yet while he was enjoying his time choking out his parents he was soon stopped as he found himself suddenly restrained by a thick tongue belonging to Gamabunta that forced him to let go of them, for when he turned around he saw both Jiraiya whom was in Sage Mode along with the 3rd Hokage in full battle gear along with a dozen Anbu. For Naruto enraged at this fact broke out of Gamabunta's tongue as he let out an enraged roar at the fact that his one chance to kill them was being soiled, as despite his strength and overwhelming fury he knew he couldn't withstand an assault from this many high caliber ninja.

 **"Old man and Jiraiya I deserve this, as they fucked my life in so many ways that I can't even begin to put into words how furious I am right now."** Naruto spoke as he felt nothing but raw fury that was barely contained inside his mortal body

"Naruto it has to be him that takes the hat." Hiruzen responded as he gripped his bo staff

 **"But why as why does it have to be that goddamn cunt who ruined my life, as you're strong enough old man to still wear that hat?!"** Naruto spoke as he and Hiruzen still went face to face

"Because the village needs a symbol to get them through what's to come. And I'm already decaying in my skills Naruto and I can already feel my twilight coming after me, besides he's something that can still strike fear into the hearts of our enemies and maintain stability within it." Hiruzen told him as to the fact that he was very much in his decline and as it stood knew he wouldn't be

"Sensei is right in that it has to be Minato, for sensei is getting quite literally to old for this. I have to be our village's vanguard against threats and especially clean up the mess Danzo has made for us. Which is why it has to be him not because we want him too, but because of necessity. Since no one else but him can truly take up the mantle of Hokage." Jiraiya told the still wrathful Naruto whom despite wanting to very much kill Minato and Kushina he also struggled with one solemn fact

And that was that in his being Leviathan he was trained to be the village's sentinel against all threats something that he reveled in; as it satisfied his compulsory need to butcher and kill, yet he still knew one thing that had been put into his mind throughout all of it. That being that the village functioned only as a strong and cohesive unit so long as they had a Kage; which meant that if Naruto killed Minato no matter how much he wanted revenge he'd be compromising their overall strength and leaving them vulnerable enough to where, at their current state they'd be sitting ducks for a hostile takeover from an opposing village like Iwa or Kumo.

Therefore this solemn fact left Naruto even more enraged at the fact that he couldn't kill the people who fucked his life up to hell; without jeopardizing the stability of the village and more importantly his goal of taking it over and ruling it as Hokage. So the only thing left he could do at the moment was let out a monstrous roar of frustration and pure hate of his situation before bolting off in a crimson colored sonic boom, leaving the broken bodies of Kushina and Minato.

"So sensei what do we do now considering that Naruto is currently having a mental breakdown?" Jiraiya asked going out of Sage Mode

"We let him go about his rampage, for after what he just realized in his vengeance conflicting with the fact that it would lead to in our current state the downfall of our village. Because that is why we need Naruto at his A-game, because as it stands people are catching on Jiraiya and I won't be around forever. Which is why Minato is more needed out of necessity then anything else." Hiruzen stated knowing that news of their weakened state had already caught on and therefore needed to have Konoha be feared as a superpower once again

"So what do you want me to do then?" Jiraiya questioned as Gamabunta began collecting Kushina and Minato's broken down forms

"Simple enough I want you to start training him in Senjutsu, but not only that Jiraiya. Because I also think it'll be best for me to have implemented one last thing as acting Hokage and for you to help him in controlling his fury." Hiruzen told Jiraiya as the Anbu breathed sighs of relief that they wouldn't have had to fight a enraged Naruto

"Understood and sensei things are only going to get worse from here aren't they." Jiraiya responded knowing that the years to come were gonna be rough ones

"Indeed Jiraiya as from someone who's survived 3 shinobi wars I know full well that hardships are coming and that we must prepare for them immediately." Hiruzen replied solemnly at the fact that the world was gearing up for something the question was what was it

* * *

 **(1 week later, Tanzaku Town, September 24th 996 S.E, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a week later after Naruto had finally calmed down after his near murder of Minato and Kushina and subsequent mental breakdown, was currently at Tanzaku Town where he needed some time to himself after having rampaged for 4 days straight and killing any unucky missing ninja or bandit to cross his path.

"So how long did it take you to find me?" Naruto asked sitting on a bench

"It wasn't hard considering you left quite a trail, after all of what you'd gone through I couldn't blame you for being so infinitely enraged." Jiraiya spoke as he walked over and took a seat next to him

"Well how bad is it, as am I banished or getting court martialed?" Naruto asked wondering what was going to happen to him

"Luckily enough sensei had enough pull and you've done enough in service of the village that he barely managed to get them from not doing either. But he instead has you doing an alternative in which for the next 19 months you aren't allowed in the village, so that way you don't do what you almost did a week ago." Jiraiya informed him as to what would be the alternative

"Well like the old man would tell me. Just be grateful for what you've got and keep it at that, as at least I can still be Leviathan." Naruto spoke grateful that he could still be Leviathan

"Sometimes I forget how important being Leviathan is to you at times." Jiraiya spoke as they looked at the somewhat cloudy autumn sky

"Well that's the thing Jiraiya because as far as I'm concerned at anytime I'm Naruto it feels like I'm just pretending to be somebody else. But when I'm Leviathan and I have that skull mask on and my falchion in hand; I feel like I'm an actual person instead of just a psychopathic and hollowed out shell for a person that I know I am." Naruto responded as he was genuinely joyous at that fact that they didn't take being Leviathan away from him

Because the thing is that being Naruto Uzumaki was like being someone who didn't really exist; after all how can you be someone who never really got the chance to live an actual life, for as far as Naruto was concerned being Naruto Uzumaki was something difficult to do. Yet conversely being Leviathan made him feel complete and like he was somebody; because for as long as he could remember from his childhood all the way up till now, being Leviathan was what gave him a complete identity and if someone ripped that away from him then from his perspective he wouldn't be anything.

"Since all I've ever really known is how to be Leviathan and that's it. Because I don't really know how to be anyone else but that. Because as far as I'm concerned Naruto Uzumaki is as real as the mask I put on everytime I go out for missions." Naruto added as he took out of a seal the mask he wore everytime he went out on missions

"I honestly wish I could tell you that you're more than just that mask and that you're more than Leviathan. But knowing you I know that wouldn't really do anything, because I know that not only do you take great pride in being it. I also know that words don't mean a damn thing unless the person will actually believe in them and take them to heart." Jiraiya responded as he wished he could tell that to him but he knew that with Naruto's pride in being Leviathan it would more so infuriate him than make him happy

"You know me all too well. Because despite everything I couldn't really imagine being anyone but Leviathan, since Naruto Uzumaki no matter how much people say that who I am; will never be me. For Naruto Uzumaki will simply be and only be a name and nothing more than that." Naruto replied since to him Naruto Uzumaki would only be a name to wear while being Leviathan was his true self

"Well its nice to see that your in better spirits than what you were." Jiraiya spoke in an effort to lighten the mood a bit

"So then since I've got nothing but free time on my hands; due to the fact that it's gonna be a year and a half before I can be in the village walls again. That this means we can possibly get a crack at me learning Sage Mode?" Naruto asked hopeful that he could start learning senjutsu

"Correct as I think its about time we ramp things up and you learning that is just what you'll be needing for what's to come. Because with people like Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, as well as the remnants of Danzo's ROOT in the wind; then we'll be needing every little bit possible to defeat the enemy." Jiraiya told him as to the fact that if they were gonna defeat their enemies then both of then knowing Senjutsu was more than required

"Finally I get to learn it, as I can't even begin to tell you how much I've been wanting to learn this. Since that plus my Swift Release and I'll be the fastest man alive in all of the Elemental Nations." Naruto spoke with excitement at all the new possibilities his learning senjutsu would bring

"So what would we call you at that point then...The Flash?" Jiraiya spoke as Naruto let out a bit of laughter at that

"Don't push it, since I draw the line at wearing spandex." Naruto responded as Jiraiya let out a chuckle

"You'd better not since the world doesn't need a Might Guy 2.0." Jiraiya snickered at the mental image of a spandex wearing Naruto running across the lands

"Not even I would be crazy enough to do that and I've done a lot of crazy things." Naruto remarked as he allowed to a small smile to crack itself across his face

"So is there anything you're gonna take care of before we get started?" Jiraiya asked wondering what Naruto had planned

"Yeah there were some Iwa assholes in our lands causing trouble and considering how I haven't gotten all of my anger out of system. Since what I managed to do was get enough where I won't tear someone's head off on sight out of my system; so with enough being said I'll eventually start heading out to start what I equate as my therapy." Naruto answered back as he set his mask by his side as he was going to take great pleasure in tearing them apart

"Just be sure not to go berserk. Considering that we don't need another incident like what almost happened in Demon Country." Jiraiya spoke considering that he'd rather not have a repeat of that event

"Hey in my defense I thought I could handle going 4 tails, but then again that's what you call a lesson learned. Which is why I'm still sorry about the scar I gave you last January." Naruto apologized considering that was the 1st experience he had with going over a 3rd of Kurama's tails

Because that was the 1st time he ever went over into Stage 2 and became a walking mass of berserk rage and Kurama's corrosive chakra, as one of the things he truly felt guilt over was that moment of loss in self control; for he strove since then to be better than that and not let himself become a berserker fueled by mindless rage that hurt one of the few people he regarded as close to him.

"Well like I said Naruto it's something I got over; because we thought you could handle that power and that you were ready to go over it. But we were wrong and it was a learning experience for the both of us on that day. So I wasn't ever mad at you, I was in pain of course; but angered no. Because I can't really be mad at someone who's like a son to me." Jiraiya told him as he couldn't be mad at him after all he'd taken worse hits during the war

"Feels like you should considering that even when I'm berserk I can still remember what happens and I'm still sorry I nearly ripped a hole in your chest with my bare hands." Naruto apologized for what he'd nearly done in opening up Jiraiya's chest like a can of tuna

"The past is the past Naruto and there's not much we can do to truly change it. So enough talk about that and let's focus on the fact that we've got a year and a half of bonding to do together." Jiraiya told him patting him across the back

"Fair enough since with the week I've had I could use some downtime." Naruto spoke as he picked up his mask from the bench and resealed it

"So after we really hit things off with Sage training what do you want to go to do?" Jiraiya asked as they walked off to a nearby restaurant

"We could go ahead and break off that war in Kiri once were done, since that would be the perfect way to test out my soon to be Sage Mode once I complete it." Naruto answered back as after all fighting against the mad Mizukage made sense to test out his future prowess in senjutsu

"Couldn't agree with you more since I'd actually planned on heading back to Mt. Myoboku to refine my Sage Mode. Since I could use the chance to better refine and improve upon it." Jiraiya responded as he like Naruto were never satisfied with something in its initial

"Well I guess that together we'll be the most powerful pair of sages to ever walk the Elemental Nations!" Naruto spoke feeling somewhat better about life at the moment

* * *

 **(2 days later, Fire/Earth Country Border, September 26th 996 S.E, 2:10 Pm)**

It would be a few days later as Naruto was staring down at the Iwa ninja that had been trespassing in his lands and suffice to say he was ready to rip and tear them apart; with an almost sinister amount of joy.

"Well Kurama I'm about to enjoy this more than what I probably should." Naruto spoke as he held the mask in his hands

 **"Has that ever stopped you before?"** Kurama questioned his partner

"Not really although I am thinking of not wearing the mask this time, since I want to look them dead in the face and kill em." Naruto answered back as his bloodlust almost compelled him do so

 **"Then go for it Naruto; after all they won't be able to remember you when they're corpses in the ground.** " Kurama told him as Naruto smirked and sealed the mask away

"Well then let's do it then Kurama." Naruto said with a smirk as he was ready to get started

That in mind he brandished his falchion and waited for them to all be within range and once they were he soon used a burst of Swift Release to enhance his speed; so that out of the 9 there the 2 Chunin in the rear fell to the ground with their heads severed from there bodies. For they only noticed Naruto's presence when he launched a Wind Release: Pressure Damage to send them all scattering and sprawling about, with them receiving slashing wounds from the multiple wind blades that sliced their way into their flesh; with them regaining their bearing and now on high alert for Naruto after his surprise attack

For there was an unnerving silence as the remaining 7 Iwa ninja were on high guard as they remained close knowing that splitting up from another would be amount to painting targets on their backs; therefore they remained in a tight circle formation watching out for the psychopathic jinchuuriki. Meanwhile Naruto was hiding in a tree bringing his immense chakra down to at least low tier Chunin which was a focused effort on his part; with him planning out a way to scatter them and make easy pickings out of them; until an idea came to his mind.

With him soon going through hand signs before taking a deep inhale as he gathered chakra causing it to soon surge and draw their attention, but before they could do fully focus their might on him; he let loose a Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave out at them. The result being a small lake birthed into existence as 2 more soon perished due to being swept up in the intense pressures and crushing currents of the water jutsu, while the quintet that remained were soon working on a way to get them back on solid ground and focus on taking out their assailant.

"You two start doing something about all this damn water and you two work on a way to flush this bastard out now!" Kitsuchi ordered his men who got to it

"Sir what the hell is going on here?" A jonin from the Explosion Corps asked as he fired off another Explosion Release jutsu to try and flush out Naruto

"I don't know as all I know is that we're probably up against one of those treehuggers." Kitsuchi responded as they continued to blow apart trees and debris to flush out Naruto

"So what do we do then sir?" The jonin asked him as the water continued to drain

"Once we see him we fight and….." Kitsuchi spoke before hearing battle cries and earth jutsu going off as the water began to drain more rapidly

Meanwhile Naruto was busy in now knee deep waters attacking the two Iwa ninja which was that of 2 special jonin who tried to crush Naruto via an combined Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin; that would've crushed him had he not used a quick burst of Swift Release to get himself out of there. With them attacking him with an Earth Dragon jutsu that tried to devour him yet Naruto soon sent chakra into his falchion; for the seals on them soon glowed with emerald light slashed at the earthen constructs in a rapid fire manner.

With the result being the dragons made of stone and clay were turned into multiple skull sized chunks before Naruto soon locked onto his targets and used a burst of Swift Release to close the distance towards them. For the one two Naruto's left tried to do another jutsu to try and impede and stall for time while reinforcements came; yet Naruto proceeded to quickly stop that by thrusting the blade of his falchion into his throat and then slicing upwards causing his head to split cleanly in half as blood stained the large puddles of muddy water.

For the remaining special jonin decided to book it after his compatriot's head down to his neck was soon split in half as he dashed away from the scene, with Naruto letting him get a few meters away from him before he began charging up a Rasengan. With that in mind he used a good deal of Swift Release to enhance his speed so that he could soon close the distance, for it wasn't long before the Rasengan was driven into the back of his head sending grey matter and skull shards flying across the area; until his skull look like someone had took an enlarged blender and let it go to puree within his skull.

"Well that takes care of that." Naruto said looking at the special jonin's now hollowed out skull

 _"And it also looks like the calvary is here."_ Naruto thought as he saw them close in on him

"Just our luck that we get to fight the bastard of the 4th Hokage." One of the Explosion Corps members spoke as Naruto's eyes briefly pulsed ruby red

"Don't mention that man's name in front of me." Naruto said as the grip on his falchion tightened

"So boss what do you want us to do about him, as the Tsuchikage is gonna pay us big time if we bring his head in and maybe give all us of a promotion." The explosion corps member said knowing that if they were to kill Naruto they'd get a huge promotion and be hailed as heroes

"Well then men let's get to it now shall we, as finally the last bit of Minato Namikaze will be erased off the face of the earth." Kitsuchi spoke as the mention of that man made Naruto's eyes pulse ruby red again

"You'll die trying." Naruto spoke as fury crept its way into his otherwise manic sounding tone

That in mind the two members of the explosion corps used Explosion Release: Landmine Fist to explode the ground and shredded it as Naruto leapt out of the way from them; with a decent sized crater being made from it, yet from this Kitsuchi used the fragments to form Earth Release: Stone Fist Jutsu and soon sucker punch Naruto in the face. With him feeling some teeth dislodge and inklets of blood fill his mouth yet he soon grasped the offending limb and used a point blank Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder; to promptly electrocute him as they were sent careening back down and began to strangle him.

But would've succeeded in doing so had it not been for a combination of two Earth Release techniques that in combination sent Naruto rolling and tumbling away from Kitsuchi, with him almost sinking into it as the rolling waves of mud carried him off. With the diversion working as Kitsuchi was able to get out of there and soon enough used Earth Release: Mobile Core to make a pit trap that caused Naruto to fall in and tumble into while the Explosion Corps members used a Landmine Fist to bury him in rubble.

For good measure they all 3 of them used an Earth Release: Mud Flow River to further bury him under the debris in an attempt to suffocate him to death, yet as this was going on Naruto was the best way to decimate them all in one shot. So once he decided that field testing his Rasenshuriken on these bastards would be a good way to go, he soon enough released the full intensity of his chakra into the world; with the proverbial mountain of rubble and mud and stone he was buried under being obliterated as a column of cobalt blue made itself known into the world while Naruto dusted himself off.

"You know what I've got to say thanks for the bit of entertainment, since I really needed this with what I've dealt with recently." Naruto told them as he made 6 shadow clones

"What're you talking about we've got you on the ropes?!" One of the explosion corps members demanded in questioning

"Not really; because in all honesty I was mainly just dicking around until I figured out how I wanted to do a finisher on you. But now that I have playtime is over, so gentlemen play around with them while I get started." Naruto told his shadow clones who got to work as Naruto made a Rasengan

With that the shadow clones went to work stalling them as Naruto began to make his Rasenshuriken as fierce winds began to howl and screech as it was formed; while the Iwa ninja were having their work cut out for them. Because the trio of shadow clones were doing a admirable job in stalling for time; with them having disemboweled and bisected one of them, before moving on and impaling one through the face leaving only Kitsuchi who was proving to be more than a match for the trio of shadow clones.

For Kitsuchi knew from the howling winds and screeching noise of the Rasenshuriken growing in power as nearby leaves and branches were shredded from being too close from it, as Kitsuchi used his Fist Rock jutsu to punch out the clones as fast as possible using all he could to quickly take them out one by one. With him caving in the last one's ribcage causing it to disappear, before seeing the completed form of the Rasenshuriken in all of its destructive glory as Naruto held a manic smile on his face; for Kitsuchi quickly put as much chakra into an Earth Release: Sandwich Jutsu to crush him as rock formations the size of clan compound rose up to crush him.

With him smirking once he felt the chakra of the homicidal jinchuuriki disappear, yet when he went to check he found no blood or clothing to speak of or even his weapon; yet when he heard the sound of screeching winds he soon found Naruto with a shadow clone at his side that had assisted him along with the others in quickly getting him out of dodge. For Naruto was further propelled by his Shadow clone launch him like a football, the result was the silvery white near beach ball sized orb of grinding chakra and wind blades, surrounded by meter long blades of wind chakra in the shape of a fuma shuriken struck at Kitsuchi.

The result was the man only seeing white before he was carried off by the attack that exploded with a deafening screeching noise that made Naruto have to cover his ears, as for the next minute and 15 seconds Kitsuchi was shredded into a bloody paste. With Naruto going over to see what was left as a crater a 5th of a mile wide and a bit over a quarter mile deep, for all that was left was the approximation of a man that was put through a woodchipper as Kitsuchi's corpse was barely held onto by shredded bone, strips of flesh and nerve endings that could only be recognized by his severely cracked headband.

 **"Naruto I think this jutsu of yours counts as a success."** Kurama noted from the shredded remains of Kitsuchi that looked to any lesser man like a horror show

"Oh most definitely as this proved to be more than a success in having it field tested, as I'm gonna love testing this out on missions." Naruto spoke with manic laughter at all the wonderful things he could do with the Rasenshuriken in his arsenal

"And just think there's still the matter of attending to my Water and Lightning Release variants, as tell me Kurama which do you think I should go for next?" Naruto asked the demon fox within himself

 **"Flip a coin for it to make it easy on yourself. After all both yield fantastic destructive potential, but either one sounds good to me; so its your decision on which sounds best to focus on completing."** Kurama advised him since to the bijuu both seemed like reasonable candidates to focus on

"Good idea. For heads it's lightning and tails its water." Naruto said under his breath as he flipped the coin

"And the result is heads, so lightning it is then." Naruto spoke as he couldn't wait to see the damage that could be dealt in that regard

 **"Yes as we'll be needing it; should we fight against my sibling the 3 tails. Because knowing him, his shell boasts some of the strongest defense amongst the 9 of us."** Kurama told him considering that Isobu's defenses on that shell of his were the strongest amongst them

"Well its a good thing I've got both wind and lightning; two elements that are great for when I want penetrating power past someone's defenses." Naruto smirked as he soon used his great strength to leap off from the scene

"Besides Kurama it'll be fun to defeat another jinchuuriki, since unlike Garra; it'll be a true testament to my strength. And all I can say is that I'm so excited to do so against him and then subsequently take his head." Naruto added in excitement of that day

* * *

 **(5 days later, Naruto's house, September 30th 996 S.E, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a cloudy autumn day as Haku was at Naruto's house cleaning up, for she'd admit this in that; despite his psychotic tendencies Naruto made this place feel like home and without him it felt...hollow.

"I'll be right there, as just give me a moment." Haku said as she went to the door only to find the retired 3rd Hokage in casual attire

"Oh I wasn't expecting company, as what brings you here today?" Haku asked the wizened war veteran as to why he was here

"Simple really I came to see how you were doing; after all anyone who's important to Naruto is by extension important to me." Hiruzen told her as he felt it only right to check on the woman who brought light and happiness into Naruto's darkened heart

"Well then if you'd like to I'm making lunch, so your welcome to stay it you'd like." Haku offered after all it'd be nice to have some company

"I would not mind that at all, after all with my retirement I'm free to do a lot of things now." Hiruzen accepted since now that he was retired he had a great deal of free time on his hands

That in mind Haku had made roasted boar, wolf with homemade potato fries and sweet potatoes, as Hiruzen had to admit that it was nice to share lunch with the female Yuki; for despite her kekkei genkai being one of cold and frost she had an actually warm demeanor about her in contrast to it.

"Thank you for the meal Haku; it was a very pleasant one." Hiruzen thanked Haku for the meal after having made clones to clean up for them

"Its no problem; after all besides making sure that the house is nice, cooking, hunting and maintaining my skills, that I'm plenty busy around here." Haku told him considering that she had a good deal to keep her busy since Naruto's been gone

"After all with Naruto being gone; I have to do something to keep myself busy. Since while he's by no means a perfect man, he's someone that makes this place feel like home. Which is why now that he's gone it feels rather empty, something that I didn't want to be used to again." Haku added feeling hollowness and loneliness creep in around her in the 2 weeks since Naruto's attack on Minato and Kushina

"Yes I am sorry about this, but understand that due to the current circumstances. That a year and a half away from here in training with Jiraiya; will help him. Because I know his wrath better than anyone and the things he's capable of when his fury and hate is released." Hiruzen spoke knowing that the year and a half was something that Naruto needed in all fairness was needed

"Oh I'm well aware of his anger; considering what he did when not only fighting against master Zabuza during the 1st encounter and to all of Gato's men and himself during." Haku noted in having witnessed in what Naruto could do when his fury colored his actions

Because despite his manic appearance and happier disposition that was a holdover from having used the identity of what everyone knew as Naruto Uzumaki, was a furious and wrathful man that unleashed violence and death like he gave out candy.

"Well upon seeing that and the fact that while justified did attack the now reigning Hokage. Has to be away from the village for a while; considering that even with all the strings I had to pull that was the lightest of punishments I could get him." Hiruzen told her because had he not done so then Naruto would have a life sentence in the Blood Prison

"I understand and I thank you for doing what you did for Naruto." Haku thanked the retired Hokage

"It's of no concern, since Naruto's been like my grandson for as long as I've known him. But not only that; but one of the best soldiers I've had under my command. Which is why I was more than happy to do one last thing to help him out, while I still could." Hiruzen replied considering that Naruto was one of his best field operatives during his time as Hokage

"And that is something I will be eternally grateful for. Especially because outside of Naruto, Lord Jiraiya and Kakashi I don't have much else. Because of the fact that I don't see much use in going to the village except for missions." Haku told him as she looked at him with somber eyes

"Because understand that when you've traveled with only one person for so long that you become accustomed to it and combine it with the fact that my father brought a mob of people to kill me and my mother. Which will equal out to my fear of large groups or crowds of people .So understand that I don't go to the village not because I hate every living thing there, in what I assume Naruto feels at times. But I do so because I don't like being in large crowds or groups of people. As I only went to the inauguration because of the fact that it was an important event; but beyond that I hate being in large groups." Haku admitted to why she didn't come to the village whatsoever even since she came here during Wave

Because ever since that day she's had the sole preference of being with very limited numbers of people, due to the fact that she'd pretty much freeze up; as she was only able to keep her composure during the attempted murder on Minato and Kushina's lives because she had Naruto with her. As in any other given circumstance she'd either automatically refuse to go to such things; or bolt from it to avoid in being in a circumstance where she'd have to be around or near such large groups or masses of people ever again if it was within her power.

"I can understand that fear of yours, as I've had many who've had it. Which is why if there's anything I can do to help; then let me know." Hiruzen told her  
"Yes there is actually, as can you help me have consistent contact with Naruto. Because I don't want to be kept in the dark about him; worrying for his safety in the event something happens to him." Haku requested as she wanted at the very least for stable contact with Naruto

"Don't worry about that, as that is well within my power to make that happen. For all I need is to have something set up with Jiraiya and it'll be all good from there." Hiruzen told her, considering that what she wanted was an easy task for him to do

"Thank you for this, as you've no idea how much I appreciate this." Haku thanked the former Hokage

"As I've stated before it's no problem whatsoever for me to do so, since when it comes to helping those whom are important to Naruto; then I'm more than happy to do so." Hiruzen told her as he got up from his seat

"Now if you don't mind; I'm going to spend some time with my grandson. Something of which I've not had much time to do before my retirement." Hiruzen told the remaining Yuki member

"Well have a nice rest of your day and send him my regards." Haku told him as with that Hiruzen soon departed from Haku's house

 _"Wherever you are Naruto; please don't do anything to foolish. Since I still need you to come back to me."_ Haku thought as she soon went outside to enjoy the nice autumn day in hopes that her loved one would be safe out there until his return

 **So then with Naruto's fury having been unleashed upon his parents he hates with a furious passion; we now see that he's banished for a year and a half as things continue to change for better or for worse for him. As find out how everything shall unfold in the next new chapters of Naruto: The Leviathan Chronicles.**

* * *

 _ **Well end to that as hoped you guys like this chapter; since this mark's things getting serious now due to what Naruto has done in the chapter, but without further ado let's get to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Naruto's attempted murder on Kushina and Minato and for those saying Naruto shouldn't have been able to beat them because they're the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot Habanero; for one they weren't coming at him with killing intentions like Naruto was and also the fact that Naruto wasn't only hopped up on 3 tails worth of Kurama's chakra but also wanted them dead.**_

 _ **Next up we've got a bit between Naruto and Jiraiya which I felt would be necessary to do as to why Naruto isn't getting executed, but also to have him away from the village due to the fact that way he won't try to murder them again. Since like his mental breakdown in the prior part his killing them despite how much he wants to, would leave Konoha exposed and ready for countries to invade it, as well as character development for Naruto in regards to being Leviathan.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Naruto killing off Iwa ninja which I thought would be cool to do and it will also have its ramifications later on in the story considering who Kitsuchi's related to.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got a bit between Haku and Hiruzen which I thought would be alright to do, since I wanted to not only focus on some aftermath of what happened; but also slight character development on Haku's part as well.**_

 _ **With all that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible also thanks for all the support you guys have given the story so far. Also remember flames will be ignored since they aren't worth my time and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable as well as it making sense.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out as next chapter will have some focus from Sasuke's view of things in the aftermath of what's going on, so stay tuned for all of that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Mercury Shadow by Soilwork**_

 _ **Random End Song: The Fury of our Maker's Hand by Devildriver**_


	8. Chapter 8: An Eagle's Eye View

(Chapter 8: An Eagle's Eye View)

It would soon be the 1st week of October and so far things were once again beginning to settle down within the village, as it was taking a good deal of time to do so after Naruto's jarring attempt at murdering the present Hokage and his now one armed wife; made things a bit difficult to say the least. For things for them to say the least were attempting to once again return to normal, yet despite all of this people still found there happiness in all of this and it couldn't be more clear for one Sasuke Uchiha.

The reason being since the Uchiha clan was slowly coming back together as between the end of August to September's beginning, he'd been hard at work to find the remaining members of his clan who were still out there; for this had been an arduous task no doubt. But to Sasuke it make his heart swell with joy to see people in the compound once more, for there were now almost at 30 within the wall of the Uchiha compound; with that number being inconsequential to anyone else but to Sasuke it was progress that for the first time in his life made him truly happy.

* * *

 **(October 5th 996 S.E, Uchiha Compound, 3:45 Pm)**

It was a partially cloudy day as Sasuke was watching Gohan practice his archery skills while the other Uchiha were out at work either repairing and bringing new life to the once hollow compound, or sharpening their skills among long since lost clansmen.

"Someone seems to be happy." Isshin noted as he came around the corner

"Oh hello there Isshin." Sasuke greeted the elder Uchiha who sat beside him

"As I think that this is some of the happiest I've seen you; since Gohan and I came to the compound." Isshin noted at Sasuke's much improved demeanor

"Well could you honestly blame me, because for the first time in a long time. I finally am able to have a family again and it feels….well it feels wonderful and you're right it is the happiest I've been." Sasuke responded as a smile albeit a small one came across his face

Because now that his clan was beginning to come back together it made the young avenger feel true happiness that he didn't think he could truly have again; with him walking not with darkness in his heart and thoughts of murdering Itachi in cold blood. But instead thoughts of wanting to make a home for his clansmen and giving them a better tomorrow, with him having wanting to restart the police force once they had enough numbers; as the young avenger felt that through the darkness of his clans massacre there was a light of hope that he would be happy to walk through.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way, as our clan now once again has a bright future ahead of us and all of its thanks to you." Isshin noted as he knew that Sasuke was the catalyst to all of this

"The thing is that when I heard that there were survivors out there, I felt it within my heart of hearts that I should do all that is within my power to reunite us. Because we should stand together not just as a unit; but as a clan and family." Sasuke replied as he felt it within the core of his being that it was the only thing to do in repairing his fractured clan/family

"Good that you feel that way, because now we can finally undo the damage done by Itachi. Because it may be a long time before we're whole once again; but I know that while our numbers may not be as great as they once were. But I know that we'll get there as one of the best clans within Konoha." Isshin spoke in knowing full well that it would take time; but soon the Uchiha clan would be whole again

"Yes as one thing is for certain Isshin, as I will restore my clan. Because I refuse to let us remain fractured and separated as we are now. But also one thing's for certain." Sasuke stated with full absolution that his clan would be healed from the damage done by Itachi

"What would that be Sasuke?" Isshin asked the younger between them

"Is that I will find Itachi and once I do I will make him pay for what he's done to our clan." Sasuke swore as he would avenge what was done to them by his brother

"Oh yes Itachi, as I did wonder what you planned to do about him. Because do you plan to kill him; because no one would blame you it you did so?" Isshin asked what Sasuke would do if he saw his brother once again

"You know I used to think that Itachi's death would bring me peace of mind, but now..now that I'm actually reviving my clan; I've different plans in mind for him." Sasuke answered back before continuing

"Because now I realize that if I were to kill him it would be giving him an easy way out for all he's done, which in good conscience I can't allow. Which is why I'm going to take him down and bring him back to face punishment for what he's done." Sasuke added as to what he'd do to Itachi

Because in the weeks since he pierced Itachi's body with that Chidori he'd had time to question if killing Itachi was truly what he wanted; so with some soul searching had realized that Itachi's death wouldn't give him the justice he wanted for his clan. But instead he knew that taking down Itachi and forcing him to stand before the clan he fractured and destroyed the night; to face punishment for what he'd done in making children bastard orphans and men and women widows, which was why when he faced Itachi he wouldn't come at him with murderous hate like he wanted but instead with justice and retribution.

"Well Sasuke that right there shows growth. Because that right there shows that you are growing up to be a good hearted man, for I will tell you this firsthand Sasuke. That killing someone will not always bring you happiness; for sometimes it'll only leave you feeling empty inside." Isshin stated proud that Sasuke was growing as a person

"Thank you Isshin I appreciate that. Since I truly want to grow to be not just a better man; but also a better clan leader for everyone. Because I want to make sure that they have someone to protect and stand by them as both their leader and vanguard." Sasuke told him since that's what he's been striving for

"Since when I look at what we've managed to accomplish in just a month in restoring our clan. It truly makes me want to be a better man. Because when I see stuff like this; then it makes me want to be a good man for them." Sasuke spoke gesturing to the small group of children around him

"Well we appreciate it and know that we stand by you; as our clan leader." Isshin told him as what little bit of the clan was here would stand by him as clan leader  
"Thanks I appreciate it." Sasuke thanked before Gohan came running up to him with longbow in hand

Gohan was an 11 almost 12 year old who was quite tall for his age standing at 4 foot 10 with a wiry build about himself, but with corded arm muscles from his hobby of archery that he was soon turning into his main skillset. With him having onyx black eyes and the thick black hair trademark to an Uchiha that went to the middle of his neck in a wild and shaggy mess that only made his youthful and jubilant smile, something that warmed Sasuke's heart with him having lightly tanned skin from years of helping his father hunt from the moment he could hold a bow in hand.

With him wearing grey pants, thick fur boots and a black long sleeved shirt with a sleeveless vest made from gray wolf fur and a worn black leather glove he used for firing off arrows. While in his left hand was a longbow made from oak and deer horns with black inlays resembling flames that also had a bit of wear and tear to it from years of use while the metal bowstring still remained sturdy as ever.

"Hey cousin Sasuke look what I did." Gohan spoke as he pointed to the wooden target that had 13 arrows with 8 of them being in close grouping around 2 arrows that were in bullseye position

"You fired those off with that much accuracy?" Sasuke questioned as he went over and was quite impressed by the accuracy displayed by the 11 and a half year old

"Yeah I've been working on my shots real hard. As do you think I've did good job?!" Gohan asked excitedly since he had been working really hard since getting here to improve on his arrow fire

"You kidding me; at the rate your going I'm pretty sure you'll be one of the best archers in the village." Sasuke answered him with a smile on his face at the hard work Gohan had been putting into getting better with his arrow firing

"You really think so?" Gohan asked looking up at the teenage avenger with wide eyes

"I don't just think so; I know so, since a little secret between you and me Gohan. Not a lot of people here are good at archery; in fact some of them suck balls at it, but don't tell them your cousin Sasuke told you that or they'd get super mad." Sasuke answered him as he made the young archer's heart swell with happiness at the approval of his cousin

"Thanks Sasuke and I promise I'll make you real proud of me when I get a headband like yours!" Gohan cheered at the praise given to him by his cousin

"I know you will Gohan, so come on why don't you show me how good you are with that bow of yours against moving targets." Sasuke said as Gohan quickly grabbed his arrows and put them in his quiver before coming with Sasuke

 _"Good luck to you Sasuke, since I can already tell you'll be on you're way to being a good clan leader."_ Isshin thought with a smile as he saw Sasuke have a smile of genuine happiness across his face

* * *

 **(4 days later, October 9th 996 S.E, Konoha, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Sasuke was training with his mentor Hawk who was impressed by the strides his student's progress; considering that he was able to use his natural talents in stealth and his dedicated focus of ambushing opponents to outshine his competition.

"Well Sasuke I must say that you've been progressing quite well in this month and a half." Hawk noted at the progress he was making

"Thank you I appreciate the compliment." Sasuke said to the ANBU operative before him

"Well to do a benchmark of how far I'm pitting you against a team of Chunin hopefuls; that want to join ANBU. Which is why I think too see if you've got what it takes to be apart of this unit." Hawk told him as Sasuke nodded and already had his jian out

"When do we get started?" Sasuke asked the bird masked ANBU

"About half and hour and good luck to you." Hawk wished the young avenger who held his sword out in a reverse grip

"I won't need luck, as all I need is some cover and a distraction and I'm all set to go." Sasuke responded as he was ready and set to go against the Chunin hopefuls

That in mind it would be a half hour later into the day as the quartet of Chunins hopefuls surveying the area in thinking that taking out Sasuke would be easy pickings; only for a flash bomb note to drop behind them and go off blinding them. With them recovering only to find one of them covered in slashes across his limbs and back rendering him immobile and on the ground, as the remaining trio were scanning the area to see where the attack came from; only to find the ground hardly disturbed considering that Sasuke made sure to waste zero movement on taking out his enemy.

For the young avenger watched in wait as his targets as they thought he landed a lucky shot on them, as with him soon making a lightning clone and give it orders to direct his targets to their new destination; with the clone nodding at this and soon breaking out of cover. That in mind the trio of remaining Chunin hopefuls gave chase after the clone of Sasuke to take him out and hopefully earn their spot within ANBU, yet unknown to them it was all just a ruse as Sasuke internally grinned at the fact that all was going according to plan.

With them seemingly cornering whom they thought was Sasuke in a clearing as they all closed in on him, yet the clone soon expended all of its chakra not only electrocuting some of them; but also further blinding them by using all of its power to use Lightning Release: Flash Pillar. To which further blinded them as they were being both electrocuted Sasuke took this chance to strike with lethal precision; because by the time they recovered the one who was in the middle of it fell down his back and shoulders were stripped down to the muscle and deep thrusts to the tendons in his knees as he fell to the ground.

"So tell me do you think it was still a good idea to take this challenge?" Sasuke questioned as the remaining chunin were left

"Where the hell are you, as show yourself and quit fighting like a coward!" The remaining female Chunin called out

"Tell me why should I do that, as then I would be giving up the advantage and no one in their right mind would do that." Sasuke responded as he went through hand signs through a new jutsu he'd been working on the past few weeks

"I thought you Uchiha were honorable fighters, not cowards!" The female Chunin exclaimed in trying to bait Sasuke out into the open

"That is an poor attempt to try and force me out into the open." Sasuke remarked as his hands crackled with heavy static

"Screw waiting around! Water Release: Water Trumpet!" The male Chunin exclaimed shooting out a jet of water out at Sasuke's location, only to reveal a wooden dummy  
"Damn it where the hell is he?!" The male Chunin wondered as both searched for him

"Lightning Release: Synaptic Static." Sasuke said under his breath as he clapped his hands together

That in mind a 20 foot sphere of heavy static electricity burst into existence as it surrounded them, yet while they felt pain akin to a high powered taser they soon laughed as the sphere of static electricity that shocked them soon ended almost a half minute later. With them thinking it was just a cleverly set up prank they advanced on Sasuke, with them trying to take out their tanto's yet they realized when they tried to do so their limbs spasmed and shook; as with every attempt they tried to run or attack Sasuke the nerves in their body rejected the commands their brains tried to give.

With Sasuke smirking at his new technique being a success as he made Synaptic Static for it to be a silent debilitator that would send heavy static discharges into the opponent's body; that while not causing a ton of pain would instead would interfere with the electrical charges the brain sends to the body and turn it against them. In essence making their own bodies there worst nightmare as their own brain would be in a state of confusion with which it was trying to counteract a nervous system gone rouge, as they tried to move and attack, they did so in a confused mess and even went as far as to attack each other.

Therefore Sasuke dashed towards them and in a flurry of strikes that they couldn't counteract; due to the technique making their own nervous system go against them, soon fell down in the dirt as they were immobilized due to the fact that Sasuke had severed the tendons in their arms and legs. With him standing over them before taking out a piece of cloth and cleaning off his jian and then subsequently sheathing it, as moments passed before Hawk arrived with medics to take away the wounded Chunin who had both their pride and their bodies wounded by the young avenger.

"Well that was something else Sasuke and you took them down in less than 8 minutes no less." Hawk spoke as he was a bit impressed at the fact that it took him so little time to dispatch them

"The thing is that I realized that I don't need to be overwhelmingly strong. Because all I really need is efficiency and things that will shut down and enemy in a timely manner, which is why I focus on making sure every technique and skill of mine is aimed towards that. Because it I'm not efficient in all of what I do; then it's not good enough." Sasuke responded having come to the realization over time that instead of trying to be overwhelmingly strong he just needed to be efficient and be able to lock down opponents in a timely fashion

"Nice to see that someone around here realizes that being in ANBU isn't about being all flash like everyone else thinks it is." Hawk spoke as Sasuke put away his Jian

"Because the thing is that being in ANBU; we're not about flash to which people fail to see when they look at us; since we're looked at like these superstars who are like the superheroes of regular shinobi. But in all honesty we're not heroes at all in any capacity. For we are all of the glamour, honor and flash of being a shinobi stripped away to be the knife in the dark of night; ready to slit someone's throat for the good of the village. Since when we say that we're meant to do black ops missions; it means we do the missions that are meant for when are hands are meant to get dirtier than most." Hawk told him as to what being in ANBU was really like

Since that was the somewhat sinister thing about being in ANBU no matter which village you were in was made for missions; for where you were sent out to do the missions that the village didn't want to be made more or less public. Because being in ANBU meant going on these black ops missions for the fact that common jonin or chunin weren't meant for or couldn't handle, since to do these missions it meant that you had to have both a certain level of mental stability in order to handle the day to day of being in black ops operative.

"Well considering what I witnessed from the massacre onwards; I think that I can handle it. Besides I've got a clan to restore that I need to protect, which means if I want to do so; then being an ANBU operative is the way to go about it." Sasuke spoke in knowing he had more than enough mental fortitude to handle being in the black ops

"One thing is for certain is that you've got less screws loose than Naruto." Hawk remarked

"How bad is it with Naruto, since I've really only known the cover up he used from the academy till about almost a month ago?" Sasuke asked in how bad Naruto's mental stability was

"The thing about him is that while he's a fantastic field operative and there's no doubt about that. He's a damn psychopath, since never in all of my life have I seen someone enjoy murder as much as he does. Because I don't mean to downplay your brother or anything, but not even he compares to what Naruto does for a living." Hawk told him considering that Naruto was a bloodthirsty killing machine

"Because while Itachi killed a single clan and that's something terrible all on its own. I've been witness to Naruto killing off entire villages and crowds of people, as he does this with such an intense amount of joy and happiness when he does this. That it doesn't even feel like your looking at a man anymore; but instead your looking at a goddamn monster, who if he had his way about it would kill anyone he could it he could get away with it." Hawk added as he would never forget the missions he went on with Naruto

Because the thing is that to this very day when thinking about Naruto in action it made his skin crawl and his spine chill with fear; considering that it wasn't the ultra violence Naruto wrought on his enemies, it was instead the terrifying amount of joy he took in committing mass murder that with the amount of bodies he had behind him made Itachi's act of the Uchiha massacre look like a temper tantrum.

"...Just when I think I know him another layer that scares me is revealed. As all this time I thought I was standing on a somewhat equal ground with a hyperactive jackass. When instead I was teamed up with a manic psychopath who enjoys mass murders; just my luck is what that is." Sasuke said feeling small amounts of terror creep into him at the more he got to know what Naruto was truly like

"That's him alright, but enough about that. Because on a lighter note you passed with flying colors, so to that my respect for you goes up a bit and here's some scrolls on some jutsu I think may go with how you operate." Hawk spoke as he tossed Sasuke 2 jutsu scrolls

"As good luck and keep getting stronger, since you'll need it for our ride along at the end of the month." Hawk added as he shunshined away elsewhere

 _"Well at least I'm getting one step at time closer to bringing Itachi to justice."_ Sasuke thought as he went off elsewhere to train up on the new jutsu acquired and check on his growing clansmen

* * *

 **(October 12th 996 S.E, Hokage Tower, 3 days later, 11:34 Am)**

It was a few more days later as Sasuke soon found himself oddly called to the Hokage Tower for something pertaining to his clan; which is why he came immediately since anything concerning them was put precedent over anything else.

"You called for me Lord Hokage?" Sasuke asked the blonde Hokage who had his arm in a cast as well as bandages on his chest

"Yes as forgive me for my current state of being, as I'm still being forced to take it easy. With my wife not faring much better than I." Minato told him as to his current state of things

"I'm well aware of the fight that happened between your wife; who I heard had lost the use of her right arm during it." Sasuke responded as he knew of the damage upon Kushina which was by this point common knowledge

"Yes as I'm afraid that the nerve and muscle damage done to her right arm was great enough; that it's forced her to be on temporary retirement until a prosthetic can be made." Minato informed him of what had befallen his wife's current condition

With the chakra of Naruto's tailed cloak in combination of his constant use of Swift Release at the time had by the doctor's account; both shredded and corroded the nerves and remaining muscle tissue in her right arm and at the moment ending her ability to competently use a sword. To which forced said doctors in order for her to not have permanent nerve damage and let it taint and permanently damage her chakra system, were forced to amputate it a few inches above the elbow leaving her at amputee status; until a new prosthetic arm could be made for her in Iron Country.

"My condolences towards her current situation." Sasuke spoke in a formal manner towards the new reigning Hokage

"Thank you I appreciate it and tell me how is being the clan leader of the slowly reviving clan, since I've been looking over some things and you've been quite busy as of late?" Minato questioned the young Uchiha before him

"Well despite my being a genin Lord Hokage. I've had to be nothing short of busy; for my clan because I feel as though it's nothing short of my complete duty towards them to help in reforming my clan. So while it's been difficult and busy work; it's been work that I've been proud and happy to do." Sasuke answered as having been going at his reforming his clan like he has been was difficult considering his position, but he enjoyed it for what it's worth

"That is quite good to here, since if clan leaders had your type of dedication; then Konoha would be much better off than what it was since my initial death." Minato stated finding the dedication that Sasuke had towards the remnants of his clan he's found to be admirable

"Thank you for the words of praise." Sasuke thanked him

"As that actually brings me to something that I need to talk to you about; which concerns your restoration of your clan." Minato told Sasuke who now had his full attention onto the blonde Hokage

"What about my clan exactly do you need to talk to me about?" Sasuke spoke eyes subtly narrowed for any traces of hostile intentions towards his fledgling clan  
"Nothing of lethal intention towards them if that's what you were wondering about. In fact Sasuke it's quite the opposite, since I've got a very important assignment for you concerning them." Minato assured him that there was no ill will or intent towards the Uchiha clan

"Because after having read about what had happened to your clan and what you've been doing to repair the damage done; it felt right to have you be leading this assignment in particular. Considering that I felt out of everyone you should be spearheading this." Minato added as he was abhorred when he found out what Itachi had done to his own clan during his recovery

"Well what did you have in mind for me to do Lord Hokage?" Sasuke inquired as to what he had in mind for him

"Simple I want to make the reformation and restoration of your clan an very high ranking mission, since the way things are going we need all hands on deck for the possible war that is to come. Which is why the Uchiha clan being reformed after what's happened to them is something of importance. For I'm designating this a ongoing S ranked mission; for you to find the survivors of your clan and bring them back to Konoha." Minato informed Sasuke who had a quite floored expression at hearing this

"I-I don't know what to say to that; except thank you for this chance and I promise you that I will not fail you in this. But there's a hitch to all of this that even you have to recognize." Sasuke spoke as while he was happy to take on this mission to help rebuild his clan he also knew there was a hitch to it

"Ah yes your status as genin, who aren't really allowed to be on these types of missions. Well I think to rectify that and to further go along with your improved skill set; as well as the reports that you've mentally and emotionally been much more stable than what you have been since the massacre. That I give you this." Minato spoke as he handed Sasuke a flak vest as his onyx eyes widened at this

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Sasuke asked as he stared down at the flak vest

"Correct as if you are to do this and truly be recognized as the clan head of the newly reforming Uchiha clan; then you at least need the prerequisites to do so. Which is why I see no reason to keep you at genin; which is why in order to have you become an official clan head and be of proper ranking to undertake this mission. That by the powers vested in me as acting Hokage I promote you to Chunin status Sasuke Uchiha." Minato told Sasuke who had an expression that looked as though the young avenger had won the lottery

With Minato having done this because he saw fit to promote him not just due to the rapid improvement that him worthy of the rank, but also because in order to legitimize Sasuke as a clan head one would have to be of Chunin rank at the minimum. Not to mention the fact that his mental health and stability was around the point to where he knew that he could now handle it, since he was fully sure that the ANBU in training was emotionally and mentally ready for the rank of Chunin and the responsibilities that came with it.

"Once again all of my thanks to this, as I promise you that I will wear this with all the respect and pride that comes with this rank. For I will not make you regret this decision." Sasuke spoke with utmost gratitude in thanks for his newfound promotion

"You're most welcome and I know I've made the right choice. After all I can tell that despite everything you've gone through; that you've got a good head on your shoulders. Which is why all that you've really needed was just a few pushes in the right direction and I think this is just one of said pushes." Minato stated feeling as though giving him this mission and the promotion to Chunin was something to help in his growth towards being a better person

"I appreciate this because all I've wanted was the chance to do right by my clan and now with this and being given this opportunity. I can safely say that I feel proud of this moment and that for the first time I can actually wear my clan name with genuine pride at the fact that I can now start making a difference with it. But not only that but start making the Uchiha name something to once again be respected." Sasuke replied as all he ever wanted was a single chance to do right by his clansmen and now with this in his hands, he wouldn't fail

"As I swear to you on my clan's name that I will not make you regret this decision and that I will not fail you in this." Sasuke added as he stood at attention

"I know you won't as this is all I had to say to you, as wear that Chunin vest of yours with pride Sasuke. Since now you are the literal face and future of your clan; therefore great things are going to be expected of you on that note." Minato told him with utmost seriousness in his voice

"And as I've said I will not fail." Sasuke spoke before Minato gave him soon told him he was dismissed

 _"Well at least I'm doing one thing at a time to better this village for what's to come."_ Minato thought to himself forgetting the weight that came with being Hokage

* * *

 **(3 hours later, 3:33 Pm, Uchiha Compound)**

It was soon hours later as the fledgling Uchiha clan had soon heard of Sasuke's promotion and was currently planning celebrations later on that evening; therefore Sasuke was taking that time to just enjoy his newfound promotion.

"Hey Sasuke is it true you got a promotion?!" Gohan asked as he ran up to his cousin in excitement

"Yeah it sure is Gohan; because I'm now an official Chunin; which means I'll be getting to go on some of the real cool missions soon." Sasuke spoke pointing at his newly gained flak jacket that made the young boy have stars in his eyes

"That's so cool!" Gohan spoke beaming up at Sasuke with childlike wonder

"It sure is good buddy." Sasuke said as he ruffled the smaller Uchiha's hair

"And there's something I want to ask you too?" Gohan asked his older cousin

"Go on and ask me Gohan." Sasuke spoke wondering what it was that was on his mind

"Well when I graduate from the academy I was wondering if you could be my sensei, since it'd be so cool to have my cousin be my sensei." Gohan told him in hoping he could have Sasuke as a possible jonin sensei in the near future

"I'm actually quite flattered that you want me as your sensei in the future, but that's a long ways away Gohan. But you could do me one thing until then; that I've no doubt you'll have any problem with." Sasuke spoke feeling a twinge of joy at the fact that Gohan would want him as his future sensei

"Sure what do want me to do?" Gohan asked the young avenger

"Easy enough Gohan as I want you to get as strong as you possibly can; before I can hopefully have you under me. Because there's a lot of bad people out in the world out to get us and want to hurt our family, which is why I want you to be as strong as possible for when we start going out into the world." Sasuke told Gohan as to what he wanted from him

Because in the event he was going to be Gohan's jonin sensei; he wanted to make sure his younger cousin was prepared and ready for what the world out there would throw at him, because he didn't want Gohan's first mission outside the village to be like Wave where they were way in over their heads.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'll have it covered, because someday I'm gonna be cool like you!" Gohan spoke as Sasuke looked down at his archer for a cousin

"You know what Gohan I don't want you to be just like me, as instead I want you to be better than what I have been. For that's something that I know you can accomplish easily." Sasuke told him; since he wanted for Gohan to turn out to be better than what he was

"You really think I can be better than you?" Gohan asked of Sasuke who put a hand on his shoulder

"Look Gohan I don't just think you can be better than what I am, but I know you can. Since you're already starting out with a lot more than what I had growing up; which is why I know that you can be without a shadow of a doubt better than me in the end." Sasuke told him in full knowing that Gohan could turn out far better than what he had

"Thanks Sasuke and I swear I'll do my best!" Gohan promised him

"Good now then, why don't you go on and practice your archery. After all it your gonna be better than me, then you better start practicing your arrow fire." Sasuke told him once again ruffling his hair

"Sir yes sir and I will disappoint you at all future sensei!" Gohan exclaimed with youthful enthusiasm before running off to practice his archery

 _"He sure is a good kid."_ Sasuke thought as he watched Gohan gather his bow and a quiver full of arrows

"Well it looks like you're getting along great with my son." Isshin spoke as he walked up to Sasuke and took a seat beside him

"The thing is that he reminds me of what could've been had the massacre not happened, but it reminds me of what I need to protect." Sasuke spoke seeing that in Gohan it was a dual reminder of what once was and what can be again

"Yes as it really does look like a new beginning for our clan; especially since you've gotten yourself a promotion today, of which calls for a celebration later on this evening." Isshin replied in agreement that things were looking up for the fledgling Uchiha clan

"It still feels surreal that we've been coming this far in getting our clan back together." Sasuke spoke as he couldn't believe the fact that his clan was reforming itself  
"Because for so long I thought that when I died after killing Itachi; that my clan would die with me. But to see it start being given new life and see my clansmen once again...it gives me something that I never thought I'd be able to have again; even after I killed Itachi." Sasuke added considering that he felt something in watching his clan come back together that he never thought he'd be able too

"Really and what's that?" Isshin asked in curiosity

"Hope that I could have an actual life again, since I honestly expected to the moment I got my vengeance to die either by Itachi's hand or before I could ever see my possible children's faces. Since I honestly didn't expect to live much longer past that point." Sasuke answered back with grim undertones hidden in his somewhat happier voice

Because the thing is that Sasuke didn't really expect to live all that long after taking out Itachi, since he honestly either expected to die and have his clan go into extinction along with him; or be so burnt out from it that by the time he even had children he'd eventually die off never to see them again. As heck before his finding out there were surviving clansmen; he was against the idea of having children, since he didn't want for them to be future targets for Itachi or the fact that he didn't want to have them and then not be there to watch them grow because he died in his pursuit of vengeance.

"Well I don't think you'll have to worry about, because now you've got a family again ready to stand by you. For we Uchiha love with all our hearts and therefore we fight with all of it as well, which is why when you go against that betrayer. You have your entire clan standing behind you, which means that everytime you fight that you are never alone." Isshin told Sasuke considering that when Sasuke fought against an enemy he wouldn't be by himself and instead have his clan beside him in spirit

"Thanks I appreciate that sentiment Isshin." Sasuke thanked the elder Uchiha

"No problem Sasuke, now come on as we've got a celebration to get ready for." Isshin told him as he got up along with Sasuke

 _"Well at least this place is beginning to feel like home."_ Sasuke thought as for once he felt like his compound was starting to feel like home again

 **Jutsu List**

 **Lightning Release: Synaptic Static: (B rank, Offensive, Mid Ranged): This jutsu has the user send out heavy amounts of static electricity in a 20 foot sphere radius, as the jutsu will not cause much pain to the targets as it'll feel like they're being hit by a high powered taser. Yet it serves a more insidious purpose by having the potent amounts of static electricity infiltrate the opponents nervous system and cause it to disconnect from the brain and act against the body and in essence forcing it to go rogue for a limited period of time.**

 **So it seems that for Sasuke things are starting to look up for him and his reforming clan, as can Sasuke find true happiness in his clan coming together once again? Well you'll have to find out in the new chapters of Naruto: The Leviathan Chronicles.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hoped you guys liked the chapter since I honestly liked doing this more Sasuke focused chapter and I will continue to do some more in the future, yet without further ado let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got a bit with Isshin and Sasuke which I thought would be nice since it gives both characters some development and on top of that shows Sasuke's shift from avenger to someone wanting to rebuild his clan as a unit and family._**

 ** _Next up we've got Sasuke decimating the Chunin's as part of his ANBU training to which I wanted to do, since I want to make Sasuke different than what we see him as; because I like the idea of him being for stealth and ambush and doing what people in his profession are supposed to do and attack like thieves in the night and ambush their targets._**

 ** _Next up we've got the bit between Minato and Sasuke where he gets promoted to Chunin; which is important since if he's going to be a clan leader and restoring his clan then it needed to happen, not to mention his doing so would be seen as such importance that he would be promoted out of necessity in order to carry it out._**

 ** _Lastly we've got a bit between mainly Sasuke and Gohan which I wanted to do to further show his character development from his being obsessed with revenge and to what I believe he could become had Itachi not mind fucked him in canon._**

 ** _With all that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible also thanks for all the support you guys have given the story so far. Also remember flames will be ignored since they aren't worth my time and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable as well as it making sense._**

 ** _That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time, as the next chapter shall be of Naruto and Jiraiya doing there Sage training together; so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Mercury Shadow by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song:Sun Doesn't Rise by Mushroomhead_**


	9. Chapter 9: Sage in Waiting

**(Chapter 9: Sage in waiting)**

It would be quite some time as Naruto would journey with Jiraiya to Mt. Myoboku the home of the toads; to which Naruto was quite excited about due to the fact that it would be an immense amount of power he'd be gaining. Therefore he was very adamant on getting started as despite the risk of his turning to stone should he overdo things or becoming a toad, it did little to deter his wanting to learn senjutsu; for he would not let something such as that deter him from gaining the power that Jiraiya had so that he could stand on even ground with the man he saw as his true father.

Granted the progress wasn't rapid considering the gravity of the power he was trying to acquire, therefore he was working on other things such as refining his Rasenshuriken and working on the lighting release variant to his Rasengan. To which both endeavors were coming along well enough on their own; but the progress was still steady and knew that he couldn't rush it or it would wind up in disaster, so for now he was content with that and working on some more higher end Swift Release he'd been wanting to test out but hadn't been able to do for the longest time

* * *

 **(October 15th 996 S.E, Mt. Myoboku, 12:25 Pm)**

It was 5 minutes till half past noon as Naruto was focused on gathering natural energy and staying still to better achieve Sage Mode; something of which was proving to be quite arduous all and of itself, yet Naruto refused to give up or get angry since every little step of progress was that much closer to power.

"And dammit this meditating crap is hard." Naruto cursed in frustration

"I told you from the beginning that this was going to be difficult." Jiraiya told him having watched Naruto stop the attempt at trying to go into Sage Mode

"I've been at it for 3 and a half hours so give me a break already." Naruto responded considering that he'd been at this for nearly 4 hours

"You're the one who wanted to learn senjutsu. With a principal of senjutsu being that you have to have balance within yourself." Jiraiya told him considering that if Naruto was adamant on learning to utilize Sage Mode he'd have to find balance

"After all this is also a good way to control that rage of yours. Since it's only gonna take you so far before it bites you right in the ass." Jiraiya added as well

Considering that another part to Naruto's senjutsu training was him controlling his wrath and fury; due to how he so easily let's himself get caught up within its grasp to the point where he was almost addicted to his own wrath.

"Well what do you expect from me? Because in case you haven't in noticed, if there ever was a definition for wrath my face would be front and center in the dictionary. So excuse me if I'm not the poster boy for being well put together." Naruto retorted semi heatedly considering that his one defining trait for so long was his wrath

"I know that better than anyone, considering I helped train with you and that your pretty much like a second son to me. Yet I also know that your wrath isn't just what defines you and in fact that you've got something greater than that." Jiraiya spoke hopping down towards his surrogate son

"What's that?" Naruto asked as to what he had within that was greater than his own wrath

"Its your willpower. Since I've rarely seen anyone with that much willpower and grit in them. Because you forget that it wasn't your wrath that got you to where you are today. But it's because you've got so much willpower and stubbornness; that if I ever had to choose a successor as the Toad Sannin. Then it'd be you, because there's no other person I can think of that'd be worthy to replace me." Jiraiya answered back knowing that Naruto's almost ungodly amount of willpower was what truly made him the almost unstoppable threat he was today

"Thanks I appreciate it. It's just that throughout most of my life it's felt like I've had to rely on my rage for so long just to get by and get stronger It almost feels strange to consider that I was also driven by my will when to be something greater, when my rage was what guided me for so long." Naruto replied considering that for so long his homicidal rage and wrath were what guided his actions for so long

"Since it feels weird that now to get stronger, that I have to draw not from rage anymore. But from my own strength of will is something that is strange to hear myself say." Naruto added as he felt strange to know that if he'd want to gain anymore power then he couldn't dependably straw on his rage and wrath any longer

Which to the Leviathan felt alien to him, because of the fact that for all of his life he only really knew how to draw on his homicidal rage to keep him going; while his indomitable willpower was for the most part always an afterthought. Therefore to have to flip the switch and no longer draw on what's been the primary motivator of his life….well it felt as though it were a complete and utter reversal of his entire character as a whole.

"Well we all have to change to get to where we need to. Which means you aren't exempt from this at all Naruto. After all I've gone through more than my fair share of changes in order to not be the strongest of the Sannin. But also the fact that I've gone through more than my fair share of changes, so that I could find my long lost daughter; in the hopes that when I found her again. That I could be a good father to her, like I should've been." Jiraiya told him considering that he himself had gone through a number of changes in order to find his child that was taken from him

"And have you gotten any closer to find her?" Naruto questioned his teacher and surrogate father

"Yes actually as after years of searching and tracking her whereabouts, I've finally found out where she is." Jiraiya told him with elation in his voice considering that after so long he'd manage to finally track down his daughter

"Really where's she at?" Naruto further questioned as to where Jiraiya

"She's where the civil war is going on at." Jiraiya informed Naruto as to the whereabouts of his daughter

"Huh now that's a coincidence if I've ever seen one. Then again if she's like you, she probably couldn't allow for what's been going on to continue whatsoever." Naruto noted the coincidence of this situation

"Also whose side is she fighting on anyways?" Naruto asked further in wanting to know whose side she was on

"She's been fighting with the rebels for a little over a year now and in fact next to the leader of the rebellion, is there strongest war asset." Jiraiya told him of the fact that next to Mei Terumi she was the strongest their was

"I guess it would make a lot of sense. After all strength probably runs in the family." Naruto remarked at the strength of his master's daughter

After all if you were the child of someone who was of Jiraiya's status and level of power, that it would be an understated given that you'd be a complete powerhouse; therefore it made him want to do one thing against his master's daughter and that being fighting her in an all out brawl.

"I know what you're thinking of Naruto, and no you can not fight against my daughter." Jiraiya told him knowing full well what the homicidal jinchuuriki had in mind

"But I wasn't gonna do anything that bad to rough her up." Naruto spoke as Jiraiya remained unconvinced

"Then how come you can't say it to me with a straight face?" Jiraiya inquired noticing that Naruto's silence and excitement betrayed him

"That's what I thought, now then get back to your meditation. After all senjutsu and the power that comes with it won't come to you so easily; if you don't put the work towards it." Jiraiya added as Naruto sighed and went back to trying to balance himself in order to gain access to senjutsu

 _"Soon that kick-ass senjutsu power is gonna be mine."_ Naruto thought as he went back to meditation

* * *

 **(3 days later, October 18th 996 S.E, Mt. Myoboku, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 2 as Naruto was hard at work trying to perfect the lightning release variant of his Rasengan and while it was progressing better than his trying to attain Sage Mode, it was still harder than his making the wind release variant.

"This is what I get for working with lightning, especially when its for making a Rasengan variant." Naruto remarked at the healing electrical burns on his hands

 **"I take it that your completing that new Rasengan of yours isn't going so well."** Kurama noted at the burns on Naruto's hands

"Well I've managed to get it to remain in a stable shape, which was the easy part. But then the difficult part comes in which is keeping it contained inside itself...and is one of the reasons I don't really like to use lightning." Naruto told his tailed beast as to the problem he was having and his distaste for the use of said element

Because despite his affinity for destruction he did value control and efficiency in his abilities which was why he never really used lightning release or had trained in it, except to help in keeping his Swift Release up to par. Considering that unlike his wind or water release which were controllable despite their destructive capabilities, lightning on the other hand was erratic and not sustaining for ongoing assaults; to which he detested since his whole way of doing things was for long term destruction.

 **"So what is the problem that your having exactly?"** Kurama asked as to what the defined problem he was having with the Rasengan variant

"Well it's like I just said I can get the shape to be maintained no problem, but keeping all of the power inside of it is where I'm coming up short on." Naruto spoke as his hands continued to heal

"Because the amount of lightning I'm having contained within in it, it's difficult to keep all of it within. Since I'm dealing with the most chaotic and erratic of chakra natures, it's made the task of keeping it all of the power together in one singular mass without hitting me difficult. Considering that I have to make it so that I don't sacrifice the power of it to keep it stable." Naruto explained the main problem he was having with the lightning release variant of his Rasengan

 **"Well like I said I'm not a genius on coming up with techniques. Considering that for the most part I've just excelled with just overwhelming force and just stuck with that, so I can't really help you out on this."** Kurama told him considering that for all of his natural life he mainly just used pure destructive force and from there on just winged it

"Fair enough I suppose and I guess that's why we can get along so well. After all besides Haku there's nothing really that I love more than causing mass destruction." Naruto noted considering that next to his ice princess he loved destruction and murder as a close second

 **"You really care for her don't you?"** Kurama questioned as Naruto sat down and sighed

"Of course I do, after all she's not only been the one woman I found that could actually put up with me despite all my rage and my compulsions to kill. Because she somehow sees beyond what I am and sees me as not just the the destroyer that I'm proud to be. But as someone that she saw as…..human and something that was worth loving." Naruto answered with a small smile that cracked itself across his face

"And because of that I found that beyond my being Leviathan; something that I will always find the utmost pride in being. That I have value as being human and not just a awesome weapon of mass destruction. Which is why I care and love her so much, since if she can see beyond all the rage and murderous desire to kill; then that's a woman I'd give my life for." Naruto added considering that he truly did love her for that

After all when someone like her can see beyond the wrathful killing machine that he enjoyed being and saw him as something beyond that...well she more than deserved his love and dedication, especially since she was the only woman that could put up with him.

 **"I can tell considering that she's been the focus on your mind since you've had your unofficial exile."** Kurama replied as he felt it in Naruto's heart the love he had for the ice user

"Of course she would be. After all besides the old man, she's really the only one I've got looking forwards to coming home to." Naruto told the great kitsune as she was the one thing that made going back there an actual home

 **"Well maybe she's the answer to your mastering this lightning variant to your Rasengan."** Kurama suggested to Naruto who had a semi thoughtful look on his face

"What are you getting at Kurama?" Naruto questioned the beast within himself

 **"That all this time you've been trying to control something as chaotic as the element of lightning without something in mind to focus it. Yet think everytime you've tried to keep it together what helped in making it become the most stable?"** Kurama answered him considering that their had been a constant that had allowed for Naruto to keep it at its most stabilized

"You mean my thinking about Haku is what's gonna be the key to me mastering this? Are you sure all the trying to attain the power of Senjutsu isn't getting to you too?" Naruto questioned with scrutiny in his voice at the suggestion

 **"It is worth a shot. After all do you have any better ideas at this point?"** Kurama countered as Naruto tried to come up with something to refute this but came up short

"Touche my good monster fox...touche." Naruto conceded to the monster fox within himself

That in mind he made a standard Rasengan as normal before summoning a clone that began adding lightning chakra to it, with forks of lightning arcing out of it as it began to expand and grow in power; that soon began to fill the air with the metallic smell of ozone. Yet while this was happening Naruto took a deep breath and focused on Haku from her smile that made his heart feel light as could be, to her presence that offered nothing but comfort when he wanted to hang someone by their entrails, or better yet when he'd get to sleep next to her and dream of peaceful slumber.

With him opening up his eyes to see a warbling mass of lightning twice the size of a football that was spiraling rapidly in his hand that had bolts of lightning shooting out in randomized directions, with Naruto smirking at the incomplete yet stable lightning release variant to his Rasengan.

 **"Well will you look at that..I was right after all.** " Kurama spoke as Naruto smiled at the raw power he held in his hand

"Hey don't ruin this for me Kurama. As I finally have found the missing piece of the puzzle and all it took was my ice princess. Who would've thought." Naruto chuckled to himself at the fact that Haku had been the key to his mastering this

 _"Since even in spirit you're still helpin' me out."_ Naruto thought with mirth

 **"So where do you go on from here?"** Kurama questioned Naruto as to where he'd progress in his variant of the Rasengan

"Easy enough as now I just focus on keeping the shape in a more stabilized form and from there on I'm good." Naruto answered back

"Hey boss you may want to pay attention." Clone Naruto told his creator as the lack of focus to the Rasengan was causing it to go haywire

"What do you need me too...oh shit." Naruto cursed before his lack of attention towards it caused it to explode in a blast of electromagnetic force and lightning

"Alright….mental note….pay attention to the raw mass of concentrated lightning or else you'll get exploded." Naruto coughed as he sustained electrical burns from the lightning variant exploding point blank in his face

* * *

 **(The next evening, 6:30 Pm, October 18th 996 S.E, Mt. Myoboku)**

It was soon the next evening as Jiraiya was looking up at the evening sky, with thoughts of his impending meeting with his long lost daughter running through his mind on a endless loop.

"Everything alright their Jiraiya?" Naruto asked the pensive toad sage

"I'm fine just thinking about how for the better part of my adolescence and young adulthood of how I wasted my time on Tsunade." Jiraiya half lied as thoughts of the other loyal sannin was on his mind as well as his daughter

"I don't get how or why you would've wasted anything on her. Since she's just nothing but an self absorbed alcoholic that burns through money faster than my falchion goes through a body." Naruto wondered as to why he'd even spare a moment's time on someone like her

"Because Naruto as a fellow bastard and orphan I wanted someone that would give me the time of day. I didn't really care if it was negative or positive at the time so long as it was something. Which is why when I had been partnered up with Tsunade who was not only the First Hokage's granddaughter but also one of the best up and coming medics around. Then how could I not just for one moment of her life, want her to look at me as something more than just another no talent orphan who wanted to see some skin." Jiraiya answered back since that was all that he ever wanted from Tsunade or from any girl really

"I never really knew that about you. As how come you never told me any of this?" Naruto questioned the toad sage

"It never really came up in conversation." Jiraiya told him as Naruto shrugged at the answer

"Fair enough I suppose, but then again I do gotta ask how did you ever go from pining after Tsunade to meeting your wife?" Naruto asked once more as Jiraiya smiled at that

"Well that's an easy one as it was during the war and to be honest she reminds me a lot of how you are….minus the whole psychotic need to murder." Jiraiya answered back before continuing

"As she wasn't afraid of damn thing, never backed down even when she was getting her teeth kicked in and stubborn to no end just like you, not to mention aggressive as all get out. Since I've never seen someone beat up the daimyo's cousin and his guards, because they not only hit on her but also tried to outdrink her." Jiraiya spoke in fond memory of his now deceased wife as the aggressively vibrant woman she was in life

"Wow she sounds amazing." Naruto said liking the sound of her

"She sure was and their is one thing that I know in the depths of my heart concerning her. And that is she was the best decision I'd ever made in my life." Jiraiya replied considering that throughout his 51 years of living his late wife was one of the best he'd ever made

Because next to having trained Minato, his having his now long lost daughter and helped in training/raised Naruto; his having met and soon later spent over a decade with his late wife was the best decision he'd ever made in his life and one that he treasured above all else.

"Well is there some cool stuff that you two did together when she was still around?" Naruto questioned in wondering if there was anything awesome they did back in the day

"Let's see there was this one time where it was just me and her against half a battalion of Kumo ninja and managed to take out the former jinchuuriki of the 2 tails to boot. And in its full form no less." Jiraiya answered back causing the homicidal young man's jaw to drop at that

"Holy shit that sounds so damned cool!" Naruto spoke with stars in his eyes at the feat described

"Yeah as you should've seen her in action Naruto. As after having taken multiple B-ranked and A-ranked lightning jutsu to the face she not only managed to keep going, but somehow had the audacity to call them pussies for hitting her harder. Since she was nothing if not a juggernaut with that axe of hers." Jiraiya recounted at the sheer durability and constitution his late wife had

"Not to mention the fact that like you she's was inhumanly strong seeing as how even without the use of her axe she quite literally tore a maple tree from its roots, and then proceeded to beat him with it like he was a mere child. As you should've seen the look on that man's face when she used a fully grown tree to spank him in his fully transformed state like he was a toddler." Jiraiya added as the scene was as amazing as it was comical to see a tailed beast get spanked with a maple tree

"Alright that sounds completely cool as all hell." Naruto responded finding such a thing to be so awesome

"It sure was and I'm pretty sure you two would've gotten along great. Considering you two are so much alike that it ain't even funny." Jiraiya said knowing that his late wife and Naruto would've gotten along quite well had she lived

"Well she sounds like a hell of a woman, that's for sure." Naruto spoke finding Jiraiya's wife so far to be an incredible woman

"She sure was Naruto, as she was the first woman to make me feel like I was somebody. And part of the reason I am who I am today." Jiraiya said as a smile came across his face at the memories he shared

"Heck she would even help me with my research, something that I'd never thought I'd see any woman do in my lifetime. Yet here was this woman who made me feel actual love, wanting to share in what I did and be apart of that." Jiraiya added as he chuckled a bit at the memory of when he and his wife used to go and do research for his novels

"Now that sounds like you guys were a match made in heaven for each other, as what happened to her that caused her to….ya know?" Naruto questioned as Jiraiya let out a weary sigh

"What caused her death is one of the reasons as to why I'm not particularly fond of Tsunade. Because it was thanks to her inaction and drowning herself in so much liquor that I'm sure she had to get a kidney transplant, that my wife is now dead. Which is why to do this day I will hate her till the end of my days." Jiraiya answered with bitterness and scorn aimed towards the slug sannin at her own inactions and selfishness that led to his wife's untimely death

"Well I guess that's another one to the list of reasons why I hate her." Naruto spoke finding rage bubble up in knowing the alcoholic excuse for a medic played a part in his surrogate father's wife's death

"You and me both Naruto. Anyways I'm going to go as I want to work on something that I've been practicing with." Jiraiya told him as he left the jinchuuriki

"Alright and see you later." Naruto replied as he went elsewhere to practice his lightning release variant to his Rasengan

"I swear that you would've liked the kid, after all this time it's damned shame that we never got the chance to start our family together like you always wanted." Jiraiya spoke to himself as reached under his shirt and took out a silver and brass locket

"Because no matter how many time I try to look at it otherwise, you were and always will be my better half and I am still so sorry I couldn't have saved you. As maybe one day when I'm in the afterlife you can forgive me for not only having failed you, but our daughter as well." Jiraiya added as he looked at the picture of him and a woman with vibrant ruby colored hair and golden orange eyes

* * *

 **(The next morning, Naruto's mindscape, October 19th 996 S.E, 2:46 Am)**

It was 14 minutes till 3 in the morning as Naruto was within his mindscape due to the fact that his mind was restless, what with the fact that he no longer had Haku with him he was left with now many a restless night as he tried to sleep but couldn't.

 **"Another restless night I assume."** Kurama said as Naruto was staring up at the ethereal looking sky

"You struck it in one Kurama, as things really aren't the same without her next to me. Because at least if I had her then I could have peaceful rest. But now that I'm training without her here, then that's next to impossible." Naruto replied considering that without Haku his nights were now the often restless ones prior to when he met and then fell in love with her

 **"Take it from someone who's had to be on the run from humans and then imprisoned in one flesh and bone prison cell to the next, that nights like what you have and used to before you met the woman will become a normality. Because between the two of us I know that better than anyone."** Kurama told him considering that with how his life had played out since the humans discovered the sealing arts his having restless nights became practically routine, especially when he was forced into being imprisoned

"The thing is that I'd hoped that it wouldn't return to what is was, before they came along and ruined everything for me and before I met her. Because the thing is Kurama she made everything better." Naruto spoke as his blue eyes stared back up at the starry sky

"Because at least when I had her by my side I knew that I had something to come home to after missions and someone that made me feel for the first time in a very long time….human." Naruto added as whenever he was with Haku he felt that he could act as though he were really human and not a force of pure destruction

 **"So what are you saying then? Are you telling me that you've grown tired of the rush of tearing someone in half and causing destruction?"** Kurama asked as Naruto merely scoffed and let out a laugh that to any sane person would sound horrifying

"That's funny Kurama. As I will never get tired of splitting someone open with my sword, or tearing their limbs off with my bare hands or causing nothing short of annihilation with all the powers I have at my disposal. For that is something that will never change." Naruto spoke because his love for murder and destruction was as great as his love for Haku and in short would never die out

 **"Good to know Naruto. Because here I'd thought you'd gone soft on me."** Kurama said as he let out a low chuckle at the thought of that

"And like I told you from the first day we met, I will always be who I was meant to from the start and that is a homicidal little bastard that will destroy all or nothing in my sights." Naruto replied as that was the person who he was at his core, nothing more than a murderous bastard that enjoyed the thrill of killing

After all Naruto just eventually accepted and embraced that he would always be a killing machine of pure destruction and would never let anything stop him from embracing what he was meant to be all along, which was a major part of the reason as to why he cast out the light from himself and banished it to the furthest corners of his own mind.

"Yet despite all of that Haku for some reason that I can't understand sees me as something more than that, and actually sees me as a human being worth loving as ludicrous as that sounds. Which is why I can't help but love her. Since she's able to see me as something greater than what I've been. So I can't help but try to be a better man when I'm with her." Naruto told the great kitsune as Haku was what compelled him no matter what to try and be a better man

 **"I guess I can't argue with that. Since I used to have someone who made me feel the same way, but that was before my own immortality came to be my greatest misfortune."** Kurama replied with a somber look in his large ruby colored eyes

"You mean the Sage of Six Paths?" Naruto questioned as Kurama nodded

 **"The very same man and my father."** Kurama answered back

 **"Because I used to hold hope for humanity as he did and at first I tried to be a guardian for them. After all we tailed beasts were meant to be guardians and protectors, so I'd thought why not try to live up to that. But your kind is warlike and hardwired for violence, no matter how much they try and say otherwise under the veil of wanting peace and unity. Which is why it took them no time in which the majority of them saw my as a mere mindless monster made of chakra and attacked me over and over, as I was forced to defend myself against them."** Kurama spoke as in the past he'd tried to be humanity's guardian but their ignorance and fear they tuned to violence against him

 **"And overtime I gradually lost hope as I saw that no matter what I tried to do to help, or how I tried to protect them from themselves it would just kept repeating. With it only getting worse when I was sealed and saw more of how they were, because I saw their hypocrisies of how'd they preach for peace and unity one moment. But soon enough they'd behead and slaughter as though it were nothing but child play in the very next few moments."** Kurama further added in seeing the hypocrisies of man throughout the generations as time went on

"What's the point your trying to get at?" Naruto questioned in not fully grasping what the kitsune was trying to get across to him

 **"It is that while you should try to be a better man, pray that you don't do as I have Naruto. For I have lived for far too long Naruto and because of that my hope for humanity and anything ever truly changing has died out. Which is why you should hope and pray that you die a happy life, because when you live for too long as I have you see the world and everyone around it for what they really are. Bastard coated bastards with bastard filling inside."** Kurama replied as he truly envied humans in that regard in their ability to have something finite

Because the great kitsune had tried for so long to do what his father had created him for and be a guardian for the humans he gave chakra too, but every time they long since continued to abuse the gifts bestowed upon them. And as they turned it against him despite his efforts to do right by him and his having seen too much of their atrocities over the countless decades, he eventually had just lost hope in their abilities to change and seen too many hypocrites and fallacies that he truly wished he could move on from this plane of existence, but yet and still he was unable to and all because of him having to be one of the 9.

"You won't have to worry about that Kurama, because once everything is said and done and I've wiped the Akatsuki off the map. Then I'm going to get to work on making sure no one can ever imprison you again and then I'll live out the rest of my days with Haku, as long as time permits me too." Naruto swore to the massive kitsune that brought a fanged smile to its face

 **"Well at least I know that I can always count upon you, since out of all my hosts I've had. You've been the only one that has come to truly understand me and because of that I thank you.** " Kurama told him considering that Naruto was his favorite for the sole reason that he was the only one out of them that took time to know him beyond a beast of burden

"It's no problem. After all we're both monsters and therefore us monsters have to stick together." Naruto replied as he leaned back against one of the massive legs of the great 9 tailed demon fox

 **"Indeed as maybe one day it'll happen where I'm finally free and no longer have to worry about being weaponized any longer. But until then I'll do my best to fight alongside you, as you are the only one who I trust to use the full might of my power."** Kurama said as Naruto was the only one he trusted to use the full destructive might of his chakra

"Thank you I appreciate it. Now then if you don't mind I have some sleep to catch up on." Naruto spoke as he closed his eyes and tried to go into peaceful slumber

 **"The only thing** **I have to worry about now is us going against those bastards in those cloaks…."** Kurama said before he thought he saw something in the grasslands that made his eyes widen

 _"Scratch that it seems there is more to worry about, because it seems as though Naruto didn't fully banish the light inside himself after all."_ Kurama thought to himself as his eyes took in the appearance of the figure that said something that caught the foxes attention

With it looking like a body double of Naruto except vastly more pale and gaunt with eyes full of hope and none of the manic and homicidal mirth that pervade Naruto's expression, with him wearing brown and black rags like a beggar as blonde and crimson hair went down to his waist in a tattered mess. As he spoke one sentence before the darkness pulled him back into the depths of Naruto's mind once more.

 **"He will never get rid of me. As the light always finds a way to shine on even pitch black shadows."** The double of Naruto said cryptically before the shadows took him

 **So then with progress in Naruto's training being made it seems as though things are on a slow upswing for him as the bond between him and Jiraiya strengthens. For find out how Naruto shall grow in power in the new chapters of Naruto: The Leviathan Chronicles.**

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone and sorry about the long wait and all as it was due to writers block and because of some harassment from a reviewer that goes by KamiKageRyuuketsu who had pretty much made updating the story feel like more of a chore than actual fun. Because whenever you wanna do stuff like what he goes on about in the reviews it extremely takes the fun out of updating my stories and slows it down greatly, but with that out of the way let's get to it._**

 ** _First up we've got a bit between Naruto and Jiraiya in Naruto's attempts to do meditation for Sage Mode. Which I thought would be a bit nice in showing Naruto's normally violent nature conflicting with his attaining Sage Mode, while also getting to set up the fact that Naruto and Jiraiya will be encountering Jiraiya's daughter during the civil war._**

 ** _Following that up we've got a bit between Naruto and Kurama when Naruto is making his Lightning release variant to his Rasengan. Something that I thought would be a neat little process to show and a bit of showing how he's going to go about creating and finalizing it into it's finished product._**

 ** _Next up we've got Naruto and Jiraiya having a bit of a moment in which Jiraiya recounts what his late wife was like, which I thought would be nice to expand upon considering that not many people touch up on the fact that it would've been possible for him to have a love life. Which is a real shame when you think about it._**

 ** _Lastly we got a moment between Naruto and Kurama which I thought was cool in further expanding upon their relationship with one another, not to mention the little surprise a put at the end of the chapter._**

 ** _With all that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible also thanks for all the support you guys have given the story so far. Also remember flames will be ignored since they aren't worth my time and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable as well as it making sense._**

 ** _That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time, as the next chapter will be of Sasuke going out on his ride along mission with Hawk so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Mercury Shadow by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song: Lesson Learned by Alice in Chains_**


	10. Chapter 10: Ride Along

**(Chapter 10: Ride Along)**

It was nearing the end of October as Sasuke was waiting in anticipation of what's to come in his impending ride along with Hawk, for the anticipation of it all was killing him considering that he felt excitement at truly being given a test to show how far he'd come. With Sasuke having not done his best to grow stronger for this endeavor but also as a chance so that he'd be allowed further freedoms in assembling his clan, for the avenger knew that doing well on this ride along with Hawk would lead to more opportunities concerning his getting his clan back together.

Therefore whilst he wasn't training to perfect his current skill set he was bending time in bonding with some of his clansmen, mainly Gohan whom he found rather endeared to as the boy reminded him of simpler times before the massacre. And because of that renewed his drive to improve and bring Itachi to justice for what the madman had done in sundering his clan, for he would make sure that both his clan was no longer fractured and that his brother would see justice for what he'd done in his crimes against the Uchiha clan.

* * *

 **(October 25 996 S.E, Uchiha Compound, 2:10 pm)**

It was 10 minutes after 2 in the afternoon as Sasuke was helping Gohan practice his archery and had a rare smile across his face at the prodigious skill his cousin showed, for he felt true happiness in seeing his family members succeed and excel.

"Excellent work Gohan." Sasuke complimented at the young Uchiha's accuracy with his longbow

"That's nothing Sasuke as look at this," Gohan told him as he took aim and fired off an arrow that hit a target from 70 yards away

"I swear if you keep improving at this rate, then I'm sure that you'll make a splendid ninja," Sasuke told the younger Uchiha who smiled at the words of his cousin

"You really think so?" Gohan asked beaming up at his cousin who placed a hand on top of his head

"Oh, I don't think so I know so, because if there's one thing our clan does best its make legends. Since I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be one in no time." Sasuke answered bringing a wide smile to the young archer

"Don't worry I'll get strong enough to protect the clan, and one day even be stronger than you!" Gohan swore excitedly in that one day he'd be strong enough to make his clan and his cousin proud

"I know you will, but until that day comes I want you to keep practicing your archery. Since our clan is still rebuilding and it'll need a sentinel to help guard it when I or your father are out on missions." Sasuke told his younger cousin knowing that the young archer would need to serve as a sentinel for the future to come of the Uchiha clan

"Now then keep training, because by the end of the year I hope to see you land an accurate shot at a 100 yards before the end of the year," Sasuke spoke as Gohan could only smile at him

"I'll do it better and do it at a 110," Gohan replied as Sasuke could only smirk at the determination his cousin displayed

"That's the spirit," Sasuke spoke as he left his younger cousin to go back to his archery

"It looks like you and Gohan are getting along quite nicely," Isshin said seeing the two cousins get along quite nicely

"What can I say the kid has an extreme amount of talent, not to mention he reminds me that there's a future for the clan. Which is why I can't help but like him since he has such positivity and hope that it makes me want to better myself for the sake of my clan." Sasuke replied considering that Gohan and the others had filled him with hope and positivity that he'd long since forgotten

"I will agree to the fact that since we've been rebuilding our clan its been nothing short of a welcomed change for everyone," Isshin said in knowing that these past few months had been some of the happiest he'd seen his son been in a while

"Something I won't even bother to argue about. Since I never would've thought in a thousand years that I'd see the day where my clan was able to start repairing itself from that horrible night. Yet here we are on the path to rebuilding our fractured clan." Sasuke responded in never thinking he'd see the day where all of this was possible

Because in the years that had followed after the massacre Sasuke never thought there would be a single shred of hope in which his clan would be restored to a fraction of its former glory, yet here he was helping to rebuild it and grow it into something better than what it was before.

"I agree with that sentiment Sasuke. Because after so long of having lived without the bonds of my fellow clansmen I'd thought the chances of us ever reuniting or finding another of our clan were slim to none. Yet here we are as our clan slowly but surely heals from what that monster did to us." Isshin spoke having disgust for what Itachi had done in sundering his clan

"Which is why you can rest assured that I will do my best to bring him to justice. Because I will not kill him considering that death is too good for him since I will bring him back so that he will face his crimes and be sent to prison to rot for what he's done. Since he will be no exception to having to face the full weight of his actions." Sasuke replied seeing as how he would make sure that Itachi would face justice for his crimes in having sundered his clan because in Sasuke's eyes Itachi was nothing more than a disgusting blood traitor

"Well, I wish you luck on that endeavor just as I do on your upcoming mission," Isshin noted at the fact that Sasuke's upcoming ride-along with Hawk was mere weeks away

"Oh, I know. Which is why I'm more than ready for it." Sasuke responded fully ready for his impending ride along with Hawk

"Something that I wish you the best of luck with. Seeing as how this clan needs a future leader and would do us no good to lose. Not only that but some of us have grown rather attached to you Sasuke, which is why I wish you the best of luck in coming back in one piece." Isshin told Sasuke seeing as how the Uchiha clan would both need Sasuke as their future clan leader and the fact that they'd all grown fond of him over these past few months

"Thank you, Isshin I appreciate the sentiment." Sasuke thanked as the feeling of having people truly miss him as a person was something he missed

"It's no problem. Just try to come back in one piece though, since my son has really grown attached to you and it'd be a real shame if you were to get killed or worse yet captured." Isshin spoke in having seen his only son grow quite close to Sasuke

Considering that it was one of the few things that brought a smile to the nearly middle-aged Uchiha's face, after all, it was quite endearing to see Gohan look up to his older cousin as a role model and has been nothing but driven in wanting to make him proud.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that since I've waited far too long to see my clan become repaired, which is why I will do all that is in my power to make sure I come back to everyone," Sasuke swore considering that no matter what he would return to his clan

"Good to know Sasuke. But for now, why don't you continue to enjoy the time you have with your clan." Isshin advised considering that now would be a good time to enjoy his time with the reforming Uchiha clan

Don't worry I will, since its time for me to make up for lost time." Sasuke spoke as he went to join up with more of his fellow clansmen

* * *

 **(3 days later, Waterfall and Grass border, 8:40 pm, October 28th 996 S.E )**

It was days later as Hawk and Sasuke were in-between Waterfall and Grass as they were hunkering down from their traveling to Waterfall Country with such haste, and were now sitting around a campfire.

"So then Hawk do you mind telling me why this mission is so important? Because I know that with being ANBU every second count but with this one you've made it so that it's of the utmost importance we arrive in Waterfall Country." Sasuke questioned as to why the masked ANBU made this of such importance

"The reason being is that some of their shinobi went rogue and decided to kidnap their jinchuuriki and are going to sell her off to an organization known as the Akatsuki. Which is why it is up to us to intercept and prevent this from happening." Hawk informed him of the scale of their mission

"You mean what Naruto is?" Sasuke asked having heard the term before

"Yes actually, then again I shouldn't have put past you to figure it out seeing as how you have that Sharingan of yours," Hawk answered back while the young avenger nodded in answer

"Correct. Since it didn't take much to put two and two together after seeing Naruto using that red chakra on the bridge and at the exams that felt similar to Garra's after he turned into Shukaku; then it only made sense to figure out he's a jinchuuriki." Sasuke said considering that every time he used his Sharingan on Naruto since that day at the bridge and having done a bit of research after Garra it didn't take any longer to connect the dots

"And seeing as how chakra can't be destroyed and only dispersed or stored it would then only make logical sense that Naruto's the jinchuuriki of the 9 tailed fox if my assumption is right," Sasuke added as it would only make sense for Naruto to be as such considering who he was not to mention why the villagers scorned him and called him a demon all the time

"You'd be correct Sasuke, for Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the creature that nearly obliterated our village nearly 20 years ago. Whom like their now captured one is or rather in their case was their village's ace in the hole." Hawk responded as the one thing that was an omnipresent fact was that jinchuuriki were a village ace in the hole against their adversaries

"Then one thing I have to know is why is Naruto a….bloodthirsty psychopath?" Sasuke asked as to why Naruto was a homicidal psychopath

"Well while the village more than played its part in shaping him to be that way, since the people of Konoha are violent idiots considering that even when explained what Naruto was as per the 4th's instructions. They've treated Naruto the way he has been for years. Yet one thing that was constantly present in Naruto was his unyielding rage." Hawk answered having noted in Naruto was his immense fury and hate

"I get that Naruto is angry seeing as ever since he dropped his cover as that orange wearing jackass his default emotion has been somewhere between ultra violent rage and mania," Sasuke noted at the two default states of which he mainly saw Naruto in

"Well, what you've seen in Naruto is what he truly is like. Since I've worked alongside Naruto on missions before and let me tell you that the little wake-up call he gave you months ago was you getting off easy. Because I've seen him do far worse to people that have pissed him off for less." Hawk responded in having witnessed Naruto's brutality firsthand

With Hawk, although he'd never in his life admit it to the homicidal bastard held a healthy amount of fear towards Naruto considering the young man had done things to put the fear of God into others so that they wouldn't disobey him or go against him ever on a mission. Considering that Naruto very much liked to make examples of those who were insubordinate on missions, and suffice to say they didn't live to make it back to Konoha and even if they did they were either too afraid to do so or didn't want to risk losing another limb.

"Because I've seen Naruto dismemberer and eviscerate those who were insubordinate on missions in his presence. Since I've seen Naruto tear and break shinobi and kunoichi alike because be torn apart by him because they would not do what the mission had of them, or follow through with what the mission required. For that bloodthirsty bastard is nothing short of terrifying in a mission as I believe that's why the Sandaime eventually had him keep to himself in doing solo missions, because he may be the village's ultra-violent sentinel. But he is nothing it not a devastating monster." Hawk spoke in knowing that Naruto on missions was a destructive force that would crush you if you didn't follow the mission through the whole way

"Well at least I can take that as a sign to not be on a future mission with Naruto, then again it all makes sense as to why he'd get absolutely furious with us every time we'd try to turn back on a mission," Sasuke responded in knowing full of why Naruto would get absolutely furious with them when they tried to turn back on a mission

"That's Naruto for you. Committed to something till the bitter end, since he is an absolutely terrifying juggernaut on missions that he goes on." Hawk told him in having seen firsthand how Naruto is during his missions

"Well, I understand that Naruto's sort of like those in ANBU. Which is why I have to ask what makes the missions he goes on any different than that an ANBU operative would normally go on?" Sasuke questioned as to what was the difference between the missions that Naruto would go on vs the ones that an ANBU would go on

"Because the ones that Naruto goes on are search and destroy, as well as eradication missions. Since Naruto is usually sent out to either destroy a target to where not a single trace of them or anyone connected is left alive. Or is sent out to make sure that groups or small towns are utterly annihilated to where they wouldn't even be on the map anymore. Since those are the type of missions that Naruto goes on Sasuke, ones in which there isn't to be a single memory of what's to remain." Hawk answered back in having seen the grim and often horrific displays of carnage that Naruto would do when in his persona of the Leviathan

"...That makes a lot of sense as to why Naruto got excited when he said that the Sandaime had for him in his words super fun mission for him to go on." Sasuke responded upon the realization

Considering that everytime the 3rd Hokage told Naruto he'd be going on a special mission Naruto's face would light up like he'd won the lottery, which is now being given context by Hawk as to what said missions were combined with having seen more of Naruto's true personality in action made sense why he'd get super excited.

"That's Naruto for you always ready to be in the field no matter what," Hawk spoke in knowing Naruto couldn't help himself when it came to bloodshed

"Well at least I know more about the homicidal madman, still I can't believe we're about to do what we're about to do soon enough. And to think that my ride along would involve me saving the jinchuuriki of Waterfall..never thought I'd see myself doing anything like this until I'd make jonin at the very least." Sasuke responded in having never thought of himself doing anything like this in years

"Well get used to it, because if you do well and succeed on this then expect more action like this in the days to come in your career," Hawk told him

"You've nothing to worry about because failure is not an option for me at all," Sasuke swore to the masked man before him

"Good to know as you'll need that resolve when we go after the jinchuuriki," Hawk said as he got up

"Anyways I think its best if we turn in for the night considering that we've got a long day and a half ahead if we're to intercept on time," Hawk added as Sasuke nodded before also extinguishing the campfire and going to his tent for the night

* * *

 **(Waterfall and Grass Country border, The next day later, 6:30 pm, October 29th, 996 S.E)**

It was soon the next day as after pushing their speed to the max with a few breaks here and there, they finally managed to catch up to their targets and were now proceeding to go and get the drop on them.

"Alright, Sasuke on my mark we attack," Hawk told him as Sasuke had electrical chakra sparking in hands

"Just say the word," Sasuke spoke as he was ready whenever Hawk was

Moments would pass before Hawk gave him the signal and with that Sasuke went out of hiding and used his natural affinity for stealth to act as silent as a ghost, making not a single sound as he stalked towards them like a hawk before it swooped down on its prey. Once he was within range he let them have it with a Lightning Release: Synaptic Static, with those that weren't able to sense the attack and evade it caught within it as they struggled to overcome its effects.

That in mind Hawk soon swooped down like his namesake and used a Fire Release: Fire Breath to dispatch two out of the 8 burning them alive and giving another 2nd degree burns across their chest and upper right arm, with them separating leaving Sasuke and Hawk to split up and find which of them took the jinchuuriki. With Sasuke closing in on his targets with a laser-like focus as he soon caught up to the first pair with his Jian out and his eyes staring down at them with no malice or hate, but instead resolve and focus at how he would destroy them.

Sasuke soon closed in on them and landed a sword thrust to one of their legs and then thrusted it upwards into their thigh causing them to fall to the ground with their wounded leg, with their cohort having tried to rush to their aid. But Sasuke quickly went through hand-signs and used Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning to create a thick smokescreen of burning hot ash that made the rouge Taki shinobi fall to the ground coughing and hacking as he tried to navigate through the ash cloud, only to find his cohort with their head as Sasuke stared him down.

"Now then you can either surrender and tell me where your allies are headed, or wind up like your friend. The choice is yours." Sasuke spoke holding his Jian in one hand

"Never! Finally, our village is gonna be rid of that blasted demon for good." The rogue Taki nin exclaimed refusing to give up his allies

"Then death it is," Sasuke replied

That in mind the rouge Taki shinobi used a Water Release: Water Trumpet on Sasuke who blurred out of sight before the attack hit him, with Sasuke closing in with an immediate quickness and coming towards with Jian in hand. With the rogue Taki shinobi using Water Release: Liquid Bullets to try and slow down the Uchiha's warpath, yet they were all slash away with a few swings of his Jian as he closed in on his target with the focus of a starving wolf dashing after their prey.

With Sasuke having closed in the distance before his opponent could weave hand-signs for another jutsu and thrust his Jian into the stomach of the man and in not losing any momentum from the attack slashed upwards with it creating a large gash in his stomach. The rogue Taki shinobi soon beginning to double over in pain from the serious wound sustained, which allowed for Sasuke to quickly dash around his opponent and slice out the tendons in their legs causing them to fall over due to the fact that they could no longer stand.

So with his adversary now on their knees before him Sasuke finished the job by thrusting his Jian into their skull, the blade poking out 3 inches out of their head before it was withdrawn with them soon slumping over dead as a doornail. With that in mind, Sasuke wiped the blood from his Jian and soon dashed off to find and regroup with Hawk, to which only took mere minutes to do so seeing as how Hawk as well had quickly finished off his pair and had gotten information on where the remaining one was taking the jinchuuriki.  
"Sasuke I am leaving it up to you to neutralize the threat," Hawk told him as they continued to close in on their target

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke questioned as they continued to close in on their target

"Yes, I am. Since this will be the perfect test on our ride-along in showing if you've got the skills to join. Besides should anything go awry I will be there to step in." Hawk answered back in having full confidence in the Uchiha's abilities to succeed

"Besides now is the perfect chance to do so, since he seems to know that he's now cornered," Hawk added having seen their target stop in his tracks

"Surrender the jinchuuriki over to us, and you will not be terminated. If you fail to comply and surrender then your head will be taken clean off your shoulders." Sasuke spoke as he saw his target holding a mint green haired and orange eyed young woman that was bound and gagged with a short-sword to her neck

"Look here's what's gonna happen, your gonna let me get away with the demon bitch here or there is gonna be hell to pay. You got me?!" The raven-haired Taki shinobi exclaimed as he put the short-sword closer to her neck to draw blood

"So are you choosing not to surrender her to us? Because your only other option is death." Sasuke questioned as he walked closer towards the man

"Don't you come any closer or the demon whore is dead! So piss off right now and let me get on my way!" The raven-haired Taki shinobi exclaimed

"Neither of those things will happen," Sasuke said as he raised his Jian

"Why's that?" The raven-haired Taki shinobi questioned

"Because of 3 simple words...Chidori Sharp Spear." Sasuke said under his breath

That in mind Sasuke's Jian soon became an electrical lance of 4 and a half meters in lengths before it pierced the man's eye and nearly took off his nose causing him to drop the jinchuuriki, who was promptly and speedily caught and taken away from the fight by Hawk. Once the jinchuuriki was out of harm's way Sasuke proceeded to dash towards the rogue shinobi with incredible quickness, yet despite being only one-eyed the man managed to block the incoming swipe towards his windpipe.

With Sasuke deciding to waste no time with this man and activated his Sharingan so he could finish this in an expedient manner, as now every attack levied his way he was able to parry and deflect the blows that came at him. For the young avenger wasted no time in making sure that at every opportunity given he was able to make a riposte, via a stab that pierced through the mesh weave he wore under the flak jacket or a slash that would take off a bit of flesh as the Uchiha would make sure to take every opportunity to dismantle his opponent inch by inch.

For Sasuke soon saw an opening and landed a slash on the man's right forearm that nearly made him drop his shortsword, with this giving him the opportunity to use Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning to breathe out a thick cloud of burning hot ash at his adversary. With the rogue Taki shinobi coughing and hacking as the ash got caught in his throat or slowly burned at his eye as he tried to find a way out of the cloud, yet he soon found cuts across his abdomen, arms and lowers legs as Sasuke used said jutsu as a smokescreen to cut him apart.

 _"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu._ " Sasuke thought as spewing forth an high-intensity stream of flames that struck the ash cloud

"Tell me something before I take your head off your shoulders if you still retain the ability to speak that is? Why exactly did you think it'd be such a good idea to kidnap your former village's jinchuuriki since you and your cohorts should've known it'd never work." Sasuke questioned the man who had 2nd-degree burns all over his body as he somehow managed to still stand

"Because...that demon...whore took everything from us...our homes...families...friends all of it. Which is why...she deserves her fate….since all she is...is nothing more than a wretched weapon to be gotten rid of!" The rogue Taki shinobi spat in contempt for his village's jinchuuriki

"You do know that the tailed beast and she are two separate things right? I mean seriously it is not that hard to tell that she isn't this supposed demon you think she is." Sasuke said since it wasn't that hard to put two and two together if you just took about a few hours out of your day to do so

"Don't you lie to me she's nothing more than a damned demon and once I'm done with you, she'll get what's coming to her! Now die, Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The rogue Taki shinobi roared as Sasuke sighed at the man's idiocy

 _"Well, it seems as though some people are just too set in their ways."_ Sasuke thought to himself

That in mind he was able to use his greater speed to evade the water dragon that tried to crash into him like a freight train, with his Jian at the ready as he quickly dashed towards the burned man who used all of his available strength and chakra just managed to narrowly block the strike. Yet Sasuke remained focused because with two quick flourishes of his sword he managed to sever the man's sword arm causing the weapon to clatter to the ground while he struggled to not drop to his knees from the sheer pain he was in.

Yet Sasuke wouldn't give him an inch as he went into a low sweep and slashed the tendons that connected the mans' kneecaps together causing him to the fall to the ground, which left him at Sasuke's mercy who then promptly raised his Jian and beheaded the man causing his lifeless corpse to fall over. With the young avenger soon taking the head and subsequently burning the headless corpse until there was nothing but ashes before he returned to Hawk.

"Mission has been completed, the target has been neutralized," Sasuke told his superior as he held up the head of the rogue Taki shinobi

"Good work Sasuke as I managed to get off all the seals off her since they at least knew what they were doing when they captured her. Since that's all I'll give them on the matter." Hawk spoke as he had to disarm a number of paralyzing, chakra draining, and suppression seals

"So what do we do now that the jinchuuriki has bee taken care of?" Sasuke questioned as to what their next move was

"Easy enough. We return to Konoha and await further instructions from the Hokage on how we proceed from here." Hawk answered back as to what they were to do from here on out

"Understood sir," Sasuke replied

"By the way you've done a great job here today. Since you've more than passed with flying colors on your ride-along because I've no doubt that you'll go far in ANBU." Hawk told him causing Sasuke to smile a little at that

"Thank you for the words of praise." Sasuke thanked at hearing he did a good job

"No problem, now then let's go as we're burning sunlight," Hawk told him as the young avenger nodded before the two left with the 7-tails jinchuuriki in tow

* * *

 **(1 week later, Hokage Tower,1:45 pm, November 9th 996 S.E)**

It was roughly a week later after Sasuke had completed his ride-along mission with Hawk and was given flying colors by his superior, with him now reporting to the Hokage over the aftermath of it.

"What do you need me for Lord Hokage?" Sasuke questioned the village leader

"I mainly wanted to congratulate for the success of your mission with Hawk. Seeing as how the reports showed that you did great work and as such will make a fine ANBU operative in due time." Minato answered back on congratulating him for a mission well done

"I only did what the mission required me to do in order to succeed. Nothing more than that." Sasuke replied as all he did was do what he had to do in order to succeed

"While I appreciate your modesty on your ride-along's success. There's the fact of Takigakure having now turned over their jinchuuriki to us due to the fact that this proved to their leader they're in no condition to safely have her in their midst." Minato spoke seeing as how their leader felt it would be wise to do so

After all, when your own ninja were out of sheer spite of their jinchuuriki willing to capture and kidnap her and then hand her over to the Akatsuki showed that the village wasn't anywhere ready to have a jinchuuriki residing there.

"Yes like the one I faced off against made it clearly known that he despised her. For the ignorance of some people is completely astounding when you get down to it." Sasuke replied at the rogue Taki shinobi he defeated a week prior

"Agree as that's something I'm reminded of constantly upon my return seeing as how I now have to implement classes on sealing so as not to have a repeat of what happened with Naruto or the Taki jinchuuriki," Minato said in having to now do overhauls to the academy considering that what it was now was completely abysmal

"Yet barring that there's something that I'd like to request from you concerning the jinchuuriki if you are willing," Minato added gaining the young avenger's attention

"You have my full attention Lord Hokage," Sasuke responded

"As it stands the 7-tails jinchuuriki has nowhere really to go due to her current circumstances and considering everything going on right not I'd like for the Uchiha clan to take in the jinchuuriki under their custody, " Minato suggested as a plan of action for the 7-tails

"Basically you want us to take in the 7-tails as one of our own," Sasuke said getting the basic gist of what the Hokage requested from him

"Precisely yes. Since I don't exactly trust our village enough to throw her out there seeing as how I'd rather not have an eventual repeat of what Taki tried to do to her. Not only that but your reforming clan's Sharingan is the only thing capable of subduing her should things get out of hand." Minato replied considering that the Uchiha's were the best option for the 7-tails jinchuuriki as it stood

"The only thing I have to ask is why not have asked the Aburame clan, considering that the 7-tailed beast is quite literally a giant rhino beetle. So one would think that they'd be more than willing to take her in." Sasuke wondered as to why the insect using clan wouldn't take her in

"I'd originally considered them and even asked Shibi to do so. But he declined in stating that he'd rather not risk doing so, and not out of malice or anything like that. Instead, it was due to the fact that they didn't want to have her bijuu's chakra around their hive unless it causes any mutations to their hive that would prove otherwise dangerous." Minato replied as it wasn't on any malice from the Aburame clan that they had to decline

But more so adding a bijuu's chakra to their hive on a consistent basis would yield mutations that would prove too volatile and dangerous and as such a risk they couldn't afford to take, otherwise, if it weren't for the dangerous precedent that the 7-tails jinchuuriki presented then they'd more than happily take her into their clan.

"Fair enough reason on their part and something I can't blame them for," Sasuke replied in knowing that their reasoning was a sound one in order to preserve their clan

"Agreed on that subject as well. But more to the point will you accept taking in the 7-tails jinchuuriki into your clan Sasuke because I will understand if you decline?" Minato questioned him if he'd do so

"I will agree to do so Lord Hokage. After all, I'm sure my fellow clansmen won't mind adding another member to the mix. Besides every little bit helps in making our clan better than what it was before." Sasuke replied seeing that personally, he wouldn't mind letting the jinchuuriki of the 7-tails stay at the clan compound since every little bit helped along the way

"Excellent to hear as once she's fully recuperated from everything that's happened to her I will make it known of her new living arrangements. As all that really can be said for you doing this is thank you, since this will go a long way for her and the village overall." Minato thanked the young avenger for agreeing to do this

"That requires no thanks, Lord Hokage. Because now that I've started rebuilding my clan again I've realized that I should welcome all who choose to come to us be it by blood or those seeking asylum. Which is why I believe that the first steps in changing the Uchiha clan for the better is making it a home to those within it, and this will be the first step in doing so." Sasuke replied with a shrug of his shoulders in knowing that if his clan was to change and improve for the better would be that welcoming the 7-tails jinchuuriki into it would be the first step

"Anyways if there is nothing else then I will be taking my leave. Because I'd very much would like to go back to my clan." Sasuke added as he'd very much would like to get back to his fellow clansmen

"There is nothing else Sasuke, as you may leave as all pay from your ride along with Hawk shall be directly put in your account," Minato told him as Sasuke politely bowed before leaving

"Well, one thing's for certain. My clans future has certainly become much more interesting." Sasuke thought to himself considering that now things for the Uchiha would get far more interesting

 **So then with Sasuke's ride-along with Hawk going well with flying colors it now seems as though Konoha and the reforming Uchiha clan will soon be welcoming the 7-tails jinchuuriki into their midst. For find out how this will play into everything in the new chapters of Naruto: The Leviathan Chronicles.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hoped you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for the long wait but with my being back in school again and everything it did put a damper on things, but with that out of the way let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got a bit of a moment between Sasuke and Gohan and then Isshin which I thought would be nice considering that with everything going on it'd be nice to let Sasuke have a nice moment.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got a bit with Hawk in talking about the mission overall for the ride along and Hawk's personal experience with Naruto something I thought would be cool to do in showing a bit more to what Naruto's like when he's Leviathan.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the fight scenes in which Hawk and mainly Sasuke go about dismantling the rogue Taki ninja that captured Fu, which I thought would be cool to in giving Sasuke some of the spotlights.**_

 _ **Finally, we've got the bit where Sasuke winds up taking in Fu into the reforming Uchiha clan something I had done considering that this will open up the door for me to introduce more Uchiha into the story something I can't wait for.**_

 _ **With all that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as possible also thanks for all the support you guys have given the story so far. Also, remember flames will be ignored since they aren't worth my time and constructive criticism is welcome so long as it well thought out and reasonable as well as it making sense.**_

 _ **That being said this Pravus666 signing out until next time as next chapter will show both how Haku is doing and more of Naruto's training to gain Sage Mode, btw today is my birthday.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Mercury Shadow by Soilwork**_

 _ **Random End Song: Wake me up Before you Go Go by Wham**_


End file.
